A Wizard in Gotham
by jon.mcclusk
Summary: Harry Potter grew up abused by his relatives, but when he was on vacation in Gotham he becomes an orphan again when his relatives are killed. Harry grows up with Poison Ivy and goes to Hogwarts. Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge

**A Wizard in Gotham**

By: Jon_McClusk_  
><em>

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter was anything but a normal boy while growing up. In fact, Harry Potter was convinced that his relatives had it right when they told him that he was a freak. The reason for this was ever since Harry could remember he could make strange things happen. For instance one night after a particularly bad beating from the Dursleys when he was five years old, Harry discovered that he could use his hand to "will" the locks on his cupboard open so that he could get some bandages and food. Shortly after he made this discovery Harry found that he had some other amazing powers. For example, when he was six Harry discovered that he could levitate and summon things to himself. Moreover, when he was seven he learned how to teleport while running away from Dudley and his friends. However, even with all of these amazing powers Harry still had a difficult life living with the Dursleys, but all of that was about to change.

During the September after Harry's eight birthday, Harry found himself to be the most excited he could ever remember up to this point. The reason why he was excited? It was because the Dursleys were forced to take him with them on vacation to Gotham City in the United States. During the flight Harry was even allowed to watch a movie on the television and eat a whole meal. Of course, this may have only been because he was flying coach while the Dursleys were flying First Class. However, all to soon Harry found himself in Gotham City with the Dursleys on the way to the hotel which was near the famous Arkham Asylum.

Once they were at the hotel Uncle Vernon had Harry put everything away before the Dursleys decided to go out to dinner while leaving Harry in the hotel room. But with that being said, Harry couldn't have been happier. For once he had a relatively full stomach and he would even get to watch the television. Yet this good mood did not last for long once he turned on the news a little while later.

"This breaking news just came in," said a brunette reporter on the Channel 7 News, "it appears that the Joker has once again broke out of Arkham Asylum, hijacked a taxi, and is currently on the run from the both the Police and Batman. Unfortunately it seems that the Joker toke the lives of the four people inside the taxi, the names are Matthew Phillips, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and Dudley Dursley. We will continue to keep you informed of any news on the current Joker situation."

At that moment only one thought entered Harry's mind. _What do I do now?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge_  
><em>

**Chapter 2**

If there was on thing that could be said about Harry Potter, it would not be that he was a stupid child. In fact, between the ritualistic beatings from his family, having to breakout of his "room" for food at night and having to strategically do worse then Dudley in school while still managing to pass all his classes, two major characteristics of Harry Potter's personality were developed that would later go on to be two of his largest personality traits. The first was that Harry was secretly a very intelligent boy who truly believed "knowledge was power." Moreover, after years of being defenseless to the Dursleys, Harry always sought for more power. In addition to this, the second trait Harry developed in these years was his distrust of the government system. In his opinion all of his teachers, neighbors, and many adults failed to help... the government system failed to do its job to help him. Thereby, when Harry Potter found himself in his current situation he decided that the only real option left for him to do was run, because he was not going to go to an orphanage and become dependent upon the government system.

Harry spent the next month living on the streets moving from shelter to shelter. While he did not get much sleep, he did develop his cunning while managing to steal some better clothes, food, and money from different people and businesses throughout Gotham. However one of these instances while stealing a loaf a bread did lead to an interesting discovery for Harry...

Harry was running out of the bakery and being chased by a tall man, because he got caught stealing a loaf of bread. Harry ran around a corner, tossed the loaf of bread and ran down a different alley.

_ Oh my God! _Harry thought to himself_. I'm so dead! The guy got a look at my face; I wish I could look like anyone else right now. Like a red head, or a blond, or anything, as long as I could get rid of the scar on my forehead and make my eyes a different color._

Little did Harry know that while he was thinking this his hair was actually cycling through the colors that he thought about. Just as Harry rounded another corner he ran straight into someone and knocked himself on the ground. He looked up and felt his heart sink as he saw the same guy in the store who was chasing him.

_He must have took a short cut down an alley..._

Just as Harry was about to beg for forgiveness the man helped him up and asked,

"Hey have you seen a kid run by here carrying a loaf of bread? He would be about your height, wears glasses, green eyes, black unruly hair and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead."

"No I'm sorry sir," Harry stammered. "I must have missed him, good luck." After replying Harry quickly took off without looking back. Once he was a couple blocks away Harry stopped to look at himself in a mirror when he realized something, he didn't look like Harry Potter!

_How did this happen, I have brown eyes and brown flat hair? I don't even have my scar anymore! This is great, I completely blend in as average without any real distinguishing features._

Because of this discovery, Harry spent the next month on the streets practicing his "morphing" as he liked to call it, as well as his other skills like levitation, summoning, and transportation. During this time he even learned to pick up banishing objects away from him when he accidentally banished mugger one night when he was trying to find a spot to sleep. While the experience overall scared him, it did make him feel excited and empowered by the new ability.

During one of Harry's walks around Gotham, Harry thought about his future.

_ I really don't know what I can do. I need to find someplace to live for the winter or else I'll freeze on the streets. I would try to live in the library but I already got caught sleeping there once and I can't risk it again. It's already the first week of November and it's only a matter of time before we get our first real snow storm._

While Harry was thinking about this he noticed some lights on in a large glass building towards the back of the park.

_Oh! That's the __Gotham City Botanical Garden, I could live there for the winter. No one goes there since Poison Ivy was last sent to Arkham. I can just live in there and if I here that she broke out of the Asylum I will just leave before she gets back._

With his decision made, Harry set of for the Botanical Garden with hopes to finally have a warm and safe place to spend the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge_  
><em>

**Chapter 3**

When Harry entered the green house the first thing he noticed was it was WAY different then he expected.

_This place is so weird. These plants are awesome, but some of them are kind of creepy. Like the giant fly trap, I could swear that it is staring at me, but it doesn't even have eyes! And what's with this weird medical station? It's just one cupboard with a couple of syringes that say anti-venom. What kind of anti-venom? Hopefully there isn't anything to dangerous in here._

Unfortunately just as Harry was thinking all of this he didn't notice on of the vines with a red flower reaching out towards him. However, he did feel the sharp prick on his leg from a needle coming off of the vine. As the vine retreated back to the bushes, Harry lifted up his pants leg to look at where he got stung. The wound on his leg was already puffy and red, and he noticed that he started to get green lines that were spreading from the wound on his leg. Slowly Harry started to notice that not only were the lines spreading, but his vision was starting to darken. As he was starting to panic, Harry remembered the "medical station", aka the cupboard, and started to stumble over to it. He reached out to grab a syringe and jammed it into his leg like he saw the doctors do on television. Just as his world started to blacken Harry thought, _I really hope that this was the right anti-venom..._

Harry woke up sometime later feeling like he just got hit by a truck. As he looked around he realized that he was laying on a bed of flowers that was placed on top of a low hanging try branch, but he couldn't remember how he got there. He then pulled up his pant leg and took a look at the wound.

_Why is my skin GREEN! How did this happen? Well it isn't really green, but green-tinted I guess. Well, it could be worse, at least I don't have any more scars to add... and at least I'm not dead. Though they really should add side-effects to mysterious vial of "medicine"._

After this thought Harry heard his stomach growl and was about to go look for some food when he noticed and apple hanging on a branch right in front of him.

"Thank you." Harry said as he grabbed the apple and bit into it. However, he almost chocked because he was not expecting the tree to reply "your welcome" back.

"You can talk?" Harry asked the tree.

"Of course I can talk, all plants can talk. It is far more interesting that you can listen. I have only met one other human like you who could listen. However, I also don't meet to many people here so it might just be more common then I think." The apple tree replied back.

"Rigggghhhht." Harry said to the tree, "I think I might need to take another nap."

While Harry was sleeping in the Gotham City Botanical Garden, across the ocean in Scotland a certain old man named Albus Dumbledore was not having his best day. You see, after Dumbledore had guaranteed his control over young Harry Potter by having Harry's Godfather thrown in Azkaban without a trial, Dumbledore was sure that Harry would grow up meek and controllable in his abusive relatives house. Moreover, while he had sensors tied to the house and Harry, he didn't feel the need to check on the boy, because he knew that while the Dursleys would beat Harry regularly they would not do any permanent damage if they wanted to continue to be paid for Harry's care. Thereby, while Dumbledore had missed his sensors on the wards at the Dursleys turn off during their deaths, Dumbledore was extremely nervous when he saw one of his sensors start whirling and flashing red before dying.

_NO! _Dumbledore thought to himself. _This can't be happening how could the boy die? He was supposed to be meek, not dead. How am I going to explain this to everyone, and what about my plans? Who will kill Voldemort now? Surely not Neville Longbottom, he might as well be a squib! He has less power then Harry does, and that is while counting the blocks I put on Harry! I was planning on just exploding Harry when he tried to use too much magic fighting Voldemort, but Longbottom doesn't have enough magic to put a block on. Ahhh! Prophecy be damned, I need a glass of fire whiskey and a lemon drop._

Unfortunately what Albus Dumbledore did not realize was that while Harry Potter did 'die' for a few seconds due to the poisoning, it was only a few seconds before the anti-venom kicked in an his heart restarted. Luckily for Harry this was enough time for not only Dumbledore's sensors and magical blocks to fade away, but it was also enough time and a strong enough venom to kill the Horcrux left by Voldemort on the night that he tried to kill Harry. However since Dumbledore did not know the truth, Dumbledore unknowingly provided Harry with a few years without his manipulations until Harry would receive his Hogwarts Letter a few weeks before he turned eleven.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge_  
><em>

**Chapter 4**

After Harry's unique introduction to the plants in the Gotham City Botanical Garden, life became fairly routine for the eight year old boy. He would spend his day in the Gotham City Public Library, steal a few meals, go home and take care of the plants, go to bed, and then repeat in the morning. On the weekends he would spend time practicing he special abilities, which he soon learned included being able to talk to plants, control plants, and he realized when he accidentally pricked himself that he seemed to be immune to the venom in the plants... Or at least that is what Al the apple tree told him.

Soon the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to a months, and Harry found himself enjoying his first Christmas and New Years that he could remember without being beaten by his relatives. While life became routine for a while, it was late February when Harry was spending a few days snowed in the greenhouse that his routine life was shattered.

"Did my babies miss me?" Came a voice from the entrance of the greenhouse.

_ Oh no,_ thought Harry,_ if that is who I think it is then I'm in a lot of trouble. Maybe she won't be mad because I took care of her... babies?_

As Harry was thinking this, he didn't notice the redhead woman sneak up behind him.

"And who might you be?" The redhead asked Harry.

_Crap!_ "Ummm, I'm Ha-harry P-p-potter ma'am." Harry stammered out. Then he slowly looked up at the beautiful redhead with emerald green eyes similar to his, as well as green-tinted skin. "Please don't hurt me Miss Poison Ivy, ma'am, I was only looking for a place to sleep in the winter and I decided to come here because it was warm. I didn't realize you would be back so soon and I was planning to leave before I became a problem."

Poison Ivy stared back at the boy and thought to herself,

_what a strange little boy. He is clearly a street rat, but he dresses much better than he should. And it is strange how he looks similar to me with those eyes and the green-tinted skin. I wonder why he is on the streets instead of with his family._

"Where is your family boy?" Ivy asked Harry, though she did notice the wince that he gave when she said boy.

"My parents died when I was a baby and my other relatives were killed by the Joker while we were here on vacation from England several months ago. I didn't want to go to an orphanage so I lived on the streets for a few months until I came here to live in the greenhouse." Harry shyly replied.

_That poor boy,_ Ivy thought to herself. _Wait a minute, why do I care about this boy, I don't care about children, they all grow up to eventually hurt my babies. However, I will admit this boy is a little different, he did manage to take care of all of my plants, even the man-eating fly trap and all of the poisonous ones._

"Just out of curiosity, how did you manage to survive on the streets for so long and how are you so well dressed?" Ivy asked Harry, "I mean, clearly you must have eaten and clothed yourself before you came to my greenhouse."

At this statement Harry once again winced and then whispered a response.

"What was that?"

"I s-said, t-that I m-may have stolen a few things from p-people." Harry stammered a little louder this time.

"And how did you manage to steal so much from people?" Ivy asked Harry, because although she did not want to admit it, she was intrigued by the boy.

Harry blushed at this and looked at his feet and then asked, "will you tell on me if I show you?"

"Of course not honey," Ivy replied. _Where did that come_ _from?_

Rather then respond back Harry just nodded and concentrated. Just as Poison Ivy was about to ask what he was doing she jumped as she saw Harry's hair flatten and change to the same crimson color as hers and his features change to closer resemble what she would look like as an eight year old boy.

_This is amazing! _Ivy thought to herself. _I wonder if he has any other powers, he must be a meta-human. It explains why he skin changed the color it did from the anti-venom injection. No one else had those side-effects. Still, I wonder..._

"So just out of curiosity, do you have any more powers?" Poison Ivy asked Harry.

"Well, I can change my appearance by morphing, teleport, and levitate, banish and summon objects... Oh, I can also talk to plants and Al says that I'm immune to their toxins." Harry once again shyly replied while looking at the ground.

Poison Ivy just stood there stunned. _The kid has so much power... I wonder if I can convince him to stay here? I could use a little helper and he isn't too bad with plants. Who knows, maybe when he gets older I can take him on as an apprentice._

While Ivy was thinking this and starring at Harry with an open mouth, Harry couldn't help but get more nervous as time passed. After a few moments Harry had enough and just blurted out,

"It's alright if you don't want me here ma'am. I know that I'm a freak. I should really just get going if it's alright..."

"No!" Ivy yelled out. "You don't have to go anywhere, and you are more then welcome to stay here with me. Also don't call yourself a freak, unless you are going to call me one as well. You see, I have similar plant powers as you."

At these words Harry couldn't help but be over-joyed.

"You're really going to let me stay?" Harry asked Ivy.

"Of course I am, as long as you like."

"Will you be like my new family?" Harry asked Ivy while rubbing his shoulder and looking anywhere but at her.

"If that's what you want I can be your new family, but I'm not going to try to replace your parents, we can tell everyone that I'm your aunt. We do have a family resemblance after all."

Just as Ivy finished this statement a black-haired missile shot out and wrapped itself around her legs chanting 'thank you' many times over.

"Thank you so much Aunty Ivy, I promise to make it up to you and do as you say."

At this reaction Poison Ivy was stunned. _Wow, how bad must his home life have been to get this kind of reaction to a little bit of kindness? Though I'm not going to lie, Aunty Ivy does have a way of kind of growing on you._ With that last though Ivy reached down and gave Harry the first hug that he could ever remember.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge_  
><em>

**Chapter 5**

The next two years quickly sped by for both Pamela Isley, aka Poison Ivy, and Harry Potter. During this time Harry was introduced to many of the rogues throughout Gotham. However, his favorite by far was Aunty Ivy's "special" friend Aunty Harley, Harley Quinn, and Aunty Kitty, Selina Kyles. But with that being said, Harry wasn't a fan of how he sometimes had to go stay with Aunty Kitty when Aunty Harley came over for late night visits.

Yet even with that misfortune, those three rogues in particular truly took Harry under their wing. Ivy took it upon herself to teach Harry all about plants and how to use his plant related powers, but was a little disappointed to find that while he loved plants, Harry didn't truly have the same drive for Eco-terrorism as Ivy did. But by the time she realized this Ivy wouldn't let he overall opinion of Harry change, because though she would never admit it out loud, by then she already viewed Harry as the son that she would never get to have.

Harley and Selina also took "little Harry" under their wings, even if they like Ivy were a tad disappointed when they realized that Harry would never be cat or prank obsessed. But even with that disappointment both Harley and Selina taught Harry martial arts and gymnastics, as well as whatever they could about any other subjects he was interested in, such as math, computers, science, and psychology. Between the three of them Harry quickly discovered that he seemed to be a prodigy in all of his 'subjects', but he did seem to excel faster in gymnastics and hand-to-hand combat. Still even with all of his training, Ivy, Harley, and Selina did not bring him on any of their 'jobs' until the March before Harry's eleventh birthday.

**Flashback**

Harry was sitting at the dinner table in Aunt Kitty's house eating breakfast like he normally did after Aunty Ivy and Harley 'borrowed' the greenhouse on Friday night, when Ivy, Harley and Selina walked in carrying a clothing box.

"Harry," Ivy called out, "We have a present for you and I think it is time for us to have a talk."

"Are we going to talk about what you and Aunt Harley do in the greenhouse on Friday nights? Because I already know and I don't have any problems with it."

At this comment Selina giggled while Ivy and Harley only responded with a blush.

"No Harry, we wanted to give you this and talk to you about starting to work with us. We realize that we waited, but we figure if the Bats is willing to run around with kids who aren't even meta-humans, then we see no reason why we can't bring our little ace in the hole along as well." Selina answered for the blushing Harley and Ivy.

Harry just nodded before opening the box that was handed to him. Inside he found a domino mask like Harley had, a dark green trench coat with snake like vines etched into the sides, as well as a tight black shirt and black pants. When Harry asked about the design Ivy replied,

"Well sweetie, since we discovered a few weeks ago that you can talk to snakes, we decided to call you Snakeroot, which is short for Black Snakeroot, a plant that while can be used in medicine is known to be poisonous when ingested by itself.

"I love it!" Harry called out before tackling Ivy in a hug and chanting 'thank you'.

**Flashback End**

With the help of her new apprentice Snakeroot, Ivy had her most successful months as a criminal. Whenever they ran into a situation that became too hot, Harry would just port them out of trouble. Plus it helped that they no longer had to look for ways to break into and out of buildings, as long as Harry got a good look at the inside before the job started. Over the next three months Harry and Ivy had a great time pulling small jobs and a few big ones until one night when Harry was out by himself and discovered something very disturbing for any new and upcoming thief... he had a hero complex.

**Flashback**

It was a warm night in mid June and Harry was practicing some gymnastics on a rooftop in Gotham when he heard a woman scream in the alley next to the building he was standing on. Harry was about to leave when he thought about all the times that he was helpless and thought better and quickly changed his mind. Harry ported down to the alley below and saw a large man holding the arms of a blond woman behind her back while a man started to rip her shirt open. In a near blind range Harry ported behind the man and punched him in the back while also banishing him into a wall. His partner seeing this decided to throw the woman at Harry and take off down the alley, but before he could get away he was knocked out by a young girl in a bat costume. After being saved by Snakeroot of all people, the woman quickly took the time to run away.

"Why did you help her?" Came a voice from down the alley. Harry looked over to see a young redhead who looked to only be a year or two older then him wearing a bat costume.

_Great, I guess the rumors are true and there is now a Batgirl that I need to deal with. Shows how stupid I am for trying to do a good deed._

Harry just sighed,

"Why does it matter? Aren't I allowed to help people if I want to?"

"But your Snakeroot!" Batgirl called back. "Aren't you supposed to I don't know... hate people? Steal from people? All around terrorize people?"

Harry just rubbed the back of his head at this. "Look, just because me and my Aunt are rogues, doesn't mean we have to hate people. I mean, I heard a woman who was in need of help and I helped her. It isn't that big of a deal. Sure I steal, but me and my Aunt never perform any violent crimes. We only knock out our victims, we would never truly hurt them."

"I don't get it though, how can you be a criminal yet here you are acting like the good guy."

"Well that's just it, there is a difference. I may be a criminal, but I have standards, I'm not going to sit out here and watch some innocent woman get hurt. Also I may be a criminal, but I never steal from the poor, only rich businesses that more than likely have insurance. So that being said, what do we do now?"

At this question Batgirl just shook her head. "I don't know. I mean, I should try to capture you so that you can go to jail, but I don't really want to fight seeing as how you just helped save some woman."

"I agree, how about we make a deal?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, it's simple." Harry replied. "We will make a system. When you see me with black hair like right now then you will know that I'm just out training or whatever and you can try to catch me if you want. If you see me with Green hair then you know that I will probably be out working a job with one of my Aunts and then you should definitely be trying to catch me... not that you will." At this Harry smirked and Batgirl just humphed. "And if you see me wearing red hair then you know that I'm out trying to help people." As Harry said all of this he cycled his hair through black, green and red before settling on a crimson red like Ivy had.

"How do I know that you'll stick to the system?" Batgirl asked.

"Well, I guess you will just have to trust me." Harry replied while walking up to Batgirl.

"Fine, I accept for now as long as you stick to the system."

Harry smiled at this.

"Well, Batgirl..." Harry reached out to shake her hand, "I guess this is the start of a beautiful friendship." When Batgirl gave Harry her hand he quickly flipped it over and kissed her hand between the knuckles. Harry then smirked and said "Have a good night," before porting away and leaving a blushing Batgirl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge

**Chapter 6**

Two weeks later and thousands of miles away, Minerva McGonagall was storming down the spiral staircase from the Headmaster's office using some very colorful language. While she was marching on her way to her own office with her tartan robe billowing behind her, all she could think was:

_I can't believer that bloody old goat! How could he get Lily and James' child killed and decide not to tell me! If I had only stuck with my gut feeling and taken that child from the Dursleys then none of this would happen. And who does he think he is? What right does he have to cover up the death of the boy-who-lived for over two years. If it wasn't for the children I would have half a mind to leave Hogwarts at this instance._

After finishing her tirade Minerva arrived to her office and prepared the acceptance letter quill for next semester. As the quill was writing out addresses all of a sudden a name caught her eye. Quickly Minerva grabbed the envelope and looked it over.

**Mr. H. J. Potter-Black-Isley**

**The Small Flower Bed**

**Gotham City Botanical Garden**

**Gotham City, United States of America**

_ I can't believe it, he's alive! I should go tell Al... wait, why would I tell Albus? He never asks what new students are coming anyways. This is his mess and he can clean it up on his own. I'll do my duty to Lily and James and deliver this letter myself._

With that though Minerva finished the rest of the letters before getting some House Elves to send them out to the students. She then prepared an overnight bag, grabbed Harry's letter and started to make her away to the Ministry of Magic and the International Portkey Office. She refused to let anyone else deliver this letter.

Back in Gotham things were going surprisingly well for Harry. His Aunts were very supportive of his idea of mixing his duty as a thief with his newly discovered duty as a crime fighter. They just all came to an agreement that Harry would leave Harley, Ivy and Selina alone, as long as they stuck with non-violent crimes. Overall everyone was happy with the agreement and Ivy was secretly proud that despite his early years Harry had developed such a strong sense of justice... especially since that sense of justice allowed room for petty thievery.

When it came to his night time activities, Harry's crime fighting was also going surprisingly well. Over the last few weeks Harry had awkwardly struck up a tentative friendship with Batgirl and they could often be found with each other most nights in Gotham. Of course, about half of these nights you would find Harry running away from Batgirl laughing while in his Snakeroot costume and sporting green hair, while the other half you would find Batgirl and Snakeroot, while sporting red hair, fighting crime back-to-back in the slums of Gotham. While they both enjoyed their time together, it goes without saying that both of their mentors, Batman and Ivy, were very confused. Moreover, Robin was just all around pissed, because he had a crush on Batgirl.

It was early one such evening when Harry, sporting red hair, was hanging out with Batgirl in the Gotham City Park when they both noticed an older woman wearing a robe port in front of the Gotham City Botanical Garden. While they were watching her, they saw her walk up to the front door and start banging on it while calling out,

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter? Are you in there by any chance?"

Harry and Batgirl both looked at each other when Batgirl asked, "Do you know who she is looking for, because I mean she some how has the same porting power that you do."

"Yeah, I do know, but can you make a promise."

"Sure Snakeroot, as long as it doesn't involve anything illegal."

"Well, seeing as how I doubt the 'Great Batgirl' would leave a mystery to be unsolved... I think a know who Mr. Potter is..." Harry said, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Who is he?" Batgirl asked softly. While she didn't want to admit it, she was a little concerned about how the confident Snakeroot all of a sudden became so shy.

Rather than answer right away, Harry decided to change his hair back to black and unruly, change his skin from tan to green-tinted, let his lightening bolt scar appear on his forehead and took off his mask. After he finished this he held out his hand and said,

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you miss."

Needless to say, Batgirl was shocked.

_Why did he do this? And wow, he is much better looking like this then with the red or green hair, though the green-tinted skin is a little weird. Wait, what am I thinking, this is Snakeroot. Alright now Barbara, relax. _

"Why are you showing me this?" Batgirl asked Harry.

"Well, I realize that you are going to try to investigate whatever this is, and it would be easier to just tell you then try to hide it. Plus I like to believe that we are sort of friends, and why shouldn't I tell me friend my name?"

"Do you expect me to just tell you my name now?" Batgirl quickly asked Harry.

"No of course not! It should be your choice. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just felt the need to, because I need to go handle that woman and I would have eventually told you anyways. Truth be told, you are probably my first friend besides my Aunts."

Batgirl just sat there for a moment in their tree and thought things over before coming to a decision. Nodding to herself she reached back and removed her cowl to show Harry a young girl with auburn hair, bright sapphire eyes, and a pixie like face. Batgirl held out her hand and said, "Barbara Gordon, pleased to meet you Harry Potter."

_Wow, _Harry thought,_ she is way better looking then I thought. And who would have guessed that Commissioner Gordon's daughter would be Batgirl. I wonder if he knows. Oh well, either way..._

"Nice to meet you Barbara, and I must say I am pleased that you showed me your real face. I guess you can say that we just gave each other mutually insured destruction if either of us feels like giving out the other person's real name. Well with that being said, can I meet you tomorrow night at the usual place Babs? I really should take care of this woman before she draws too much attention."

"Sure no problem Harry, I'll see you tomorrow."

With that comment Barbara put her cowl back on and started to head back home. While she was doing this Harry decided to take off his jacket and then port back to the greenhouse to drop of his costume before opening the door to the woman outside. However, just as Harry opened the door to the outside he saw his Aunt Ivy greeting the strange older woman in the robe.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Ivy called out to the woman banging on her greenhouse door.

A shocked expression passed over the face of Professor McGonagall before she said,

"Maybe, my name is Professor Minerva McGonagall and I'm the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I'm looking for Harry Potter to deliver his acceptance letter."

To say that Ivy and Harry were stunned would be an understatement. Then a voice from behind Professor McGonagall replied.

"Are you sure ma'am, because my relatives always told me that magic wasn't real. Oh, I'm Harry Potter by the way."

At this comment Harry stuck out his hand to shake the Professor's while Professor McGonagall got her first real look at the boy-who-lived.

_Wow, he looks just like James... but why does he have green skin? Better yet, why do either of them have green skin? _Before she could reply Harry then pointed past her and said,

"And behind you is my Aunt Pamela Isley." After this statement Professor McGonagall and Ivy shook hands mutely before responding to Harry.

"First off magic is very real Harry, and both of your parents went to Hogwarts. As for your relatives," at this Minerva's face looked like she just swallowed a lemon, "well I wouldn't put to much stock into what they have to tell you. I'm sorry to say, but I was never overly found of those muggles."

"What's a muggle?" Ivy asked, though she did note that Harry smiled at Professor McGonagall's comment about his relatives.

"Well," Minerva began in what she liked to secretly call her 'lecture mode', "there are five types of people in the magical world. First there are Purebloods, who have magical parents and grandparents on both sides of the family tree, such as myself and your father Harry. Then there are Half-bloods who have at least one magical parent, but aren't classified as a Pureblood, such as yourself Harry. Then there are Muggle-borns who are wizards and witches who only have muggles for parents, just like your mother did. And finally there are Muggles and Squibs. Muggles are non-magical and can not interact with or see magic. Squibs are non-magicals who often come from magical families and while they have a small magical core, which means they can see magic and interact with it, they are not strong enough to cast spells with a wand. For instance, I had a notice-me-not charm on myself in order to make muggles not look at me, which means that since Miss Isley did spot me, she is by all accounts a squib.

As Harry was listening to this, several thoughts were running through his head.

_Why does it matter what type of blood people have? It sounds really bigoted to me. And even those names; Muggles, blah! Squibs, blah again! I wonder if most people in the magical world are bigoted. Wait hold on a second, Aunt Ivy is a squib because she saw the Professor! That must mean that Batgirl is either a squib or she is secretly a witch. I'll have to ask her about it next time I see her._

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts when Professor McGonagall said, "Well Harry, would you like to open your letter?"

Harry only nodded when he was handed a thick, yellowish envelope with a wax seal that had a parchment letter inside that read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation Of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Potter-Black-Isley,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than 31st of July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

They then read the equipment list,

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Uniform**

**First-Year students will require:**

**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) **

**One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags**

**Set Books**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**Other Equipment**

**1 Wand**

**1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set of glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set of brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a rat**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Once Harry had finished ready his letter both he and Ivy asked Professor McGonagall several questions about the Wizarding World before they agreed to leave with the Professor to spend the night in London before going to Diagon Alley the next morning. All three left by portkey and after being tugged around by their navels found themselves outside the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside Professor McGonagall got a room key for a three bedroom suite, and bid everyone goodnight.

The next morning Professor McGonagall, Pamela Isley, and Harry Potter had a quick breakfast before they made there way to Gringotts. Once inside Professor McGonagall quickly went up to a counter with the shortest line before addressing the particularly short goblin in front of her.

"Excuse me," McGonagall said with her 'lecture tone' "Mr. Potter would like to get into his trust vault please, and here is his key."

The goblin looked at the key and then past her to the young boy standing in front of the counter.

"Of course Professor. However, Mr. Potter-Black-Isley will be required to see his account manager Griphook in his office before any transactions can be taken." As soon as he finished saying this he called on of the goblin guards over who lead the trio dawn several corridors until they came to an office with three crests on the door that said Potter-Black-Isley underneath them. Once they entered they were offered a seat by Griphook before he stated,

"Mr. Potter-Black-Isley, it is an honor to finally meet with you in person. We have several things to be taken care of today which will hopefully be profitable for the both of us."

"Thank you Master Griphook." Harry replied, much to the shock of the goblin and Professor McGonagall. "What would you like to go over today, and please call me Harry."

"Well first Harry, we need to discuss how due to an infringement on your parents will by the executioner, Mr. Albus Dumbledore, you are now considered an emancipated minor. This means that you will come into the head of family position for three houses: the Most Honorable and Ancient House of Potter, the Most Honorable and Ancient House of Black, and the Honorable House of Isley. It seems to Gringotts that you were somehow involved in a blood adoption ritual of some sort with one Pamela Isley who came from a long line of squibs. Oddly enough your mother came from the same line and it seems that the two of you were third cousins, but are now much closer in relation due to the blood adoption."

As Griphook was saying this Professor McGonagall appeared extremely confused while both Ivy and Harry had a sudden look of understanding. To them this explained how they both had the same green eyes to begin with, and how the injection of anti-venom with some of Ivy's DNA inside of it must have worked as the blood adoption ritual, hence the family resemblance with the green-tinted skin. With this though Griphook continued,

"In addition, as the sole heir of one Sirius Black, who is currently residing in Azkaban Prison for betraying your parents and killing thirteen people, his will has made you the Black heir and since he can no longer produce children due to infertility caused by Dementor exposure you are now the head of the Black family. And finally, we need to go over several money issues and contracts that seem to have come up. According to our records it appears that your former Magical Guardian Albus Dumbledore has not only stolen about 500,000 G from your vaults, but it appears that he established a non-breakable marriage contract between one Harry J. Potter and Ginerva M. Weasley."

At this comment all three stood up at once and screamed "What!".

Before they could get to far into the tirade though Griphook stopped them by yelling

"Wait!" Then he continued, "while it appears to be a problem right now you need to think of the wording. For instance, Mr. Harry J. Potter does not exist, because you are Mr. Harry J. Potter-Black-Isley. Thereby I have already taken the liberty of canceling the contract, because frankly it was too costly on your part, the bride price was roughly the cost of the remaining Potter Family Vault. Moreover, we are currently taking steps to return all of the money and items taken from you, such as your Ancestor's Invisibility Cloak, and should have them all back before the next term starts with interest."

After everyone calmed down then Griphook seemed to gain a predatory smile before he continued, _Oh yes,_ he thought to himself, _I love this part of the job._

"But with that being said, the House of Black does have a Marriage Contract between yourself and one Daphne Greengrass which can not be broken, because if you were to do so you would not only lose your magic, but the Black Vault would go to the Malfoy family, which was one of the ones that fought against your family in the last war."

At Harry's blank look Professor McGonagall said that she would explain the war later. After her reassurances Griphook continued,

"With that being said, you will need to marry Ms. Greengrass by your 17th birthday in which time she will become the new Lady Black, and you will need to find another wife by your 21st birthday who will become the new Lady Potter. The requirements for Lady Black are already met in that it would require a Pureblood, but the requirements for Lady Potter are much simpler. Lady Potter can be pure, half-blood, muggleborn or even a squib, as long as the woman is not a muggle. Finally the house of Isley does not require another wife, unless you so choose, and only needs an heir by the age of 35, just like the other two houses. Should no heir be available by the age of 35, then magic will compel you to produce and heir and you will be forced to choose a Lady Isley in order to speed up the process."

After Griphook let a dazed Harry Potter think about this new information he produced several papers, a money bag and a wallet.

"These papers are simply your account access and emancipation papers, the bag will allow only you to draw money directly from your vaults and the wallet will do the same, but with any muggle currency." Once Harry finished signing the papers Griphook got up and shook his hand before leading them outside and producing their rings for Harry, which he told him were the head of House rings that once put on would make him officially Lord Potter-Black-Isley. Harry took the rings, placed them on his fingers and then bid Griphook good day before joining Professor McGonagall and Aunt Ivy in his first magical shopping experience.

Throughout the rest of the day Harry picked up the rest of his school supplies as well as a few extras. For instance, when he entered the pet store he soon found himself bitten by a Black Mamba that explained that his name was Ash and that he would now be his bonded familiar, because every 'Great Speaker' needed an equally great familiar. In addition to this, Harry also bought a white snowy Owl that he named Hedwig, as well as an owl stand, cage and lots of treats, because it was a long flight from Gotham to Hogwarts. Finally, while buying school books Harry also made sure to pick up a few extra books such as _Hogwarts: A History, Mind Magics: Occlumency & __Legilimency, and So you want to live like an Animal: A guide to Animagi._ At the last book Harry could of sworn he saw Professor McGonagall smile and mutter "just like James." After they finished shopping, Harry and Ivy bid Professor McGonagall farewell before receiving instructions to the Hogwarts express and taking a portkey back to Gotham, but not before Professor McGonagall handed a small piece of paper to Harry before the portkey activated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge

**Chapter 7**

Once arriving back home, Harry and Ivy read the note that Professor McGonagall gave him which not only explained things to Harry such as Voldemort and 'the Boy-who-lived', but also told him that as a legal adult he was allowed to use magic outside of school. Thereby he should take the time to practice, because many Purebloods will expect 'the Boy-who-lived' to know just as much as them, even though many of them had been getting tutored before Hogwarts started. After reading the letter Harry and Ivy agreed to cut down on his academic studies over the next few months and focus on magic, while also cutting downing on some of their 'nightly activities'. Once they had came to this agreement Harry grabbed his bag, dawned his costume and put _Hogwarts: A History_ inside his bag before porting out saying that he had to go meet Batgirl, only to receive a head shake and face in the palm by Ivy.

Once Harry ported to his and Batgirl's typical meeting spot on top of the Gotham City Public Library, Harry walked over to Batgirl who was sitting with his back to him.

"Hey Babs!" Harry called out before dropping down next to Barbara, which cause Barbara to jump before settling down.

"Don't do that!" Batgirl exclaimed before slapping his should. "Jerk!"

"So I got a question... do you believe in magic?"

"Is that some kind of opening for a cheesy pick-up line? Because I honestly thought better of you Harry?"

"No! Well, it could be... but not this time. You see that woman that came by looking for me invited me to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Yeah right, that is ridiculous."

"No, I'm serious. Wait, look at this book." With that comment Harry pulled out_ Hogwarts: A History_ and the two of them began to flip through the pages looking at the moving pictures and some of the different sections.

"Oh my God! I can't believe magic is real. Though, it would explain why you seem to have so many more powers then the typical meta-human," Batgirl stated while flipping through the book.

"Yeah, that was kind of what I figured, though I'm definitely a meta-human, because evidently shape changing is called Metamorphmagi, and I am evidently only one of two currently recorded and living, and both of us are related to the Black family, which can sometimes have Metamorphmagi as a genetic trait. Moreover, no one else besides me and Ivy have green-tinted skin in the magical community."

"Oh, that's kind of cool. I wish that I was magical." Batgirl stated.

"Oh! That reminds me, evidently you sort of are."

"What does that mean, can I cast spells?" Batgirl exclaimed quickly getting excited.

"Hold on; no unfortunately you can not cast spells." Seeing Batgirl pout he continued, "but you are a squib, which means that you have a small magical core. So while it is not big enough to use magical spells, it is big enough to use magical items such as flying broomsticks, magical potions, protective items, and even invisibility cloaks."

"Really? That's awesome! Do you think you could get me some books on all of this? I can't wait to read up on it, do you think that some of the potions would be useful for Batgirl? And don't even get me started on the use of an invisibility cloak, Batman would love to get his hands on this stuff. I can't wait to get started this is totally going to be awe..."

"Wait!" Harry yelled out. Jeez, I didn't realize Batgirl was such a nerd. "First off, you can't tell anyone else about this stuff, because there is a Statute of Secrecy. So while you can tell your parents since at least one of them must be a squib, you can't really tell Batman about the magical world... Unless of course you find out that he is a squib or a wizard, but I kind of doubt it because he uses way to many electronics to be a good wizard. As for the other stuff, I got you an extra cauldron, ingredients and a few books. If you want over the summer you can work on potions with me and I will leave most of them with you so that you can use them as Batgirl. The only real catch is that while you can stay in costume and work with me in the green house, you can't by any means try to capture any of my Aunts while working with me. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal!" Batgirl exclaimed before shaking hands with Harry and then quickly picking up the conversation about what they thought going to Hogwarts would be like over the next few years.

The month of July and August quickly sped by for both Harry and Barbara. During this time Harry learnt about half of the spells in his text books, but mainly focused on DADA, Potions and Herbology. Moreover, while he memorized the course material for all of first year for these three classes, he also started his work on the mind arts, but soon realized that it would probably take all of his first year to make any real progress. But even with that one downer both Harry and Barbara felt that they were making great strides in their studies and even managed a few more difficult potions, such as some healing potions and some blood-replenishing potions.

During this time Harry and Barbara became much closer friends and would often be found working together fighting crime at night or working on their studies in the greenhouse during the days. While Batman was not to happy about this new friendship, Barbara would not tell him who exactly Harry was, so there really wasn't much that he could do about it. Shockingly, Poison Ivy seemed to end up immensely pleased with the development.

**Flashback**

Poison Ivy was walking into her greenhouse when she almost had a heart attack by what she saw. Harry was out of costume reading a book in front of a cauldron and Batgirl was sneaking up behind him!

"Harry get down!" Ivy screamed before tackling Batgirl to the ground. She raised up her arm to knock her out when Harry grabbed her arm and said,

"Wait! What are you doing? Me and Batgirl were just about to go over some potions work. She agreed while coming here that she wouldn't try to investigate any of us."

"But she knows who you are now... and why did you tell her about magic?" Ivy all but shriek.

"Aunty... Batgirl already knew my name and I know her's, so it's ok... you know, mutually assured destruction. As for magic, it turns out that Pamela Isley isn't the only squib roaming around Gotham in a costume at night. You know, I wonder if all meta-humans are squibs or if you and me are just the exceptions. Either way, when she is here please try to play nice."

After that comment Ivy got off of Batgirl before huffing and walking away to her flowerbed.

**Flashback End**

Over the course of the two months Batgirl and Ivy got over the rocky introduction and slowly got to know each other. While Batgirl didn't really agree with many of Ivy's view points they did both come to respect each other as strong females in a male-costumed dominated world. Moreover, Ivy really started to appreciate that Harry finally had a friend around his own age, and also liked that he would often spend nights at Batgirl's parents house, because it gave her and Harley some more much needed alone time. Though, she truly did believe that the best part was how she could now easily rile up both Batman and Robin by talking about Snakeroot and Batgirl's 'slumber parties' and 'night-time activities'. While she knew it was all innocent, they didn't need to know that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge

_**Chapter 8**_

When September 1st came around Harry had to get up before dawn to catch a portkey to England with Ivy. The night before he said goodbye to Batgirl and they agreed to write each other once a week, because the long flight would be too difficult for Hedwig on a regular basis. After arriving at the train station Ivy pulled Harry aside and asked him a question.

"Harry? Why don't you change you skin color to a more natural tan?"

Harry sighed.

"I would Aunty, but I came to a decision. When I was growing up I was so concerned about being a freak that all I wanted was to be normal. Now that I finally have that chance what do I find out, but that I'm the 'Boy-who-lived.' Let's be honest, between my night-time activities, magic, and stupid celebrity status I'm never going to be normal. So instead of trying to blend in, I'm going to embrace it. I will be better then all of those normal wizards, and if they don't like meta-humans then they can deal. Either way, I'm not going to hide who I am for any of them."

As Harry finished his tirade Ivy got a tear in her eye and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you," she stated. "I agree with whatever you feel comfortable with, but I'm very happy that you chose this." With that she gave him a quick kiss and one more hug before sending him off onto the train.

Once on the train Harry quickly found a compartment and stored his trunk. He then pulled out a potions books and started to read up on his favorite subject. The door slide open and Harry saw a red head enter the compartment before the boy asked:

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," Harry replied before going back to reading his book.

"Why are you reading, are you some kind of bookworm? Oh by the way, the name is Ron Weasley."

As Harry heard the comment and name, he couldn't help but have his eye twitch.

"No I'm not a bookworm, I just happen to like potions."

"Oh, well that's weird." (Another eye twitch from Harry) "So what house do you think you are going to be in? I know that I'm going to be a Gryffindor. After all, Gryffindor is the best house and all of my family has been in it for generations." At this last comment Ron puffed out his chest proudly.

__Prat___, _Harry thought.

"Well, aren't all of the houses supposed to be equal? How can one be better then the others."

"No way are all the houses equal!" Ron spat out. "Like hell I would want to be a slimy snake. Everyone knows that snakes are evil, and Slytherins are no different. By the way, why is your skin green, did someone prank you?"

__This guy is an idiot, bigot or both? __ Harry thought as once again his eye started to twitch.

"Well, I don't think all snakes are evil for instance I have one as a familiar, see?" And with that he hissed to Ash, who came out of his sweater sleeve to look at Ron.

"YOUR A PARSLEMOUTH!" Ron screamed. "I can't believe a sat in here, your a no good slimy snake. Everyone knows that all parslemouths are Dark Wizards. I'm out of here." With that comment Ron quickly grabbed his trunk and bolted out of this room yelling about parslemouths and dark wizards coming to Hogwarts.

The rest of the train ride was fairly uneventful until the door opened and a bushy-haired brunette with large bucktooth teeth came into the room and demanded in a bossy tone:

"Tell me, have you seen a toad? Neville lost one."

"No sorry," Harry replied while still reading his book.

"Well, my name is Hermione Granger by the way, what's yours?"

"Harry Potter."

"Oh my God! Are you really? I read all about you of course, you were in so many books."

"Really, I didn't know."

"How could you not? I would have read all about it if it was me." Just as she finished saying this Ash slithered out of Harry's sleeve.

"Harry! How could you bring a snake to Hogwarts, it said right on the letter that only toads, owls, cats or rats are allowed."

"Simple, he's my familiar."

"Harry don't lie to me, everyone knows that it is impossible to get a familiar before the age of thirty. After all, Dumbledore didn't even get his until he was fifty." Hermione recited in her superior tone.

"Look Granger," Harry noticed her wince when he said her last name, "Ash is my bonded familiar whether or not you like it. I'm sorry if it goes against your notions of what is or isn't possible."

"Well I know your lying so I'm going to have to go tell a prefect so that this snake can be taken care of."

"Suit yourself Granger." And with that Harry returned to his book for the rest of the train ride after watching Hermione march out and slam his door shut.

Once the ride had ended Harry got off of the train and followed the half-giant Hagrid to the boats to cross Black Lake. Harry climbed into a boat with a tall black boy with short hair and black eyes, a plain looking brunette with tan skin and brown eyes, and what he thought was a very pretty girl with long, raven-black hair, violet eyes and porcelain-like skin. However the most distinguishing feature of all three of them was their cold, stone like masks.

__Wow, if it wasn't for reading that book on occlumency, I would be convinced that they are all jerks. They must have been studying for years to perfect that mask. I hope that I can get that good by the end of the year, or at least in time for the start the my second year,___ Harry thought to himself._

After landing on the shore, all of the first years were led by Hagrid into the castle and handed over to Professor McGonagall who explained the House System to the students. Soon they were led into the Great Hall where Professor Flitwick carried out a bench and the Sorting Hat. Once the Sorting Hat was placed on the stand it opened up its brim and sang:

"**Oh you may not think I'm pretty,**

**Don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring nerve and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**

**And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**If you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**

After the song finished Professor McGonagall started calling out names with

"Abbot, Hannah!", who was a round-faced blond girl with pigtails who was soon sorted into

"Hufflepuff!"

The names continued to be called out until one name in particular caught Harry's attention:

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

Harry watched as the same raven-black haired girl with violet eyes calmly walked up the the bench before the Sorting Hat was placed over her head. The Hat only sat there for a few moments before it called out:

"Slytherin!"

Harry watched the sorting without too much interest, though he did note that the two girls in his boat were Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis, both of whom were in Slytherin. He also noticed that Hermione Granger seemed to be sorted into Gryffindor. It seemed like for ages until:

"Potter-Black-Isley, Harry!"

"THE Harry Potter!"

"Why is his skin green?"

"What is with the last names, he can't be a Black can he?"

As Harry walked up to the bench and listened to the hushed whispers, he did notice Daphne Greengrass's mask appeared to break for a moment when her eyes widened at the mention of his name. Harry then proceeded to walk up to the hat and place in onto his head.

"Oh, you are a challenging one aren't you Mr. Harry Potter-Black-Isley, or should I say Snakeroot?" The Sorting Hat questioned.

"You are going to keep everything you find in their to yourself aren't you?" Harry asked the hat.

"Of course I will Mr. Potter, when I was created by Godric I was enchanted to maintain confidentiality. But with that being said, where should I put you?"

"Wherever you think I will my best."

"Well that's just it isn't, you do want to be the best don't you Mr. Potter. Yes, there is no denying that you have the bravery of Godric, the loyalty of Helga, and the intelligence of Rowena... But your AMBITION my dear boy. I would have to say that your ambition might even make Salazar himself green with envy. And what is this? A Parslemouth. Well there really is no other place for you then is it? Yes, good luck in the snake den Mr. Potter, because you are going to need it in":

"Slytherin!"

As Harry took off the Sorting Hat he realized that he was the only student who was not receiving any applause. He looked up to see Professor McGonagall with a resigned look on her face, but then he did note that she gave him a small smile before beckoning him to his table. Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and noted the glares he received from the Gryffindor table, along with mutterings about him being a traitor and dark wizard, but what really surprised him were the glares that he was receiving from most of the Slytherin table. However, once he thought about it he realized that he shouldn't have been too surprised. After all, he and his parents were responsible for the death of many of their parents' Master.

But while all of this was going on, thoughts were racing in Albus Dumbledore's head.

__He's alive... How could this have happened? Oh well, this can only work as a blessing though. Now that he is alive I can mold him into a weapon to fight Voldemort, and now it means I won't have to work with that Longbottom idiot. Now lets see what house he ends up in... wait a second, why is his skin green. Oh Merlin, I'm going to get so much flak from everyone if his relatives poisoned him or something. Oh well, nothing to do about it now, just have to wait for the hat to hurry up with the sorting... SLYTHERIN! How the hell did Lily and James' son end of in Slytherin! This can't be happening, he is going to be so much harder to mold if he is in a house that actually thinks for himself. What am I going to do?__

Despite Dumbledore's pondering, when Harry sat down with the first years at the Slytherin table he was pounced upon my Malfoy and his goons.

"Potter! How the hell did you end up in the Noble House of Slytherin? Look at your skin you freak! Why is a Mudblood like you in Slytherin anyways?"

Rather than respond to Malfoy, Harry decided to make his claim in Slytherin right away.

__Got to love school yard politics.__

$Ash$, Harry hissed to his familiar, $come out here and say hi to some class mates.$

As Harry hissed this Malfoy and every other Slytherin nearby listening paled as they saw Harry hiss and then a snake come out of the sleeve of his robe before it looked at Malfoy and hissed in his face.

"You're a Parslemouth?" Pansy Parkinson screeched, which seemed to also cause most of the Great Hall to quiet, including the sorting.

"Of course I'm a Parslemouth, why else would I have a Black Mamba as a familiar? Do any of you have a problem with me being a Parslemouth? Because I do believe that if anything this shows that I probably deserve to be in the Noble House of Slytherin much more then you do Malfoy, even if I may be a 'Mudblood' as you put it."

As Harry finished his statement with a look of distaste over saying Mudblood, all of the Slytherins seemed to pale and shake their heads no. Many of the staff members seemed to also have gone pale, with the exception of Professor Quirrel who seemed to grow a contemplative look on his face. Soon the Great Hall quieted down and the Sorting was finished, though Harry did note that Ron Weasley did indeed make it into Gryffindor and that the black boy, Blaise Zabini, from his boat joined him in Slytherin. This was followed by a feast and a short speech from the Headmaster before the students were sent of to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge

**Chapter 9**

Harry's first two months at Hogwarts seemed to swiftly fly by. Harry proved that he was a Slytherin by using the time he earned himself by scaring his house to learn a few basic wards to put around his bed and trunk, as well as to study second and third year material in DADA. On top of this, while he did not get much farther in his other subjects, he was competing for the top position in every other class he had... with the exception of History of Magic and oddly enough Potions.

**Flashback**

Harry was sitting in his first Potions class at a desk by himself, (he had already learned that no other Slytherin was willing to sit with him), when Professor Snape came to his name in role-call:

"Mr. Potter, our newest celebrity it seems..."

This caused most of the Slytherins and all of the Gryffindors in the class to laugh. After he finished role-call Professor Snape called out:

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A powerful sleeping potion called the Draught of the Living Death, sir."

Professor Snape looked surprised a second, but then he followed up by asking:

"And where would you look if I told you to find me bezoar?"

Harry thought about it for a second before he answered,

"In the stomach of a goat, sir."

Professor Snape just sneered at him before he asked on last time:

"And pray tell me, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfs-bane?"

Harry almost smiled, but then stopped himself before answering:

"There is not difference sir, they are the same plant, which is also call aconite."

Professor Snape just sneered once again at Harry before saying,

"10 points from Slytherin for being an insufferable know-it-all. We hurry up all of you, why aren't you writing this all down?"

Professor Snape then went on to assign them to brew a boil-cure potion, and while he could find no fault with Harry's potion, he did take of points after he 'accidentally' dropped Harry's potion and gave him a zero for the day. While Harry may have been the best brewer in the class, he quickly learned that for some odd reason Professor Snape hated him and would never give him full credit for class work.

**End Flashback**

But besides Potions and History of Magic, it quickly became clear that Harry could very well be the top student of the year. Yet even with all of this, it did not go unnoticed by Harry or the Professors that the students as a whole refused to bond with Harry Potter. In class he was mostly ignored, and when he had to work with a student they often wouldn't even talk to him. In addition to all of this, in the halls Harry had to constantly listen to people talk about how dark and evil he was and how much of a freak he was because of his skin color. As Harry sat down in the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast, Harry thought about his last two months at Hogwarts.

_I can't believe all of these idiots here at Hogwarts. All they do is judge others before they get to know each other. Constantly calling me dark and a freak. Don't they think that if I wasn't all ready dark that this treatment could very well drive me there? Oh well, I will show them. They want to put me down, but I will just use this to make me stronger. The sorting hat was right, Slytherin will make me powerful. Of course, this may just be because I have so much free time by myself and all I do is study in order to keep myself from going crazy. Oh well, on the positive side I have started to develop my 'Slytherin Mask' as I like to call the look that Daphne and the older Slytherins have. At least I can go home over winter break and see my Aunts and Babs. I got so used to having them around that I'm just now realizing how hard it is to go back to how it was before when I was alone and only trained_.

As the feast ended Harry was brought out of his musings by Professor Quirrel running into the room and announcing that there was a troll in the dungeons. After the Headmaster stupidly sent the students back to the dorms, including the Slytherins, who were in the dungeons, Harry ended up going to bed. The next say Harry and the rest of the school found out that the first year Hermione Granger was killed by the troll in the girl's bathroom the previous night before the Professors could arrive. While the school became distraught over the death, Harry vowed that he truly needed to become stronger so that something like that could not happen to him as well.

The rest of the semester quickly passed for Harry. He spent he days in classes and working on homework and his night in abandoned classrooms working on Mind Magics, DADA, and other charms and transfiguration. When he wasn't doing this he would go exploring the castle, but mostly he just let Ash do the exploring for him and just reviewed the information discovered over the bond that they shared.

As Harry was boarding the Hogwarts express to return normal civilization over the winter break, Harry soon found himself pulled into a compartment.

"Potter." A cool voiced said from behind Harry.

Harry turned around to come face-to-face with his betrothed, Daphne Greengrass.

"Ms. Greengrass, what can I do for you?" Harry asked with a neutral expression.

"I would like to talk to you about our arrangement."

"So you know about the Marriage Contract between the House of Greengrass and the House of Black?"

"Yes, though I'm surprised that you knew."

"Of course I knew, I am already Lord Black after all." As Harry said this he allowed his house rings to appear on his hand and displayed them to Daphne. "Is there a reason why you are only talking to me now that the semester is over?"

"Yes," Daphne replied, "I wanted to observe you."

"Oh really..." Harry smirked and then leaned a little closer, "and did you like what you see Ms. Greengrass?"

Daphne blushed but still replied,

"Yes, you do appear to be very efficient. It is clear that you did not have magical training coming into the magical world, but you have quickly caught up to and surpassed most students who have. May I ask a question though?" Harry nodded. "Can you explain to me why your skin is green?"

"I'm a Meta-human."

"And what exactly is a Meta-human?"

"Well, it is someone who has a genetic mutation in his or her genes that makes them slightly different. For instance I have green-tinted skin while other might have gills or even wings. In addition, many also develop what is known as 'super powers' from this mutation."

"Do you have any 'super powers' that I should be aware of since we are betrothed?"

"Besides green skin?" At Daphne's curt nod he continued, "well I can control and talk to plants, as well as I'm immune to most toxins. But besides that I thought I had more powers like levitation, summoning, banishing, and porting, but it turns out that those were just wandless magic."

"You can control wandless magic already?"

"Of course, it isn't too hard. I have control over what I just told you and I'm almost done working on my wandless stunner and shield charm."

"Are you willing to teach me?"

"Does that mean you are willing to spend time with me Ms. Greengrass?"

"Call me Daphne, we are betrothed after all, and since you passed my test I guess I can be seen in public with you. How about you come to the compartment that I share with Tracy and Blaise?"

After Harry's affirmative reply Harry joined Daphne in her compartment with Tracy and Blaise. Throughout the rest of the train ride he finally got to know a few of his fellow Slytherins and met the real Daphne, Tracy and Blaise without the mask. He soon discovered that Tracy was fairly bubbly when the mask was dropped, though Blaise did tend to be a little too serious. The most surprising thing to Harry though was that he quickly learned that Daphne had a very biting sense of sarcastic humor that he greatly enjoyed. At the end of the trip all four people agreed to meet each other for the train ride back to Hogwarts and to spend more time together the next semester. Once he left the train, Harry then met with Ivy and took a portkey back to the Greenhouse in Gotham.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge

**Chapter 10**

Harry's winter vacation seemed to wiz by the young wizard. As soon as he got home he found himself engulfed in hugs from his Aunts and then playing games with Harley and telling stories about school to everyone. While Ivy and Harley did not admit it to Harry, they were very happy to learn about his talk with Daphne at the end of the semester and hoped that things would improve for him during the next semester. During his break Harry spent as much time as possible with his family and even worked a job or two with them. However, the person he probably spent the most time with was Batgirl.

**Flashback**

It was Christmas eve and Harry ported up to his spot on top of the Library. He spotted Batgirl leaning against the wall waiting for him and walked over.

"Hey Babs!" Harry called out to her before engulfing her in a hug.

"Harry! Gotham just isn't the same without you here, how is school going?" Barbara replied back while returning the hug.

"It's alright, but I'm not really a fan of the whole Wizarding world thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how while in costume I change my skin color to normal, but out of costume I have green-tinted skin?"

"Yeah, I never did really understand that."

"I do it so that I can keep my identity as Harry Potter secret, but that is besides the point right now. Anyways, people in the Wizarding World are a bunch of sheep and bigots. As soon as I got to Hogwarts no one was interested in knowing Harry Potter, because they all wanted to know 'the Boy-who-lived.' To make it worse, as soon as I became a Slytherin everyone is convinced that I must be evil and a dark wizard, even though I'm only eleven. It's no wonder that Slytherins become dark wizards, because the rest of the Wizarding World doesn't give them much of a choice."

"That's horrible Harry!" Barbara quickly pulled Harry into a hug again. "Are you going back there or are you staying here?"

"Well, I kind of have to go back. I mean, I may not like it there and Gotham feels more like home, but I need to learn all that I can there as well. On the positive side at least at the end of the semester I started to talk to my betrothed."

"….."

"Babs, you alright?" Harry asked while looking up to Barbara. Barbara just appeared to have a blank look before she asked:

"You're betrothed... how?"

"Well some stupid law that means I have to honor a marriage contract or lose my magic."

"So you get no choice in who you marry?"

"Well sort of, but not completely."

"How is that possible, you either do or you don't."

"Well you see, Ikindofneedtwowives."

"What was that Harry?"

At this Harry just kind of looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head.

"I said that I kind of need two wives Babes."

"..."

"Babs?"

"Why the hell would you need two wives!"

"Because of the law Babs. I need one wife for Lady Black, who I don't get a choice in, and I need one wife to be Lady Potter, who I do get to choose... as long as they aren't a muggle."

"Wow, that sucks."

"Tell me about it, I don't know the first thing about women, never mind having two wives. But onto more interesting topics, how is the crime fighting going?"

"It's alright, did you here that the Joker broke out again?"

"Yeah, Ivy told me about it."

Barbara just nodded before looking down at her watch.

"Oh, I got to go meet Batman and Robin, can I meet you in two days."

"Sure Babs, no problem... I take it they still aren't too fond of me."

"I really don't know what their problem is. I mean, Batman I can kind of understand, but I don't get Robin's problem."

"It's simple... Robin has a crush on you."

"Robin does NOT have a crush on me!"

"Whatever you say Babs."

"Prat!"

"Oh, before you go I have a Christmas present for you." At this Harry pulled a gold necklace with an emerald out of his pocket and handed it to Barbara.

"It's beautiful! But I'm kind of afraid to wear it, what if the chain breaks? And you didn't have to get me anything, though I did order you a new DADA book that should be delivered tomorrow or soon after."

"Don't worry about any of that Babs. First off I didn't steal it, it came from the Potter vaults." Harry noted a look of relief that came over Barbara's face at that comment. "Also, the chain is spelled to be unbreakable and only you will be able to remove it if you put it on. But most importantly, it is spelled so that it will protect your mind."

"Harry, this is too much."

"No it's not Babs. Whether or not you want to believe you are my best friend and this necklace will help keep you safe. If anything think of the present protecting me as well."

"Alright if you say so."

"Good, I should get going. Merry Christmas Babs."

"Merry Christmas Harry."

After she said Merry Christmas Harry paused for a second and then pulled Barbara into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek before porting away, leaving behind a red-faced Batgirl.

**End Flashback**

The rest of the winter break was fairly uneventful. Harry and Ivy spent a lot of time experimenting on some of her personal plants uses in potions, but did not make any real breakthroughs. While not working with Ivy or cleaning up the streets with Batgirl, Harley and Harry spent a lot of time working on his gymnastics and hand-to-hand combat skills since he had no one to train with while at school. But even with all of this work he did manage to have some fun with his Aunts and pulled a few jobs and pranks.

**Flashback**

Harry and Ivy were studying the Rose Jewel in the Gotham Museum when the glass window crashed in and Batman, Robin and Batgirl dropped down to the ground.

"Hey Batgirl!" Harry called out.

"Hey Snake, I thought you said that you were spending the night with Harley and Ivy?"

At this comment Harry and Ivy were both happy to note that both Batman and Robin developed an eye twitch.

"Oh I am Batgirl, but Harley is working on the security system right now, she should be back in a minute or two." Harry replied before he slyly looked at Ivy and then Batman and Robin. "So Batgirl, I see your wearing the necklace I gave..."

This caused Ivy to snicker and Batgirl to blush while Robin just got red in the face.

"Your wearing a necklace from that jerk! How could you? Don't you know that he probably stole that?" Robin yelled at Batgirl.

"Hey! That was my mother's necklace! Just because I'm a thief doesn't mean I know I shouldn't give away stolen gifts." As Harry said this he internally smirked as he saw both Ivy and Batgirl scowl at Robin.

"Yeah right, once a thief always a thief."

"Robin focus," Batman scolded Robin.

Unfortunately as he said this Harry saw Harley give him a thumbs up from behind the Bat family.

"Well, that's my cue, thanks for the distraction Rob... I really do owe you one." Just as Harry finished saying this he grabbed the Jewel and Ivy's hand, ported to Harley and ported out. Just as Batman and Robin's jaw dropped, Harry ported back in, gave Batgirl a hug from behind and ported out saying "Have a good night."

After Harry left Batman turned around to Batgirl and said,

"We really need to have a talk about your friends."

**End Flashback**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge

**Chapter 11**

Harry was sitting in one of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express waiting to go back to school when Daphne walked into the compartment.

"Good morning Daphne, did you have a good holiday?" Harry asked.

"Yes Pot-Harry, I did have a good holiday."

"Good, are you still interested in training this semester?" At this Harry was happy to note that Daphne actually smiled for a second before she went back to a neutral expression.

"Yes Harry, I look forward to learning what you know."

"Excellent, but I would like to ask for something in return for the extra tutoring I'm giving you."

Daphne just smirked before she replied,

"Aren't we a little young to be asking for 'favors' Harry?"

Harry just blushed before he stuttered out,

"No, not those kinds of favors, but I would like some help if you can give it to me."

"It depends on what it is."

"Well, I would like to work on the Mind Arts with you. It is clear that you have already mastered Occlumency, and I figure since we are going to get married anyways then it we be safe to practice Legilimency on each other."

Daphne paused for a minute and thought about it before she replied,

"Deal, but I want a magical oath that you will not tell anyone anything you find in my head unless I give you permission beforehand."

"Acceptable, but the same applies for you Daphne."

They shook hands before Daphne smirked again and said,

"Are you sure you aren't just asking this so you can see memories of me in a shower?"

Harry just blushed again.

The rest of the train ride passed quickly for Harry and Daphne, and soon they were joined by Tracey and Blaise. Once the train reached Hogsmeade the four of them took a carriage to Hogwarts and joined the Slytherin table for the welcome back feast. When the feast was over Harry and the others returned to the Slytherin Dorms, but walked right into an ambush by several Slytherin students.

**Flashback**

Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise were walking into the common room when Harry saw several curses fly towards them. Harry yelled,

"Get down!", before pulling out his wand with one hand and casting his best wandless shield charm with the other. Most of the curses splashed against the shield, but Tracey took a bludgeoning hex to the stomach and Harry took a cutting curse to his left shoulder after his shield broke. Daphne and Blaise pulled out their wands while Tracey wheezed on the ground when Draco Malfoy walked in front of the pack of seven students and said,

"Not so scary are you now Potter? We let you off easy last semester, but I think it's time that you're reminded who your betters are in Slytherin House."

As he finished his rant he lifted his wand, but before he could say anything Harry ran forward and banished him into the crowd of supporters. Harry then turned to Theodore Nott and shielded a stunner before punching him in the nose. He then used a stunner to drop Marcus Flint, but was hit in the side by a bludgeoning hex from Adrian Pucey. Harry staggered back a few steps, knowing that he probably broke a rib or two, but was saved from having to retaliate when Daphne and Blaise both sent full body binds at Pucey and Parkinson. Soon after Daphne and Blaise joined the fight the three of them quickly took down the other Slytherins and then marched themselves and Tracy to the Infirmary. After being healed no one bothered them that night as Blaise and Harry set up a few wards around their respective beds.

**End Flashback**

After the incident in the common room the other Slytherins tended to leave the "Neutrals", as Daphne, Tracy and Blaise were called because their families weren't involved in the war, and Harry alone. For the rest of the semester the four of them stayed together and started to develop a close friendship. Harry didn't admit it out loud, but he was relieved that he didn't have to spend the whole semester alone like last time. In addition to spending time with the Neutrals, Harry and Daphne spent a lot of time training together and getting to know each other. Harry learned that Daphne had a sister who was four years younger then her named Astoria, and came from an old family that had a proud history of remaining neutral in Wizarding Wars. During their training sessions Harry started to teach Daphne hand-to-hand combat and gymnastics, but they mostly focused on DADA and Mind Magics. While overall the training went smoothly, there was a few awkward patches.

**Flashback**

Daphne was testing Harry's occlumency skills in an abandoned classroom in the dungeons when Daphne hit upon some of Harry's memories as Snakeroot.

"Your a thief!" Daphne shrieked as she pulled out of Harry's mind. "I thought the Potter and Black families are rich, how could you be a thief?"

"Wait hold on a minute. Yes I may be a thief, but I don't do it because I need the money."

"What, you do it because your bored?" Daphne deadpanned.

"..."

"You do do it because your bored!"

Harry just looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well you need to understand several things Daphne. First, I didn't always know that I was rich. Second, I didn't even know about the magical world when I started. And finally, it is kind of like a family job. Yes me and my Aunts do it mostly for entertainment, but even you got to admit that from what you saw in my memories it is kind of a rush."

"Yeah, but I can't believe that the 'Great Harry Potter' is a criminal in the muggle world."

"Hey, I'm not a criminal!"

Daphne just stared at Harry.

"Alright, I may be a little, but I'm not really a criminal, just a thief."

"How is there a difference?"

"Well, I make up for it by fighting crime when I'm not robbing people."

"Isn't that a little hypocritical?"

"..."

"See, you are just being a hypocrite."

"Hey, not completely. I mean, I don't commit violent crimes."

Daphne just stared at him.

"It's true. Here, look at my memories. You will clearly see that while I commit non-violent crimes, while me and Batgirl have worked together to stop many violent crimes."

"Batgirl?" Daphne deadpanned.

"Hey, your just jealous that you don't have a cool costume or nickname."

"Really?" She just stared at him again.

"Can you just pretend for me Daphne?"

"Fine... now let me see those memories."

**End Flashback**

After that training session Daphne agreed that Harry's life as Snakeroot was clearly a rush, and couldn't help but feel a little jealous of all the time that Batgirl got to spend with Harry fighting crime. The rest of the semester past fairly quickly for Daphne and Harry and before they knew it they had finals and were preparing to head home for the summer.

Harry, Daphne and Tracey were sitting down at the Slytherin table the day before it was time to go back when Headmaster Dumbledore walked over to the table.

"Good Morning Harry," Dumbledore greeted.

Harry and Daphne's eyes narrowed, because they both knew about the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore.

"Is there something that I can help you with Headmaster? And please, call me Mr. Potter until we get to know each other better."

Dumbledore just sighed before putting on his past grandfatherly facade.

"Very well Mr. Potter if that is what you would like. As to what I would like to talk about, I need to discuss your summer living arrangements."

"There is nothing to discuss Headmaster, I going back to live with my Aunt."

Dumbledore appeared confused for a second before he responded,

"Your Aunt is dead Mr. Potter."

"Not my Aunt Petunia, but my Aunt Pamela."

"Well either way it doesn't matter, because I think it would be best for your protection if you went to live with the Weasleys for the summer."

Both Harry and Daphne narrowed their eyes again at the mention of the Weasleys. In their opinion Ron was an idiot and they both remembered the Marriage Contract that Dumbledore tried to pass off. As they were thinking about this Headmaster Dumbledore tried to slip into Harry's mind but was forcibly rejected.

"Please stay out of my mind Headmaster," Harry growled. "And why would I want to go to the Weasleys for my protection?"

"I'm sorry my boy, but I just needed to make sure you weren't possessed. You see, Voldemort possessed Professor Quirrel this year and I wanted to make sure that you were in your right state of mind."

Meanwhile he was really thinking,

_ How the hell did he develop mind shields so quickly? This isn't good, I need to be able to mold him. Oh well, maybe I can get Molly to slip him a love potion at the Weasleys this summer. Yes, that would be for the best. I will just tell him that he needs to go there for his protection and the Greater Good, and then I will have him eating out of my hand next semester once he is in a love induced faze over Ms. Weasley._

"Moreover Mr. Potter, you need to go to the Weasleys over the summer so that you can be protected from Voldemort and spend time with more light-sided Wizarding folks. It is what you parents would have wanted after all." At this comment he sent a look to Daphne.

"But I don't want-" Harry was cut off when Dumbledore replied.

"Mr. Potter, this is not up for discussion. This is for the Greater Good after all."

With that ending statement Dumbledore walked out without even realizing the look of glares he was receiving from both Daphne and Harry. Shortly after he left they both returned to their breakfast and Hedwig came in with a letter for Harry from Barbara."

"Your not going to go to the Weasleys are you?" Daphne asked as Harry opened his letter.

"Of course not, why would a do that."

Before she could reply Harry started to read his letter and his jaw dropped. Daphne was about to ask what it said, but then she saw him get really red in the face and drop the letter. Harry jumped up from the table and said,

"I got to go Daph, I'll see you next year." He then proceeded to run out of the Great Hall.

Daphne was shocked over what would receive that kind of response when she noticed the letter on the table. As she picked it up and started to read she got visibly paler. The letter read:

**Dear Harry,**

**I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this over a letter, but you need to know before you come home to Gotham. The Joker was never found after his last breakout from Arkham and it seems that he found out about Ivy and Harley's relationship. I'm so sorry Harry, but the Joker killed Ivy and Harley. Me and the Bats found their bodies, but couldn't find the Joker. I will see you as soon as you get back.**

**Love,**

**Babs**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge

**Chapter 12**

Harry Potter was walking along a rooftop stalking his pray. He had been back in Gotham for a little over a week and had just found his first break in hunting down the Joker when spying on the mob and heard that the man he was stalking, Chris Ricci, had been in contact with the Joker recently. Harry watched as a tall black man walk out of an alley way and approach Ricci.

"So you called saying you have some information to sell the bosses?" The man asked Ricci while taking out a cigarette to light.

"Y-yeah I got something, but it isn't good." Ricci replied while nervously looking up and down the alley, which only helped to make Harry more intrigued.

"What's got you so spooked?" Asked the man after taking a drag on the cigarette.

"Joker has finally gone off the deep end."

Now Harry was very intrigued.

"Joker has always had some screws loose."

"No you don't get it," Ricci replied, "this time it is really bad... as in pack up your bags and leave Gotham bad."

The man stopped for a second and looked Ricci over.

"What is he planning and how much do you want for it?"

"I want at least fifty thousand and safe passage out of Gotham."

"That bad?"

Ricci just nodded before holding out his hand,

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, but this better be worth it."

"It will be Jermone, I will pick up the cash at the usual spot tomorrow." Ricci then tossed a rolled up newspaper to Jermone and left the alley.

Harry thought about what had been said for a few moments before making a small plan. Quickly Harry picked himself up from his perch and ported behind Jermone. Harry then sent a wandless stunner at Jermone's back and picked up the newspaper that Jermone dropped when he fell. Opening the newspaper Harry pulled out a small piece of paper and read:

**The Joker is planning a mass breakout at Arkham Asylum next Friday night in order to celebrate the death of 'that Harlot'. I don't know what time it is planned for.**

**-C.R.**

Harry looked over the paper slip of paper one more time before coming to a decision. Nodding to himself he slipped the piece of paper in his pocket and threw the newspaper on the ground. He then pulled out his wand, rolled Jermone over and cast a quick 'enervate'. When Jermone started to stir and open his eyes Harry pointed his wand at him and asked,

"Are you Jermone as in Jermone White?"

"Yeah, what's it to you... and how did a little kid like you knock me out."

"Are you the same Jermone White that works for the De Luca family and pulled the hit on the Kaufmans?"

"Yeah kid, now you better point the stick somewhere else before I do the same to you."

"Good... And it was you who killed both of their kids and rapped their ten year old daughter right?"

At this Jermone started to stand on shaky legs and got red in the face before bellowing:

"And what has that got to do with anything before I kill you kid."

"Nothing really, it just means that I won't feel guilty about using a spell that I have no practice with." Harry replied with an evil smirk on his face.

"Wha-"

"OBLIVATE!"

As soon as the white light hit Jermone his eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground. Harry looked down at him only to see Jermone stare at him with a blank look.

"Jermone? Jermone?" Harry asked the now drooling man.

"Hmmm, seems I might have gave him a complete mind wipe... maybe I should use less power and get a bit more practice for next time. Oh well, nothing that can be done about it now." And with that thought Harry ported back to the greenhouse with a smirk on his face.

Harry was sitting on top of the Gotham City Public Library waiting for Batgirl under his father's Invisibility Cloak the Monday before the breakout when he thought about the day he got back to Gotham.

**Flashback**

Harry Potter was in Ivy's greenhouse bent over a trunk filled with recovered items from the Potter Family Vaults searching for things that he could use on his hunt.

_Lets see... _Harry thought to himself;_ thank god Dad was an Auror, he has some really good equipment. He has several healing potions and vials of __Veritaserum, a few anti-summoning wand holster, several back-up wands, a few other useful items, but most importantly, his invisibility cloak._

Just as Harry finished packing the cloak, a spare wand, and a few potions into a bag Batgirl walked into the greenhouse.

"Harry!" Batgirl shouted before she ran over and giving him a rib-crushing hug and starting to tear up a bit. "I'm so sorry Harry. Me and Batman didn't know that the Joker was after Ivy and Harley until it was too late. If we had known I would have done something Harry, I promise. I know how much Ivy meant to you, she was like a mother to you."

At this Harry just nodded with a few tears coming down his face, but didn't reply. Barbara continued,

"I want you to know Harry that I'm here for you no matter what and if you want it, I will help you catch the Joker."

"T-thanks Babs, but I can't ask you for help, because I'm not going to try and 'catch' the Joker."

"What?" Barbara yelled in clear outrage. "You're just going to give up? What about justice."

At this comment Harry stopped crying and got an ice-cold look in his eye.

"Oh, I will get my justice, but I'm not going to catch the Joker and throw him in Arkham... I'm going to kill him."

"Harry, don't say things like that!"

"I'm sorry Babs, but it's true. While I may not have liked them, the Joker has taken away all of my remaining family. I will get my justice."

Barbara just looked nervous before she replied,

"Harry, you can't kill him... I can't be a part of that."

"I'm sorry Babs, but it has to be done whether or not you like it. As much as I hate to agree with my Aunt Marge on anything, she was right when she said that at a certain point a wild dog just needs to be put down. This time I plan to finally put down the Joker."

"But H-harry, you know I can't let you do this."

Harry face filled with sorrow for a few moments before he put on a neutral mask and replied,

"I'm sorry that this is going to go against you beliefs as Batgirl, but I will do this whether or not you want me to. Snakeroot will have his revenge... please don't try to stop me."

As soon as he had finished talking he ported away leaving a tear stricken Barbara behind before she could reply.

**Flashback End**

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Barbara land on the roof of the library and call out:

"Harry! Are you here Harry? Why did you want to meet? I think that we should talk about the other day."

Harry didn't bother to reply, but instead set his jaw and tossed a large envelope to Barbara from under his cloak before porting away.

Barbara couldn't help but lose a few tears as she heard Harry port away as she bent down to pick up the envelope. Barbara opened the envelope, pulled out a small letter and let out a gasp as she read:

**Batman, Batgirl, Commissioner Gordon... and I guess Robin,**

** An informant of mine has told me that the Joker is planning a mass breakout of Arkham Asylum this Friday night. I was not given the time, but I felt that you had the right to know.**

** With that being said, I would also like to tell you that Friday night I plan to kill the Joker. He took the last of my family away from me when he killed Poison Ivy, and I will have my justice. Originally I was not going to tell you about the breakout, but I decided that you should know in case the Joker manages to kill me and I fail to prevent the breakout.**

** On a final note, please do not attempt to interfere with justice. We have all seen how the system has failed in protecting its citizens in the past and I will take any attempt to stop me from taking out the Joker as a hostile action.**

**You have been warned,**

**Snakeroot**

As soon as Batgirl finished reading the letter she wiped the tears from her eyes and left to go deliver it Batman. As much as she hated what she had to do, she knew that they needed to make plans to stop both the breakout and Snakeroot.

It was 8:00 pm Friday night and the Joker couldn't help but have a smile on his face. All of his plans had been going so well since he got ride of that Harlot and her slut with the plant fetish. Yes, things were looking up for the Joker. Ivy and Harley were out of the picture and once he finished his breakout for Arkham the Bats would be to busy to stop him from playing with Gotham. Yes, he couldn't wait to bring Gotham to its knees.

The Joker noted the time and signaled a few of his men before sending a canister of his smylex into the guard booth at the front gate of Arkham. The Joker smiled to himself as he saw three guards laugh themselves to death, but was interrupted when he heard a faint popping about 50 yards behind him in the trees. Joker halted his hired thugs and sent three of his men to investigate it, while leaving the other two with himself. After all, it wouldn't do to have the Bats show up before he could invite a few more guests to have fun.

Just as the Joker was about to call the three men back he heard one of them shout and then saw a flash of red through the trees. He listened to see if any of them would call to him but couldn't hear anything.

_Well this isn't any fun, _the Joker thought to himself. _If they don't get back soon I might have to introduce them to some Joker Juice when we finish the breakout... No, maybe I should do that anyway. It would be fun to test my new product, and I do always love to put a smile on people's faces._

The Joker was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw someone pop into existence right in front of his eyes. He studied the young boy who had tan skin, long black hair, and was wearing a trench coat with snake-like vines on it with dark clothes underneath. He thought that he recognized the kid for a second when he suddenly realized just who it was.

"What are you doing here Snakeroot? Don't you know it's past you bedtime?" The Joker called out, while trying to subtly motion for his two goons to attack.

Snakeroot didn't reply but instead just ported behind the Joker's men and banished them into the outer wall of Arkham. Harry then turned to the Joker and started to walk towards him with a hard glint in his eyes.

"So you got some tricks kid?" The Joker asked before letting out a loud laugh. "You are going to be soooo much fun to play with."

The Joker then pulled out a switch blade and a revolver and asked,

"Before we begin, how about a joke?" The Joker started to back away from the approaching boy but continued while waving his revolver during his speech. "So two men are breaking out of the asylum when they get to the top of the tower. The first one looks over the edge sees that the ocean is right underneath and jumps into the water. Once he resurfaces he calls back to the man who he knows is afraid of water, 'Come on and jump down here and I'll help you swim to the shore.' The man just stares at the man in the water and he s-says...he says back, 'what do you think I am? Crazy? I know you will just let go halfway to the shore.'"

Just as the Joker finished the joke he titled his head back and let out a laugh and stopped his random waving of his revolver. He stopped to smile at Harry for a second and then BANG! The Joker fired his revolver at Harry. However, as soon as Harry saw the Joker smile he ported behind the Joker and punched him in the right kidney while also banishing him. The Joker was tossed into the ground and let out a groan as Harry summoned the Joker's gun and knife away from him. Harry walked over to the Joker and punched/banished the Joker in the face while saying in a low, cool voice,

"That first hit was for Harley and this one was my Aunt Ivy."

He then summoned the Joker's switch blade and flipped it open while walking forward.

"And now I'm going to kill you for me."

Just as Harry was about to slash at the Joker's throat he was tackled away from the Joker. Harry rolled to his feet and banished his new opponent away from him to realize that he had just banished Batman into the Joker, who was still just laying there and bleeding on the ground. Harry looked between Batman and the Joker and then growled while walking forward.

"I warned you Bats, the Joker is mine and you might have to go with him if you don't stop interfering!" Harry crossed the rest of the distance to Batman and the Joker as Batman pulled himself up when Harry heard a voice cry out from behind him,

"Snake, wait!"

"What do you want Batgirl?" Harry growled out without turning around.

"You need to stop this Snake, you caught him... you got your justice."

At this point Harry did turn around and took a few steps towards Batgirl.

"You think that this is justice? How is this justice? The Arkham Asylum is just a revolving door for most of these criminals. Hell, I know for a fact that my Aunt has broken out of here on many occasions. How can giving the Joker a small vacation to plan his next 'show' be justice?"

Batgirl just got silent for a second when she noticed that Batman seemed to be readying himself into a fighting stance. Seeing this she knew that she needed to end this quickly before it escalated.

"It will be different this time Snake."

"You know that isn't true Batgirl."

"But Snake, we're superheroes... we don't do this kind of thing."

This just caused Harry just got red of in his face and he yelled,

"Well maybe that's the problem! We spend so much time protecting the criminals with our morals that we aren't protecting the innocents." As he finished yelling he all of a sudden ducked a bola thrown by Batman. Harry just growled before he ported behind Batman and stunned him.

"What did you do Harry?" Batgirl yelled as she saw her mentor drop like someone cut his strings.

"I just knocked him out for interfering, and now I'm going to finish this."

"Harry, please don't... I'm begging you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to see you become a monster like him. You're a hero Harry, and this isn't what heroes do."

"So what your saying is that heroes shouldn't kill murderers."

"Yes Harry, I am."

Harry paused for a second while holding the switchblade over the Joker before he sighed and said,

"Fine Babs, I won't kill him for you." At this Batgirl released I breath that she hadn't realized that she was holding. "But if you're asking me to do this, I'm done being a hero."

After Harry said this he tossed the Joker's switchblade on the ground and then took off his domino mask. He looked at the mask in his hand before getting a cold look in his eye and tossed it at Batgirl's feet. Batgirl started to tear up, and looked at Harry only to turn away at the hard look in his eye. Harry waited a few seconds and stared at Batgirl before sighing and porting away, but not before spiting out,

"I hope you made the right choice 'hero'."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge

**Chapter 13**

The rest of the summer went by quickly for Harry Potter. The day after he gave up his life as Snakeroot, Harry went to the Metropolis Branch of Gringotts and hired help in transplanting all of the plants from Ivy's Greenhouse to his greenhouse at the Potter Ancestral Home. After the greenhouse was moved, Harry decided to pack up and spend the rest of his summer training at his ancestral home in England. While Harry would be the first to tell you that he did not have the best summer, some good things did come out of it.

**Flashback**

Harry was sitting in a private room at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for the person who was applying to help him maintain the greenhouse over the summer when the door opened and Harry heard someone squeak. Harry looked up and saw a very nervous Neville Longbottom standing in the door way.

"Hey Neville, are you ready for your interview?" Harry asked the clearly shaking boy.

Neville just nodded and walked towards the table before asking,

"Am I-I going to be w-working f-for you this summer?"

"Yeah Neville, that's the idea."

Harry then offered him a seat and sat down across from a still shaking Neville.

"Now Neville, tell me why I should hire you to work in my greenhouse this summer."

"W-well, I got the second highest grade in Herbology this year."

"I know that Neville... I got the highest."

Neville just flushed at this and looked embarrassed. Harry then proceeded to stare at a fidgeting Neville for a few minutes and then finally said,

"Look Neville, I want to hire you and I think that you'll be great for the job, but you got to grow a backbone if you're going to work for me."

Neville just looked shocked before asking in a shy voice,

"You want to hire me?"

"Yeah Neville, you are almost as good as me with plants and I have an unfair advantage. Why wouldn't I want to hire you?"

"Because you're a S-Slytherin?"

"What does that matter? It's not like I get along with my house anyways. The only people I spend time with are the neutrals."

"You really don't care that I'm a Gryffindor and a near-Squib."

Harry just sighed and face-palmed.

"Look Neville you got into Hogwarts, so you are clearly not a squib, and I know that you will do a great job. If you can deal with me being a 'slimy snake' then I see no reason why I shouldn't hire you."

Neville finally looked excited for the first time since he arrived and his face lit up.

"Thanks Harry! I would love to work in a greenhouse this summer."

"Great Neville, I'll add you to the wards and owl you the address to the manor."

Harry got up to shake Neville's hand and then leave, but was stopped by Neville.

"H-Harry?"

Harry looked over at the once again nervous looking boy.

"Yeah Neville?"

"Did you know that our parents used to be friends during the war?"

"No Neville, I don't know much of anything about my parents. No one has ever really told me anything."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah Neville, why?"

"Well, it's just your mother was my Godmother and my mother was your Godmother. My Gran told me a lot about both of our parents growing up and I always wanted to get to know you because of it. If you want I can tell you some stories about both of our parents."

This caused Harry's mask to break for the first time since the Joker incident when his face lit up.

"Thanks Neville, I would really appreciate that."

"It's no p-problem Harry... we're god-brothers after all."

**Flashback End**

Following that day Harry and Neville became closer friends while working in the greenhouse over the summer. While he wasn't working in the greenhouse, Harry would either work on his homework, train his gymnastics and hand-to-hand combat and expand on what he was training in during the last school year. The only new training that Harry added to his schedule during the summer was the beginning of his animagus training, which was started when he brewed the animagus revealing potion towards the end of summer and found out that his form was a Shadow Phoenix with emerald green eyes and a lightening bolt shaped scar under its wing. He personally thought that it was a good representation of his personality, because a Shadow Phoenix had light-sided ideals, but went about in ways that would be described as gray at best. While Harry was happy that he discovered his form, by the time September 1st arrived he barely made any progress in his transformation.

Harry walked to the gate of Platform 9 and ¾ to find the enter Weasley family standing outside the gate placing their hands on the stone pillar.

"The barrier is sealed off," said Molly Weasley.

The rest of the Weasleys started inspecting the wall until Ron turned around and spotted Harry watching them.

"Oi Potter!" Ron spat. "What did you do to the barrier?" This caused the rest of the Weasleys to turn around and Ginny Weasley to 'eeep' and blush.

Harry just sighed, but kept a neutral mask on.

"First off, have you heard of the Statute of Secrecy? You really should quite down Ronald." Harry said with a smirk as he saw Ron's ears turn pink. "As for what I have done to the barrier, I have done nothing."

"Don't lie Potter! Everyone knows that you are a future Dark Lord, you must have done something." Ron replied with a smug grin.

"God you are an idiot Ronald, if I wanted to block the barrier wouldn't I have waited until I was through it?"

Ron once again turn pink, but not before Molly Weasley bristled and screeched,

"Now you see here, don't you dare talk to my Ronnie like that! Your parents would be ashamed of you if they could see you right now. A Potter in Slytherin! Your parents must be rolling in their graves!"

This comment finally set Harry off after his long, horrible summer.

"Don't you dare talk about my parents you old hag!" Harry internally smirked as he saw Mrs. Weasley bristle while the rest of the Weasleys blanched. "You have no right to talk to me about failing my family when you do such a poor job setting an example for yours."

This caused the rest of the Weasleys to get red in the face and then Mrs. Weasley replied,

"Well I neve-"

"Oh don't give me that Mrs. Weasley, I know all about what you have done."

This caused Mrs. Weasley to pale while the rest got a confused look on their faces.

"That's right Mrs. Weasley, I know all about your act of Line Theft!"

As Mrs. Weasley go paler Ron stepped up and yelled at Harry,

"How dare you accuse my mother of such a thing? This only proves how you are going dark!"

"Really Ron? Then how about you ask how your 'darling' mother set up a binding marriage contract without my consent between myself and Ginerva for the cost of half the Potter Family Vaults with the help of Dumbledore."

This caused Ron's face to light up with greed, Ginny to look excited, Fred and George to look at their mother with disgust and Percy to just look intrigued.

"Oh don't get too excited everybody. I luckily got the contract canceled because of a technicality. But with that being said, don't push me Weasleys or else I will bring you to court on charges of Line Theft to two Most Honorable and Ancient Houses."

As the Weasleys once again turned deathly pale Harry decided to just leave, walk around a corner and then port onto the platform before boarding the train.

Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table catching up with Daphne about her summer that she spent it in Spain, when Professor Snape approached Harry with a look of disgust on his face.

"Potter!" Professor Snape yelled with a sneer. "Go to the Headmaster's office at the end of the feast, the password is acid pop."

Harry just nodded before returning to his conversation. When the feast was over Harry made his way up the flights of the stairs before approaching the gargoyle in front of the Headmaster's office and giving it the password. Once Harry entered the office he walked over to the desk and plopped down in a chair in front of the Headmaster.

"You asked to speak with me Dumbledore?"

"Yes Harry," Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly facade. "I wanted to know what you did this summer. I was very disappointed in you when you did not go to the Weasleys. You put yourself at a great risk when you did not heed my advice."

Harry internally seethed before he answered.

"My Aunt passed away so I had to go home to take care of some family matters."

This made Dumbledore's eyes twinkle a little more before he responded,

"Very well Harry, but now that you have no family left it is imperative that you are protected over the summers. I will make the arrangements for a place for you to stay next summer."

Harry clenched hit fist and almost broke his mask to curse the Headmaster before he calmed himself.

"That won't be necessary Headmaster. I will be staying at my ancestral home next summer."

"Nonsense Harry. You will be staying with the Weasleys next summer. You will have more protection and a chance to bond with a light-sided family. It is for the Greater Good. Now with that being said, it is off to bed with you."

"But Headmaster I-"

"Go to bed Mr. Potter, there is no more room for discussion."

Harry just got up and left seething, all the while thinking,

_Good luck actually trying to get me to stay with those people next summer. I think I would rather spend a summer in Arkham before I spent a summer with those people._

Once Harry got to his common room he quickly went to his dorm and went to bed after setting up a few basic wards.

The next two months leading up to Halloween went by in a blur for Harry. In his wand-based classes, meaning Transfiguration and Charms, Harry was still clearly the number one student, though he was possibly failing Lockhart's class... It probably wasn't a good thing when he asked why they were assigned fiction novels for textbooks in front of the whole class. As for the rest of the classes he was still competing with Neville for number one in Herbology and passing with an acceptable in Potions, Astronomy and History, despite being one of the best brewers in the school.

When it came to his extracurricular activities things were coming along nicely. Harry and Daphne were still training together in gymnastics, hand-to-hand combat, DADA, and Mind Magics. In gymnastics and hand-to-hand combat Daphne was making a good deal of progress, but was still trying to counteract years of inbred laziness in terms of doing anything without magic. In DADA they were about finished with the fourth year material, and in Mind Magics they had finally mastered occlumency, but were still on the basics for legilimency. The only new thing that they added to their training was when Harry gave Daphne a does of the animagus revealing potion and Daphne discovered that she had a black panther form with violet eyes. But even with the newly added animagus training, both Daphne and Harry were happy with the progress of their training and were slowly becoming better friends as well.

Harry and Daphne were walking together from the Halloween feast when they came across a crowd blocking the hallway. Harry and Daphne fought their way up to the front of the crowd to see that everyone was staring at Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, hanging petrified on the wall under a sign written in blood that read:

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.  
>ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.<strong>

When Harry finished reading this he looked around when all of a sudden he felt himself be pushed up against a wall with Filch yelling in his face,

"You! I know it was you! Everyone goes on about how your a dark wizard! I'll kill you for what you have done to Mrs. Norris!"

Before anything more could be done, Harry broke Filch's grip and pushed him away.

"I didn't do anything you crazy old man! I just got here like everyone else."

Before Filch could protest Professor Dumbledore walked up with his eyes twinkling merrily and said,

"It's true Mr. Filch, we have no proof that Mr. Potter was involved. However, we will keep an eye on Mr. Potter."

As Dumbledore went to leave for his office all he could think was,

_Merlin must be looking out for me! This couldn't have come at a better time. If things go like last time and we have a few attacks then I can talk Fudge into throwing that brat into Azkaban for a few months without a trial and then swoop in as the boy's personal savior after I take him out of Azkaban. Not only will the boy come to view me as his savior, but he will be broken by the Dementors. Yes, this could work out very well for the Greater Good._

When Harry returned to the Slytherin Dorms for the night, he could not help but feel nervous about all of the whisperings and stares he was getting.

_ I can't believe everyone already thinks that I'm the heir of Slytherin and attacked the damn cat. _Harry thought to himself. _First off, I was in the Great Hall with almost the whole school when the attack happened! But I don't even know why I'm surprised. Neville and the neutrals know that I didn't do anything and the rest of the people in the Wizarding World are sheep anyways._

The next week passed too slowly for Harry's liking. The week after the attack of Mrs. Norris most people not only thought that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, but felt that it was their duty to attack him in the halls when no one was looking. Of course every time Harry defended himself people would just act like this only confirmed that he was a dark wizard. These attacks only escalated until the day of the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch game when a rogue bludger tried to attack Harry in the stands until Harry sent a 'Reducto' at it. While some of the Slytherins thought this was justified most of the school just used this as more fuel for the 'Harry is a Dark Wizard' fire.

Harry was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table the day after the game when all of the sudden the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Lucius Malfoy, and two Aurors walked into the Great Hall and up to Harry before training their wands on him.

"Mr. Potter, you are under arrest for charges of petrifying one Colin Creevey. Please surrender your wand and then come with us to the Ministry of Magic for questioning." Minister Fudge said with a smug grin on his face.

Harry looked up to the smug Minister and Lucius Malfoy and then over to the pale Daphne. He just let out a sigh and got up before handing his wand to Fudge and saying,

"Fine I will go with you, but I want all of my things to go to Daphne, she is my betrothed after all."

Minister Fudge just agreed with a smirk before marching Harry out of the Great Hall to the applause of most of the school and several members of the teaching staff.

Harry was sitting on a boat in the ocean that was making its way to a dark island and starting to grow weary.

"Ah Minister" Harry nervously asked out while looking towards the dark castle on the island, "aren't we supposed to be going to the Ministry of Magic?"

Fudge just grinned before replying,

"Of course not. We at the Ministry heard how you have attacked students and are a parslemouth. You-know-who was a parslemouth and I won't be known as the Minster who let you have free range in the Ministry. No, you are going straight to Azkaban. Me and Lucius agree it's the best place for people like you."

Harry just got red in the face and then grinned.

"Very well Minister, if that is what you think is for the best."

Before Fudge could respond Harry then ported away for a second, but then yelped in pain as he reappeared in the boat. Lucius just smirked at him and then said,

"Apparition Mr. Potter? That's really remarkable for one so young, especially without a wand for a focus. Yes, you truly are remarkable Mr. Potter, not that we expected less from someone with the same gift as the Dark Lord. That's why we made sure to use magic locking cuffs on you instead of the typical ones."

Harry just growled but sat down in the boat. When they landed on the island Harry noted that it was getting steadily colder and darker as the approached the prison. When Harry was marched into the prison things got steadily darker until his vision went black and all he heard was,

_"Not Harry, anything but Harry..."_

_ "Step aside you silly girl..."_

_ "Harry, I can't let you do this..."_

_ "I hope you made the right choice, 'hero'..."_

The next thing Harry knew he was awoken as he was thrown on a hard stone floor. He looked up as he saw an Auror unlock his cuffs and then leave the cell before locking the door behind him. He looked past the door and saw Fudge smiling at him with an evil grin. Fudge looked him over before he said,

"I hope you enjoy your stay in Azkaban with your cellmate Mr. Potter. It is always nice to reunite a child with his Godfather after all."

Fudge just smirked at him, but he soon saw the world go black once again as another Dementor approached his cell.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge

**Chapter 14**

It was a week before finals at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Daphne Greengrass was in a funk. Since Harry had been arrested in early November, life at Hogwarts had been very difficult for Daphne. Everyday she had to go through people teasing her about being betrothed to a Dark Lord and on several occasions she had to defend herself from students. On top of all of this, while should would not admit it out loud, Daphne found herself truly missing Harry. She realized now that while they originally had a friendship of convenience, now she found that she missed training and talking with her betrothed. The worst part of all of this was that even though the attacks continued after Harry was arrested, until yesterday when Professor Dumbledore saved Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets, many people still thought that Harry was the culprit for some strange reason.

As Daphne was walking down the third floor hallway she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a voice call out in front of her,

"Hey Greengrass!"

Daphne looked up to see a very red faced Ronald Weasley standing in front of her with his wand pointing at her.

"Yes Weasel?" Daphne replied icily.

"What did Potter do to my sister you slimy snake?"

Daphne just stared at Ron with a blank look and then replied,

"I have no idea what you are talking about Weasel, but probably nothing considering he hasn't been at Hogwarts since November."

Ron just seethed for he spat back at Daphne,

"Don't lie to me you Slytherin Slut! He some how convinced Ginny that she was possessed by You-Know-Who and now she thinks that she was the one attacking people..."

"What? You're telling me that your idiot sister attacked all these people?"

"Of course not! No Gryffindor would attack the school, it had to be your boyfriend Greengrass... So now I'm going to put you in your place for what he did to my sister."

As Ron finished speaking he slashed his wand and yelled out,

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Daphne responded with a quick

"Protego!" and "Stupefy!"

This caused Daphne to shield the body bind curse and then stun Ron. After Ron fell to the ground she walked over to him and kicked him in the bits before storming of to the owlery... she had a letter to write her father.

Barbara Gordon was sitting at her desk in her bedroom going over some homework problems and thinking about Harr-no, Snakeroot. When she first started to talk to Snakeroot she was convinced that she must be crazy. But overtime she quickly became friends with Snakeroot and even considered him her best friend. Yet even if they were best friends, she realized that she threw it all away over the Joker incident. She didn't want to admit it out loud, and especially not to Batman or Robin, but she kind of understood where Snakeroot's opinion. It didn't help much when the Joker managed to break out of Arkham earlier this past May... she didn't know how she was going to face Har-Snakeroot when she told him. As she thought about her fallout with Snakeroot she was reminded of another fallout she had recently:

**Flashback**

Barbara just finished tying up the Riddler with the help of Batman when Robin walked up to the pair. Barbara stared at the sweating Robin who seemed to grow a little pale under her gaze before he asked,

"Can I speak to you in private Batgirl?"

Barbara just raised an eyebrow...not that Robin could tell... and nodded before walking out of the warehouse with Robin behind her. She looked over to Batman for approval but he just gave her a knowing look and waved them off. Now extremely confused Batgirl walked out of the warehouse and turned on Robin.

"What's this about Robin?"

Robin just started to sweat a little more and rubbed his palms on his pants.

"Well, ?"

"What?"

"I said, would you like to go on a date with me next Friday."

Barbara's mind went blank and she just starred at Robin. Then she processed everything and then finally just laughed. This made Robin go red in the face until he yelled,

"Hey, this isn't a laughing matter! I'm serious I want you to be my girlfriend!"

This just made Barbara bend over and laugh a little louder. After a few seconds when she sobered up she saw the look on Robin's face and explained.

"I-I'm s-sorry R-Robin, hehe, it's j-just that I n-now owe Snakeroot twenty dollars." She then finished by giggling a little.

"How is that funny and how can you owe that jerk money?"

When she heard this Barbara instantly stopped laughing and got more serious.

"First off Robin, Snakeroot was my friend. Second, he bet me twenty dollars that you had a crush on me and I said that I didn't believe him, which is why I owe him twenty dollars."

Robin didn't respond, but instead he just steadily got redder in the face. After she finished and then just stared at him with a blank look for a second he finally had enough and exploded.

"How can you still talk about that jerk? He is a criminal and probably already a murderer. He almost killed both the Joker and Batman! And yet all you have done since Arkham is defend him! Where are your priorities? You're my girl not his!"

As soon as he had finished Robin new that he had gone too far. Batgirl just got redder in the face until he finished and then she grabbed his shoulders, pinned him to the wall and proceeded to yell in his face,

"Look here you little shit! I've had enough of you and the Bats bad mouthing Snakeroot. Sure he may not have best character or morals, but the guy just lost the closest thing he had to a mother and had a damn good reason to want to kill the Joker! I'm sick and tired of trying to defend myself for a friendship that I threw away in order to help you people, yet I have gotten no thanks from either you or Batman. Instead I just get lectured on doing my duty and my poor choice of friends... I've had enough Robin. I need a break."

And with that Barbara let go off Robin's shirt and started to walk away, but not before tossing over her shoulder:

"And there is no way in hell I would go on a date with you."

**End Flashback**

Since her fight with Robin, Batman decided that 'Batgirl' needed to go on a vacation to get her head clear and remember what her duties were. Barbara just shook her head and looked over to the windowsill where Harry's owl Hedwig was perched. Hedwig arrived mid-November and had not left to do more then hunt ever since. Whenever Barbara tried to give her a letter to deliver to Harry she would just give her a sad hoot and stay on her perch. Barbara decided to pen another letter to Harry and put it in the box where she kept several other letters that she wrote in case Hedwig could ever find Harry again.

"I hope you're safe Harry." Barbara sighed before going back to her letter.

Harry was sitting in his favorite corner of his cell practicing his animagus transformation and thinking about his life. When he got placed in Azkaban he was angry as hell and even tried to kill his cellmate when he found out who it was, but was prevented by the wards in his cell.

**Flashback**

Harry just woke up after the dementor left his cell to see a gaunt looking man with torn robes, filthy hair and a long beard looking at him.

"Harry?" The man, no his parents betrayer croaked.

Rather then respond Harry just tackled the man. He was about to punch him in the face when the cell flared white and Harry found himself magically tossed to the other side of the cell.

"What was that?" Harry asked in a daze.

Sirius Black seemed to not be fazed by Harry's attack and just replied,

"It's a ward on the cell. It keeps prisoners from harming each other or the jailors. It is probably one of the only good things about Azkaban... unless of course you want to break out of Azkaban."

Harry just stared at the man who was sitting on the other side of the cell and looking at him.

"Why did you do it Black?" Harry asking while spitting out the last name.

Sirius just winced before saying,

"I didn't Harry..."

"Don't lie to me Black, everyone knows that you were guilty."

"Just like everyone knows that you're guilty?" This made Harry paused, which Sirius used to continue. "I was never your parents secret keeper, me and Peter switched. After your parents were attacked I hunted down Peter, but he framed me and turned into his animagus form of a rat and ran off. I wish I could prove it to you, but there is nothing I can do about it here... please believe me."

Harry just looked him over before getting up and walking towards him.

"Are you sure you want to prove it to me?"

Sirius just nodded with a few tears in his eyes.

"Very well... I should warn you that I haven't refined my technique yet, so this is going to hurt."

Before Sirius could respond Harry grabbed the sides of his head with both hands and stared him in the eyes while calling out:

"Legilimens!"

Harry then proceeded to rip through Sirius' mind until he found the memories Sirius was talking about earlier. Once he found the memories of the Potters making Peter the secret keeper and Sirius trying to find Peter, Harry quickly released his hold and jumped back as if he was burned.

"I'm so sorry Sirius, I really didn't believe you... I'm so sorry."

Sirius who at this point was shaking on the ground just looked up to Harry and gave him a weak smile.

"It's alright Harry, I probably would have done the same... at least you believe me now. I'm still waiting to receive my trial."

"Well, hopefully you won't be waiting too much longer."

"Yeah right, how's that Harry."

"Simple, we are going to break out of Azkaban... I mean, people break out of Arkham all the time back home. How hard could this be?"

Sirius just stared at him like he grew an extra head before he tilted his head back and laughed.

"That's a good one pup. And just how do you plan to do that?"

Harry just frowned for a few minutes before he looked up at Sirius and gave him a smirk that would make a Marauder proud.

"Sirius," Harry asked while never losing his smirk, "what do you know about becoming an animagus?"

**End Flashback**

Since that day Harry and Sirius slowly got to know each other and let the other into their hearts. While neither would admit it, they both knew that getting to know the other was starting the heal the loss from losing their Aunt and best friends respectively. Over the months Sirius would spend time teaching Harry everything that he knew about his parents, magic, and mostly importantly animagi. During this time Sirius taught Harry a lot about the Black family and how dark in no way means evil.

Harry was finishing changing his arms into wings he heard footsteps approaching and quickly changed back. Harry looked up from his seat on the floor to see Minister Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, and three other men that he didn't recognize standing in front of him, two of whom were clearly Aurors. As Harry stood up one of the Aurors approached his cell and unlocked the door. He then opened it up and said,

"You're free to go Mr. Potter. Please follow us and we will process you out at the Ministry of Magic."

Harry just looked at the men and silently followed them out of the cell. As they had their backs turned Harry turned around to face Sirius and mouthed 'I'll be back to get you'. Sirius just nodded to him with a grin, while Harry went back to follow the group.

After Harry had finished being processed at the Department of Magic Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic, Harry was taken to a small meeting room by Minister Fudge, Dumbledore, and the new man who Harry learned was Lord Charles Greengrass. Once the door to the meeting room closed and everyone took their seats, Minister Fudge started the long overdue meeting.

"Mr. Potter-"

"That's Lord Potter-Black-Isley to you Fudge." Harry spat out.

Minister Fudge had the decency to wince before he continued.

"My apologies, Lord Potter-Black-Isley, we at the Ministry want to give you our deepest apologies for what has happened with your recent time in Azkaban. We were assured by certain parties..." he then gave a glance to Dumbledore "... that the Chamber of Secrets could only be opened by a Parslemouth, and as the only living Parslemouth in Magical Britain, surely you can see where mistakes could be made." Fudge finished with a pleading look towards Harry.

"Sure I can see where mistakes would be made," Harry said while Fudge gave a sigh of relief, "but why wasn't this all clear up at my trial? Better yet, why was I thrown in prison without a trial?"

At this point Fudge was sweating, while Dumbledore eye's were twinkling merrily and Lord Greengrass was just smirking at Fudge. Harry then continued,

"The worst part is Fudge, this isn't even the first time you sent an innocent person to Azkaban without a trial, is it?"

At the blank faces and stunned silence Harry continued onward,

"That's right Fudge, I know for a fact that Sirius Black was innocent of his charges and he was sent to Azkaban without a trial as well."

"No see here Mr. Potter," Dumbledore interrupted, "there is no possible way that Sirius Black is innocent. I know for a fact that Peter Pettigrew was killed by Black and that Black was a traitor to the light."

"Really Dumbledore?" Harry asked while looking at the Headmaster with a raised brow. "With all the time you spend looking into the minds of people around you I find it hard to believe that you of all people didn't know that Peter Pettigrew was in fact the traitor to the light."

"I assure you Mr. Pott-"

"Enough Dumbledore!" Harry yelled out while Lord Greengrass looked on with a grin. "I've had it with your interfering ways. If you don't back off soon I will have your hide when I take my seats on the Wizengamot."

"Surely you can't be serious Mr. Potter. After all, I did help you get out of Azkaban didn't I?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

At this point Lord Greengrass coughed and interrupted.

"Don't you mean I got him out of Azkaban Mr. Dumbledore?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Charles-"

"That is Lord Greengrass to you, and what I mean is how I went to the Wizengamot to get Mr. Potter released after you and Fudge had him spend almost the whole school year in there even when the attacks continued while he was gone."

Upon hearing this Harry glared at the Headmaster and Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eye.

"I assure you Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said while turning to Harry, "I did everything in my power to get you released in a timely manner.

Harry just looked between the three of them and then sighed before saying,

"Are we done here?"

"Yes Lord Potter, I'm terribly sorry about this whole mess." Fudge replied.

"Soon Harry, but we must talk about your summer living arrangements."

"There is nothing to talk about Professor. As you know since you and Fudge sent me to Azkaban, I am considered an adult in the Wizarding World and as such while I may be required to attend Hogwarts until my 15th birthday as a citizen of England, I'm not required to tell you where I will be staying for the summer."

Dumbledore just sighed while Lord Greengrass grinned.

"Very well Mr. Potter, but I must say that I'm very disappointed in you for your choice. Your parents would have wanted you to do what's right for the Greater Good."

Harry just rolled his eyes as he expected a comment about the Greater Good and got up from the table while saying,

"It was good to have this chat gentleman, I hope that we don't ever have to do this again. Now if you will excuse me I need to go take a lot of potions to return myself back to full health." Harry then paused and looked to Charles Greengrass. "Lord Greengrass if I might have a bit of your time to talk to you separately?"

"Of course Lord Potter-Black, I believe we can even use this room." Greengrass replied while giving a significant look to Fudge.

"Y-yes of course gentlemen, take all the time you need. Come along Dumbledore we can't keep the two Lords waiting." Fudge replied while taking a seething Dumbledore out of the room.

Harry waited a few minutes before taking out his newly reacquainted wand and sending a silencing charm to the door. Once he was sure that no one could over hear their conversation Harry addressed Lord Greengrass.

"Lord Greengrass-"

"Please call me Charles."

"Charles then, what are your opinions on Fudge and Dumbledore."

Charles gave Harry a significant look as if he was studying his soul before he replied,

"I believe that they are both corrupt, but at this time solidified in their power base."

Harry just sighed before he replied,

"That's not surprising... what would it take to remove them from power?"

"It would take quite the scandal Lord Potter."

"Please call me Harry, and I guess my question is that when I turn 17 would you be interested in helping me remove at least Dumbledore from his position on the Wizengamot?"

Charles just raised an eyebrow.

"Why wait until your 17 Harry?"

"Well the way I see it Charles, right now Dumbledore and Fudge can not be replaced even with the heat that my situation must have caused."

"I agree."

"However when I turn 17, I will have two seats on the Wizengamot, both a light-sided and a dark-sided seat, and if I ally with you then I will have inroads to the remaining Neutrals."

"I think I see where you are going with this Harry," Charles replied with a grin.

"Not only this, but I know for a fact that I can bring charges on Dumbledore for attempted Line Theft of an Old Family as well as a breach of will for an Old Family. I figure that if I wait until I'm a member of the Wizengamot body it will provide enough time to gather any more material to create a case against both Fudge and Dumbledore. The way I see it, the worst thing you could do to either man would be to destroy their image and even if they maintain their positions they will forever be tarnished from the trial."

Charles smiled at the idea before responding,

"I agree with you Harry and I will work towards finding more information to help the case. With that being said, between your votes on both the light and dark sides and my voting block, we may actually have a chance when the time comes."

Soon after this comment Harry and Charles spent some time talking about less important things and then went on their respective ways.

Barbara Gordon had tears in her eyes as she was furiously packing her travel bag while thinking to herself. She had just received news that her adoptive uncle in all but blood, the Mayor of Gotham, had been killed by the Joker. Of course this reminded her of Harry, which was why she was now packing for a trip to England that she convinced her parents to allow her to take to find Harry.

_I can't believe it! It's all my fault... _Barbara thought._ I convinced Harry to let the Joker live and now because of me the Mayor of Gotham is dead... he was like an uncle to me... and I got him killed. Why didn't I listen to Harry? I know better now... Harry was right. When I get to London I'm going to hunt done Harry and get him to help me. By the end of the summer, Batgirl will kill the Joker._

Daphne Greengrass was lying on her bed after talking to her father when he returned home from the Ministry, and she couldn't be more excited. Not only did Harry survive in Azkaban, but he thrived in it. She shuddered at the thought of a darker Harry... it was very exciting to her. While she had never told Harry, Daphne loved most of the Dark Arts. That's not to say that she got pleasure out of torturing and killing like Bellatrix Lestrange would, but she couldn't deny that she loved the feeling of power she got from learning the spells. Luckily she performed a cleansing ritual that was banned from the Ministry every six months so that her soul wouldn't be tainted by the Dark Arts. While looking over one of her Dark Arts books Daphne thought about her betrothed.

_If what my Father says is true, then I may be able to start teaching Harry the Dark Arts this summer. With the power that Harry already has, imagine what he could do with the Arts? I know that Harry wants to go back to his crime fighting, but I wonder what he will do now that he has experienced Azkaban? I know that Harry will never become a monster like Voldemort, but with the way that people are pushing him it is only a matter of time before he turns dark._ This thought caused Daphne to smirk. _Hopefully when he turns Dark he will make his Dark Lady..._

Later that night Harry was sitting at his dinner table in Potter Manor thinking about his life so far.

_That's it, I have had enough! _Harry thought to himself._ No matter what I do I have to put up with this shit from Dumbledore and the Magical World or Batman and 'superhero' ideals from the mundane world. Well I've had enough. They want to paint me as a criminal or a dark wizard... well fine then. I'll just have to show them what a real dark wizard looks like. I may not be evil, but the light sure as hell isn't good. Maybe it's time the Wizarding World and the Mundane World got a new 'superhero'... Lets see how the world deals with a 'Shadow Phoenix'._

**Author Note: **While I will not be creating a new story, here Part I of _A Wizard in Gotham_. Part II will be called _A Wizard in Gotham: Rise of the Anti-Hero_. For those who have had some complaints, most of which I agree with, you will be glad to know that there will be many changes between Part I and Part II. The largest change will be that in Part I, I specifically worked to show that while powerful Harry was clearly not a god considering how much the world crapped on him. Part II of the story will focus on how all of the hardships and discrimination in Part I paved the towards both Harry and Barbara becoming Anti-Heroes instead of the typical Super Heroes that they may have been meant to be. Another difference in the second part of this story will be that Part II will start to become more indepth and focus on the relations of the characters now that they will be a little bit older (Harry and Daphne 13 with Barbara being 15). Finally for those of you who didn't like it... I am truly sorry that I killed off Ivy and Harley. I really didn't want to do it, but I needed a way to realistically send Harry over the edge without turning him evil. Ivy and Harley just happened to be victims of my plot device; May they rest in peace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge

**A Wizard in Gotham Part II: Rise of the Anti-Hero**

**Chapter 15**

Barbara Gordon got out of the cab and paid the driver at Charing Cross Road in London. Barbara let out a sigh as she saw Hedwig waiting for her impatiently in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

_Thank God,_ Barbara thought, _I wasn't sure if Harry said that the Leaky Cauldron was here and I really wasn't looking forward to following Hedwig all over London to find it._

Barbara hoisted her bag over her shoulder and Hedwig perched on her other one as she walked into the pub. Barbara walked over to the older man behind the bar who was missing one too many teeth and asked,

"Are you Tom by any chance?"

"Yes I am miss, what can I do for you?" Tom asked with a toothless grin.

"Can I rent a room for the night and another room for a meeting tomorrow?"

"No problem dear, you'll stay in room 7 and that will be 21 sickles." Tom replied while handing her the key.

Barbara paid Tom and smiled before picking up her bag and heading to her room. As soon as she got to her room Barbara quickly pulled a pad of paper out of her bag and penned a letter. She turned to Hedwig with the letter and asked,

"Are you sure you can find Harry now?"

Hedwig just ruffled her feathers and gave her an indignant hoot.

"Alright Hedwig, I'm sorry for questioning your apparent skills." Barbara replied with a smile while holding up her hands in truce. "Can you just get this letter to Harry as quickly as possible please? It's really important that I meet him."

Hedwig nipped her finger after taking the letter and then flew out the window leaving behind a brooding Barbara.

Harry was reading a book on rituals in his sitting room when the wards flared and Harry heard the fireplace roar as someone came out of the floo.

"Hey Daphne." Harry called out without looking up from his book.

"How did you know it was me?" Daphne asked while placing a bag of ingredients and books on the floor before plopping down in a chair.

"First off, who else would visit me?" Harry asked. "...Also your the only one besides me allowed into the wards, so it was a pretty safe bet." Harry said with a smirk.

Daphne just glared at him before asking,

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry?"

"I'm positive Daphne." Harry answered with a serious face.

"You do realize that this is a Dark Ritual we are performing and you could get in serious trouble if anyone finds out."

This just made Harry laugh before he replied,

"Are you serious Daphne? Aren't you the one who just professed her love of the Dark Arts to me last week when I got out of Azkaban?"

"But that's different Harry, I like using Dark Spells... you on the other hand are talking about handicapping yourself for a whole year!"

Harry just sighed and took a more serious face.

"Look Daphne we talked about this. The Binding Ritual can only be used on someone before their 13th birthday. And yes, I will be handicapping myself when I block off most of my powers for a year, but everything that I block off will at least triple in strength. This means that not only will I be able to apparate three times quicker, and silently, but my magical core will be at least two and a half times larger at the end of the year. But most importantly, I need to do this for my animagus powers."

"I don't see how by your blocking your animagus form for a year will help you be a stronger animagus."

This Harry got really excited and his eyes lit up for a moment before he replied.

"But you just don't get it Daphne. While my animal will not get stronger my powers as an animagus will. Don't you see it?" Seeing her blank face he continued. "Once I unblock my powers after the year I will be able to use individual aspects of my animal form as a human. For most people this means things like improved eye sight, but for me-"

All of a sudden Daphne gasped and then she shouted

"You'll have Shadow Magic!"

"Exactly Daphne. So now that you are here, and since I finished my transformation yesterday, I'm going to go break my Godfather out of Azkaban and then the three of us will preform that ritual."

After seeing Daphne nod, Harry transformed into a Shadow Phoenix and flew to the shadows to shadow flash to Sirius' cell in Azkaban.

Five minutes later a shadow phoenix with emerald green eyes shadow flashed into the ritual room in Potter Manor, whilst depositing a filthy looking Sirius Black. Harry transformed out of his shadow phoenix form and grabbed two potions out of a bag in the corner of the room and handed them to Sirius.

"Here Sirius, drink these two potions."

"What are they?" Sirius asked right before downing them.

"Just a pepper-up potion and a nutritional potion. You're going to need energy for a ritual we are pulling tonight."

Sirius gave him a grin before asking,

"So you're finally embracing the ways of the House of Black? What ritual are you using?"

Harry paused and schooled his face in a neutral mask.

"The binding ritual."

"Are you an idiot?"

Harry rolled his eyes at this.

"Look Sirius, now is the best time to use the ritual." Harry then held up a hand to stop Sirius from interrupting. "With me just being released from Azkaban no one will question that my spells will be weaker after spending so much time with the Dementors. Not only that, but no one will want to be involved in investigating me so there is little chance of us getting caught, never mind the fact that I will only be losing my legilimency skills, wandless magic, animagus form, metamorph powers, and apparition talents for the time being... I thought about giving up my occlumency skills, but I figured that it would be a bad idea considering how often the old goat likes to go snooping in people's head."

Sirius just sighed,

"There is no talking you out of this?"

"No Sirius I'm sorry. You told me yourself that before my parents died they mentioned that there was a prophecy between me and Voldemort. We both know that all rituals must be performed at a cost, and this ritual is simply too good for such a little cost when you consider that I will still be able to do most basic wand-based magics while having most of my magical core blocked."

"Alright Pup, if this is what you want lets get started."

Harry just set his jaw and nodded before going to the door to let a stone-faced Daphne into the room. Sirius and Daphne put on white ritual robes while Harry stripped down and blushed while walking to the middle of the ritual circle. Daphne walked over to Harry while carrying a bowl with blood and paint brushes and proceeded to paint runes on Harry's body while blushing madly. While Daphne was doing this Sirius lit all of the candles around Harry and started to begin a long chant in Latin. When Daphne was finished with the runes, she backed out of the circle and she too began to chant in Latin. Finally Harry joined them in the end, until there was a blinding flash of white. When the light dimmed Sirius and Daphne saw Harry passed out in the middle of the room. Sirius just sighed before taking Harry's wand and levitating him out of the room to put him top bed.

The next morning Harry woke up and felt like he got hit by a truck. Wanting to find out what time it was Harry summoned his wand to himself, only to be shocked when it didn't work... Then he remembered the ritual.

_Merlin I'm an idiot._ Harry thought._ It is good to see that the ritual worked though, and at not too large of a cost at that. I can still feel my magic, but I almost feel like there is a dam with a small floodgate that allows me to access my magic, but not nearly at its full potential._

Harry got up and started to get ready for the day.

_I wonder how everyone else is going to take the idea of the other rituals I'm going to perform? The Mage-sight ritual shouldn't be too bad, but the cost of it will give me cat-like eyes. I will have to wait until next year though when I can use my Metamorph powers so that people don't realize the change. However, the one I'm really nervous about is the Insomnia Ritual. I love how it will allow me to function on two hours of sleep as if I got a full night's sleep, but even I have to admit that sacrificing twenty years of my natural lifespan is a steep cost. But the way I see it is that I will lose twenty years as an old man, assuming I live that long, and gain years of free-time while I'm still young enough to enjoy it._

Harry was brought out of his mussing when he saw a white missile fly at him through his window and try to claw the top of his head.

"Hedwig! I'm missed-oh! Stop that Hedwig!"

Hedwig just flew to hit desk and glared at him.

"Look Hedwig I'm sorry, but you should know I just got back."

Hedwig continued to glare at him and then turned her back to him. Harry sighed, but walked over and started to pet her and scratch the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry Hedwig, but you know that I didn't have a choice. If it makes you feel any better I promise that it won't happen again now that I know how to escape Azkaban."

Hedwig turned around and seemed to look him over before she nipped his finger a little harder then usual and held out her leg with Barbara's letter.

"You got a letter for me Hedwig?"

Hedwig just stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Good point Hedwig, don't answer that."

Harry then unfolded Barbara's letter and began to read:

**Dear Harry,**

** I haven't heard from you in a long time and I hope everything is alright. Hedwig showed up at my house mid-November and every time I have tried to send a letter to you she would just stare at me with a sad look until recently.**

** With that being said, I'm currently in England and I'm in desperate need of your help. I know that when you left we were not on the best of terms to say the least, but I truly need help and you are the best person to ask. I hope that you will consent to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 3 pm, and hopefully we can work to repair our friendship.**

**Love,**

**Babs**

Harry looked over the letter a few times before he turned to Hedwig.

"Was this written today?"

Hedwig shook her head no.

"Was it written yesterday?"

Hedwig just nodded.

Harry sighed,

"Alright, I'll go. Sorry if I wasn't able to receive the message until now, but I was knocked out because of a ritual. Let me pen a reply to Babs and then you can take it to her."

Hedwig just hooted before she flew out the window after Harry gave her a quick letter that he had just finished.

Harry and Daphne came out of the floo at the Leaky Cauldron later that afternoon and Daphne laughed as Harry tumbled to the floor.

"So much for the Great Harry Potter... can't even use a floo." Daphne deadpanned.

"Shut it Daph." Harry replied while looking around the room.

Daphne looked around as well before she asked,

"Why am I here again Harry?"

"Emotional support Daph?"

"You have emotions?"

"Shut it Daph."

The two of them continued to bicker until Harry saw a much older looking Barbara Gordon wave him over.

_Wow,_ Harry thought to himself,_ puberty has been good to her. _Harry then realized what he was thinking and tried to clear his thoughts without blushing while walking up to Barbara.

"Barbara," Harry begin with a neutral mask, "I would like you to meet my betrothed, Daphne Greengrass."

Barbara looked sad for a second, but quickly schooled her face before holding out her hand,

"Nice to meet you Daphne, Harry told me a lot about you."

Daphne gave her a cold look that made a chill run down Barbara's spine,

"Yes, Harry has also told me a lot about you... how is the Joker doing?"

Barbara winced before she said,

"Let's go to my private room before we talk about that."

Hearing this Harry's mind was already spinning as he followed Barbara to the private room.

_He broke out..._ Harry thought to himself._ This is my fault, I shouldn't have listened to Babs. I can't believe I let him go without killing him. Not this time though, I will kill him this time no matter what Babs has to say. Our friendship be damned, I'm not going to give up my chance for justice._

Harry cleared his thoughts as he sat down across a table from Barbara, while Daphne sat next to him and held his hand under the table. While she didn't say it out loud, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Barbara was here over the Joker and she wanted to lend some support.

"Harry," Barbara began, "I don't know where to begin..."

"How about the truth Babs? Joker broke out of Arkham again, hasn't he?"

Barbara sighed,

"Yes Harry, you were right... The Joker broke out of Arkham several months ago and he has already killed several people, including the Mayor of Gotham... we haven't caught him yet."

Barbara looked at Harry's cold face with misty eyes and waited for a response. Daphne just looked between the two of them with her neutral mask and gave Harry's hand a squeeze under the table.

"I'm going to kill him this time." Harry said with a hard look. "I hope you realize that I won't let you stop me again."

As Harry said this both he and Daphne were surprised by the hard look that Barbara got in her eyes and her response.

"I know Harry... I want to help."

Both Harry and Daphne were quiet and processed this until Harry asked,

"Are you sure?"

Barbara just nodded.

"You know that there is no coming back after this, for either of us... right?"

At this point Daphne got a determined look and said,

"Don't you mean for all three of us Harry?"

At both Harry and Barbara's questioning faces she huffed and continued,

"You don't honestly think I would let you both do this on your own did you? Especially you Harry, you did just sealed your powers after all."

"You sealed your powers! Are you an idiot?" Barbara screeched.

Daphne just smirked at Harry and whispered to him,

"I think I might be starting to like her."

Harry just rolled his eyes at Daphne and answered,

"Yes I did Barbara, but not all of them. We will just need to play things safe with the Joker and not go off all half-cocked. I may only be able to cast up to fourth year spells right now with my wand, but between all three of us we should have more then enough skills to take down the Joker... we might just have to get used to the fact that Daphne will be our magical heavy-hitter for a while."

This made Daphne grin before Harry reached across the table and grabbed both of Barbara's hands as he continued,

"But seriously Babs, there is no going back after this... you know that, right?"

Barbara teared up a little but nodded.

"And you do realize that if we do this we will not only have the police and criminals after us, but we more than likely will have the superheroes as well, including Batman?"

"I know Harry, but I have to do this." Barbara said.

"I agree Harry, plus we both know that if there is any basis to this whole prophecy thing then we are going to need the practice for when Voldemort returns." Daphne added.

At Barbara's raised brow Harry just mouthed 'later'.

"On a side note Barbara, you do realize that you're going to have to give up being Batgirl...right?"

Barbara sighed,

"I know Harry. If I continued on as Batgirl then Batman would eventually put together who we are... it's for that reason same that I think you should give up being Snakeroot as well."

Harry nodded and then got a hard look in his eye.

"It's settled then," Harry said. "As of today Batgirl and Snakeroot are dead, and from their ashes the Shadow Phoenix, Oracle and Atrum Era shall be reborn."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge

**Chapter 16**

Harry, Daphne, and Barbara were sitting in the library looking through tomes and researching for their 'hunting expedition', as they called it when they told Daphne's parents. Barbara was looking up potions that worked on both squibs and mundanes and Harry was looking up useful spells that didn't require too much power to cast. While they were both researching, Daphne was practicing her Disillusionment Charm to use on herself and Harry, because the charm required too much power for Harry to currently cast and Harry gave Barbara his invisibility cloak since the disillusionment charm worked better on magicals then squibs and mundane.

When Barbara finished the potions book that she was currently flipping through she looked up to Harry and asked,

"Harry, can you answer a few questions for me?"

"Sure Babs."

"Why did you pick the names for us that you did?"

Harry closed the book that he was reading and looked to Barbara and then to Daphne, who was now waiting for his answer as well.

"Well, I thought the answer for the names was obvious at least."

"Could you explain it for those of us, who unlike Ash, don't reside in your head?" Daphne asked.

"Fine! You just have to take all of the fun out of things." Harry huffed. "Well, I was thinking that since I have a Shadow Phoenix form we can just call me Phoenix."

"Well that's obvious." Barbara said, "but how about the other two?"

"Hold on for a minute Babs. As I was saying, Phoenix will be a good name for me because of my animagus form, but the main reason why I'm doing it is to piss off the old coot when we move on to the Wizarding World."

"How would this piss off Dumbledore?" Daphne asked.

"It would piss him off, because it will tarnish the name of his own vigilante organization. You see, when I was in Azkaban Sirius told me all about how he used to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix, which was ran by Dumbledore. He also told me of a spell that the Death Eaters used to use called 'Morsmordre', which they would use to set the Dark Mark off in the sky after a Death Eater raid. So the way I see it, what could possibly hurt Dumbledore more then creating our own Dark Mark to set off in the sky in the Wizarding World in the form a Shadow Phoenix?"

Seeing their looks of understanding Harry continued,

"As for your name Babs, well we all know that you are way smarter then me. So since you like research and strategy so much more then me and this cunning snake here", Harry said with a wink to Daphne, "I figured that the name Oracle would work for you."

"Alright I get that Harry, but way did you pick your name for Daphne."

"Oh, well that one was the easiest. I figure that we can just call Daphne, 'Atrum', because Daphne may have told me at some point that she wanted to be my 'Dark Lady'." Harry said to Barbara as Daphne blushed. "So I figure since Dark Lady translates to Atrum Era in Latin, we can just call her Atrum, or Dark."

After Barbara and Daphne thought about the names and then nodded to him, Daphne then asked her own question that she had been wondering about.

"Harry, why do you keep on reading those ritual books?"

Harry just sighed and said,

"Now that I have my powers locked, I'm looking for ways to give me an edge while going after the Joker."

"But Harry, don't almost all rituals come at a huge cost? How much more can you do? I don't want you disfigured before we even get married... I will not allow my future husband to look like disfigured monster!"

"Thanks Daph, I didn't know you cared so much... As for the rituals, I may have found a few that are going to be useful for me to use in the future."

Now Barbara became intrigued, she always loved learning new things, especially about one of the few magical fields that squibs could use. She then asked,

"What have you found Harry?"

"Well Babs, I found a ritual called the insomnia ritual that will allow your body to run on one less hour of sleep a day for each time that you cast it up until you only have to sleep two hours a night."

"Oh wow, that ritual is awesome! We should do it on all three of us considering how we spend our nights."

"No!" Harry cried out, "I can't ask either of you use this ritual to the level that I am."

Barbara just stared at Harry confused and a little hurt, but Daphne looked confused for a second before she got a look of understanding and asked in a low voice,

"What's the cost Harry?"

"The cost of what?" Barbara asked.

Daphne didn't respond to Barbara but just asked again,

"How much are you giving up for this ritual Harry?"

Harry just looked down to the floor and sighed before looking her in the eye and saying,

"Twenty years."

"Twenty YEARS!" Daphne yelled at him. "How can you give up twenty years!"

Before Daphne could continue and Barbara could interrupt, Harry held up his hand to stop them and replied,

"Yes I'm giving up twenty years of my lifespan, but for a Wizard of my power level it isn't too much." At Barbara and Daphne's questioning looks he continued, "The typical mundane lives to be about 70 years old, while the typical squib lives to be about 100 year old, right?"

When Daphne nodded he continued.

"So since magical power extends age that means that the typical wizard or witch will live to be about 120 years, when someone of your power Daphne will live to be about 140 before they would die naturally. However, someone about the power level of Dumbledore, Voldemort, and myself could easily live to be at least 175 years old if we manage to some how die of old age. Never mind the fact that once we unseal my phoenix powers next year, we don't even know if I can truly die. For all we know the next time I get killed I might just turn into ash and be reborn as a baby... which may be inconvenient, but is MUCH better then dying."

As Daphne got a look of understanding and nodded to Harry, she was interrupted before she could say anything by Barbara saying,

"I want to do the ritual."

This made both Harry and Daphne freeze before they both yelled,

"WHAT?"

Barbara set her jaw and held her back straight and then said,

"I said Harry, I want to perform the ritual."

"But Babs, we are talking about four years of your life for every time we do the ritual. If you only use the ritual three times so that you only have to sleep four hours a night, we are still talking about you taking 12 years off of your lifespan. While 12 years may not seem like a lot for me, for you it may very well be over a tenth of your whole life."

Barbara just held firm and then said something which shocked them both,

"So what Harry, do you two honestly expect any of us to die of old age with what we are doing? I mean sure, I may be giving up what feels like a lot more years then a magical would by performing this ritual, but I personally see this as only a plus. And if anything, this may possibly be raising my chances of living to an old age."

At Daphne's raised brow she continued.

"Think of it from my point of view. I have seen how living two distinct lives at the same time has slowly worn down Batman. Performing this ritual may end up making me live longer if it allows me to not have to worry about making mistakes due to being overtired. So with that being said, I won't be doing the full ritual, but I will be performing it no matter what you have to say."

Daphne looked from Harry to Barbara and then looked to Harry again and said,

"I agree with her, and I'm doing the ritual too. However, I'm going to give up twenty years like you."

Harry looked at both of their determined faces and just sighed,

"Fine let's go and do these rituals, and then we will get ready to leave. Our flight to Gotham leaves tomorrow night."

Early the next morning Barbara and Daphne were sitting at the dinner table eating breakfast, whilst Harry was still passed out from performing all of the combined rituals the night before. Daphne was slowly picking at her breakfast and thinking about the night before when she looked up to Barbara with a neutral face and asked,

"You want to be Lady Potter, don't you?"

Barbara blushed and stuttered,

"I-I d-don't k-know what y-your t-talking about."

"Oh come on 'Babs'. It was obvious last night with the way you were staring at Harry when he was performing the ritual."

Barbara's blush just deepened and then she replied.

"Honestly, I haven't thought about it."

Daphne just stared at her for a little while until she saw Barbara squirm. Inwardly smirking she replied,

"Yeah right, you're a horrible liar Barbara. I can tell you're interested in Harry. It's obvious to anyone that you are interested, and I know for a fact that Harry was checking you out last night as well."

Barbara just blushed again.

"I'm so sorry Daphne, I don't want you to think that I'm trying to steal Harry or something."

Daphne just sighed and replied.

"There is nothing to apologize for, I'm an heiress to a Noble Family. I acknowledge the fact that Harry will have another wife to continue the Potter line..."

Seeing Barbara's eyes light up Daphne decided to get some revenge for Barbara's treatment of Harry.

"However with that being said, if you EVER betray Harry again like you did during the Joker incident, your little squib ass is mine." Daphne growled.

Barbara just gulped and nodded. Seeing this reaction Daphne had to use all of her skill in occlumency to keep the grin off of her face as she thought to herself,

_Good, I can't lose first wife to her. I know that Harry will look at both of us equally, but she doesn't need to know that. The last thing I need right now is this little good girl corrupting my blossoming dark wizard. Hopefully our hunting trip will work to corrupt Barbara as well, or else this could be a serious problem for the future._

Later on in the day Harry woke up and then everyone got ready and left for the airport. On the way to the airport they had Sirius change into Padfoot and gave him a dreamless sleep potion before putting him in a dog carrier, hoping to make the trip at least semi-bearable for him. After many hours on an airplane later where Harry learned that being in a small space between two beautiful women was NOT the ultimate fantasy, the four of them finally arrive in Gotham and went to Harry's house that he had the goblins purchase and ward in the outskirts of Gotham... Barbara sadly noted to herself that it was fairly close to Wayne Manor.

Shortly after unpacking the four of them sat down at the dinner table and started to discuss their plans for their stay in Gotham. Sirius started the discussion by stating,

"Pup, I want to help."

Harry looked to Daphne and Barbara and then looked to Sirius and said,

"I'm sorry Sirius, but you really can't." Seeing that Sirius was about to protest Harry held up his hand to stall him and continued. "You can't because frankly you wouldn't survive out there."

Sirius looked upset and said,

"How do you think that I couldn't survive out there yet you can?"

Harry just sighed and said,

"Fine Sirius, how about a test. If you pass then you can come with us. If you fail then you have to promise me to stay here and work on your case that we are going to present to the United States Ministry if Magic to get your name clear."

Sirius just grinned,

"Deal!"

"Alright then Sirius, please conjure me a dummy of a person." Harry said as he went out back to get something.

"Sure Pup, no problem." Sirius said as he conjured a target dummy.

When Harry returned while holding something behind his back, he said,

"Alright Sirius, all you have to do to pass your test is defend this dummy for thirty seconds, got it?"

Sirius smirked as he nodded thinking of how easy this test would be.

"Alright then Sirius, your test will begin in 3...2...1... Now!" As Harry finished saying now he pulled a 9mm handgun that he had the goblins buy for him from behind his back and fired a shot at the dummy.

Seeing Harry pull something out from behind him and fire at the dummy Sirius quickly pulled out his wand and yelled,

"Protego!"

Sirius grinned to himself as he saw the shield form, but that grin turned to a look of horror as he saw something wiz through the shield charm as if it wasn't there and slam into the chest of the dummy, causing a small explosion of wood. Sirius looked to the dummy on the floor and then looked to what Harry was holding in his hand before yelling,

"What the hell is that?"

"That Sirius, is why you are not coming with us." Harry deadpanned.

Harry then spent several hours with Daphne and Barbara explaining there training in muggle fighting to Sirius and just how far the muggle world had come along since the 15th century. It didn't take too long until Sirius finally had to agree that even if Harry's magic was stunted, all three of them were clearly better equipped to handle Gotham then he was.

Harry, Daphne and Barbara spent the next two days hunting down as much muggle equipment as they could buy. They bought climbing tools and cables, tons of costume makeup, just in case Daphne's glamors could not hold on Harry's skin, several smoke grenades and flash bangs, as well as the equipment required to replicate Batgirl's grappling hooks for all three of them. The last piece of equipment that they bought, much to the delight of Daphne and fury of Barbara, was a pistol and leg holster for all three of them. At first Barbara refused to even carry it, but eventually relented after Harry explained that she didn't have to use it, but should take it in the off chance she needed it... such as against the Joker. After they finally had all of their equipment together the three of them spent their nights combing the streets of Gotham for any leads on the Joker, while spending their days training with their new equipment.

During this training it was soon discovered that Daphne was hopeless when it came to using a grappling hook and decided to instead spend her time learning apparition after she convinced Sirius to teach her illegally. While Daphne was at first upset about her failures with grappling hooks, gymnastics, and hand-to-hand combat, she was soon relieved when she was the only one of the three who seemed to take to the use of guns like a duck takes to water. While Harry wouldn't admit it out loud, sometimes he got a little nervous when he watched Daphne's feral grin while she was in the shooting range... or it might have just been from the fact that she often alternated between head shots and crotch shots.

Unlike Daphne, Barbara soon learned that using a grappling hook was nothing like using a gun. Because of this Barbara decided to instead focus on her martial arts and gymnastics, while also researching magic and advancing her computer skills. Originally she didn't think that she would have to spend too much time learning the in and outs of computers and the internet, but it soon became clear that she would have to after she learned just how bad Harry and Daphne were with all things involving electronics.

When it came to Harry's training, he soon learned just how much he had been relying on his powers. Now that he could not port everywhere he had to refocus on the martial arts and gymnastics. He soon learned that just like in DADA he was still a natural in all things related to defense. Moreover, while he was not as good as Daphne, he was a decent shot with a gun. Luckily, Harry did find that he could easily pick up how to use Barbara's grappling hooks.

Once everyone had discovered what their individual strengths were, they soon realized that until Harry had his powers back, Harry and Barbara would have to be their tactical fighters, who used more speed and finesse. However, it was decided that until she got better at her gymnastics and hand-to-hand combat that Daphne would have to settle for hanging back and being a background fighter... even if she could do the most damage with her wand or gun out of the three of them. Thereby once they had discussed all of this, they decided to train to their strengths and on teamwork until they could eventually put down the Joker. After that they would worry about learning other skills and talents.

While out on patrol Saturday night, Harry, Barbara and Daphne finally got their big break. The day before Barbara, while hiding under Harry's invisibility, overhead a conversation by a few mobsters about how the Joker wanted the boss to coordinate a pick-up for some chemicals that he wanted. Because of this, all three of them were sitting on a roof of one of Gotham's chemical plants, wearing domino masks and black dragon hide trench coats that were charmed to be bullet-proof, while waiting under an invisibility cloak and disillusionment charms.

As Harry was starting to think that they might have got the date wrong, he was brought out of his thoughts when a truck pulled up to the loading dock. Seeing this, Harry motioned for the others to follow and they quickly went down to the back of the loading dock whilst remaining undetected. As all of the thugs were loading the chemicals onto the truck, Harry and the girls climbed up onto the roof of the truck and Daphne cast some sticking charms so that they could remain on the truck when it left. Shortly after doing this, two men closed the back of the truck and got into the cab. The driver started the truck and they drove away from the chemical plant. Harry, Daphne and Barbara waited for the truck to stop at a red light and then they acted.

Quickly Daphne released the sticking charms and Harry dropped off the roof of the truck and threw a flash bang into the open window of the truck cab. As soon as the flash bang went off Barbara dropped down to open the driver seat door and Daphne dropped down and stunned the occupants of the truck. Once they were stunned, Barbara took control of the truck while Daphne again applied sticking charms to herself and Harry. Barbara slowly drove the truck into an alley, the whole way cursing the fact that she hadn't taken driving lessons yet, never mind lessons for a truck.

Once they finally arrived in an alley, Barbara shut off the truck and pulled the former drivers out of the truck. Unfortunately what Barbara didn't realize was that the drivers were wearing bullet-proof vests, and that bullet-proof vests weakened the effect of stunning spells. Because of this, when Barbara was pulling the second man out of the truck cab, she did not realize that the first man had awoken and was reaching for his gun.

When the man had regained his feet he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Barbara. Seeing this, Daphne quickly pulled out her pistol and shot the man in the knee. As the man feel to the ground and dropped his gun Barbara kicked the gun away as Harry kicked the man in the head to knock him out again. While both of them were disarming the now bleeding man, Daphne whispered an 'incarcerous' and tied the other man up before disarming him.

Once they had both men tied up Daphne awoke the man who was not wounded and stepped back as Harry forced the man's mouth open and Barbara poured in three drops of veritaserum. As soon as they saw the man's eyes glaze over Harry asked,

"What is your name?"

"Walter Knight." The large man replied in a monotone.

"Do you work for the Joker?"

"Yes"

"Are you taking this shipment to the Joker?"

"Yes"

"Where are you taking this shipment?"

"To the Joker's new hideout at Warehouse 18 on the Docks."

"Do you know what the Joker wants these chemicals for?"

"No"

"Do you know any of the Joker's other plans?"

"No"

Harry sighed,

"Do either of you two have questions?"

Barbara thought for a moment before she asked,

"What can you tell us about Warehouse 18?"

"I have never been inside it, but it is also called Joker's Funhouse. Some of the boys told me that he set it up for the Batman."

Barbara gave Harry and Daphne a wary look at this before saying,

"I got nothing else. Atrum?"

Daphne just nodded before putting up her neutral mask and asking,

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes"

"Have you killed any children?"

"Yes."

Both Harry and Barbara looked outraged by this.

"How many?"

"Six."

"Have you ever rapped anyone?"

"No."

Daphne nodded before turning to Harry.

"I don't have anything else to ask, want me to oblivate him of the questioning now?"

"Yeah Atrum."

Daphne nodded and then oblivated Walter. They then questioned the wounded man, but didn't learn anything new, before oblivating him as well. As they were cleaning up any evidence and about to leave to call the police, they were interrupted when they heard something crash into the roof of the truck. Harry and Daphne turned around to look at what caused the noise when they saw Batman stand up and heard Barbara gasp.

_Crap!_ Harry thought to himself, _This really won't be good._

"I really think you kids are out past your bedtime" Batman said. As he studied them, Batman thought to himself,

_Who are these kids? And how the hell did they take out these men? There has to be more to this, and why does the redhead and boy look so familiar? … But a better question, who the hell gives kids guns?_

As Batman was thinking about all of this he was brought out of his musings when Daphne looked up to Batman and drawled,

"Is there something we can do for you Batman?"

Batman was just too shocked that a kid would talk to him like this that he did not respond right away, while Harry had to bite back a laugh and Barbara looked horrified. Seeing that Batman was taking to long to reply, Daphne continued.

"Well, it's now clear that you are not the conversationalist of the dynamic duo... So tell me, where is your boy-toy at?"

This caused Harry to burst out laughing while Barbara paled. Daphne smirked to herself when she saw Batman look outraged. As Batman was about to respond Harry quickly cut him off.

"Look Bats, I'm sure you have some witty come back that you want to say right now, but me and my lady friends have plans for the night. So with that being said, we'll chat later."

As soon as he finished talking Harry pulled out a flash bang and threw it towards Batman. Batman lifted his cloak to block out the blast, but while he was doing this Daphne cast a disillusionment charm on Harry before popping away. Harry and Barbara both ran out of the alley, with Barbara donning the invisibility cloak and Harry casting a silencing charm on both of them. As they both rounded another corner Harry had to dive out of the way as he saw a bola fly by where he used to be. Harry looked back to see Batman running after him with some type of red lens over his eyes.

_Damn!_ Harry thought,_ Who would have guessed that Batman would some how have infrared vision? That man has WAY too many toys for someone his age. On the positive side, at least I know he can't see Barbara through the invisibility cloak with that._

"You're not getting away from me that easily kid. I don't know what kind of cloaking power you have, but you're going to have to do better then that if you want to get away with shooting a man in my city." Batman called out while diving at Harry.

Harry rolled out of the way and swung a fist at Batman that was quickly blocked.

"First of Batman," Harry said as he ducked under a punch, "if you had got there sooner you would have seen that we were doing your job... where were you by the way?" Harry asked as he side-stepped a kick.

"You weren't doing my job." Batman growled, "I don't use guns or take lives to clean up the streets, which is something you clearly can't say."

Batman finished this statement by kicking Harry in the chest. Harry hit the ground hard, but rolled back to his feet looking winded. Harry made a discrete hand motion and pulled out his hand gun and pointed it at Batman.

"I guess you may be right." Harry mused as he pointed the gun at Batman, "I guess we do have different styles." Harry then fired the gun to the right of Batman in order scare him, but still miss, and Batman dove out of the way.

Seeing Batman dive from the shot, Barbara, who was watching from under the invisibility cloak, wrapped her arm around Harry and fired her grappling hook into the air. When it connected to a high wall Barbara quickly used it to pull both her and Harry out of the alley and onto a roof. When they landed on the roof Barbara lifted the invisibility cloak and brought Harry under it. Just as she dropped the cloak, Batman used his own grappling hook to land on the roof. Batman looked around using his infrared lens and cursed when he couldn't find anyone.

After Batman left Barbara and Harry returned home for the night and was tackled into a hug by Daphne and Sirius. The two of them quickly explained what had happened and Harry took a healing potion for his bruised ribs. When Harry went to bed for the night he couldn't help but think,

_That really could have gone better..._

**AN:** For those of you who may not like the fact that Daphne/Barbara do not immediately become best friends, I'm sorry. I decided that I got fed up with Harry/multi fics where everyone involved got along perfectly, so I intend to be do things differently. So those of you who don't like how the story is turning from Super Hero Harry to Anti-Hero Harry, I apologize, but you should probably stop reading here. The rest of the story is going to slowly spin the tale of the corruption of Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon by way of one Daphne Greengrass. While they will not be evil, they will eventually become grey at best. For those of you who are ok with this, please enjoy.

**AN2: **Somone asked me earlier to post how many people had added this story to their favorites/alerts. So with that being said, thank you to the 94 people who posted this to their favorites and 100 people who have it on their alerts. Moreover, thank you for those who reviewed._  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge

**Chapter 17**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling like he got hit by a truck.

_Merlin!_ Harry thought to himself. _Crime fighting was sooo much easier when I could just port around and banish people... what is this getting hit crap anyways? Merlin, if things continue to go just as pear-shaped in the future I might not live to see my seals removed in a year. Honestly, I'm not nearly as good with gymnastics as Barbara is, and if I go head to head with Batman again then I'm toast. Sure I may be strong for a thirteen year-old, but what good will that do against Batman or any adult with real fighting experience for that matter? No, I think it is time that I talked to Daphne about some more of those rituals that I found._

With his mind made up, Harry got up out of bed with a groan and started to get ready for the day. Once he was done getting ready, Harry went downstairs in search of Daphne. Finding her in the study, Harry closed the door behind himself and cast a silencing spell at the door.

"Daphne?" Harry asked quietly so as not to startle her.

"Hmmm?" Daphne replied without looking up from her book.

"I need some help and advice." Harry said while taking a seat across from her.

Daphne then put down her book and took a good look at Harry. It was clear that he was still a little sore from the other night, but if anything it looked more like his pride was injured then anything else. After studying him for a moment Daphne asked,

"What can I help you with Harry?"

"I need some advice on another ritual."

Daphne sighed, she really should have seen this coming. It was well known amongst the dark families that Blacks typically delved very deeply into rituals once they started.

"What ritual are you looking into and why do you want to do it."

"Well, I'm looking for a ritual to increase my strength, agility, speed, and durability. As to why I want to do it, I think last night showed us that with my powers sealed I'm going to get my butt handed to me in a muggle fist fight with anyone that is seriously trained."

"Yes," Daphne replied. "I can see your reasoning behind this. Do you think Barbara will want to do the ritual?"

"I don't know." Harry replied before he grimaced. "I don't know if I even want to do this ritual unless I can find some way to modify it."

Now Daphne was intrigued. She lifted an eyebrow and asked,

"Why is that, what is the cost?"

"It depends," seeing her questioning look Harry continued. "If you consider speed, strength, durability, and agility are different attributes, then there are many different rituals that I have found to increase these. One of them requires me to sacrifice 5% of my magical core for every attribute I double. This wouldn't be too bad, but I currently have 75% of my core sealed. If I used it on the four attributes then I would be left as almost a squib for a whole year."

Daphne nodded and replied,

"Yes, while I could see the merits of this ritual, I know that I'm not willing to give up 20% of my magical core to double each attribute once."

"Agreed. As for another ritual, I found one that will let me double each attribute, but at the cost of a muggle sacrifice. The real catch is that this ritual needs to be cast per attribute, and can only be used once per attribute, which would mean that I would have to kill four people."

"I see," Daphne replied neutrally. "I honestly can't picture you or Barbara sacrificing people just to increase your power..." _yet._

"I agree, but that leaves me with the last one that I found, which is similar to the second ritual, but instead of sacrificing a person I would have to sacrifice 15 years. Thereby whilst it doesn't seem bad at first, once you total it up we are talking about giving up 60 years of my lifespan. That might just be a bit too much." Harry sighed. "So what do you think I should do? Do you know a ritual that might help?"

Daphne sighed, but was internally was jumping for joy.

"I'm sorry Harry, but to be honest the second ritual would be the safest. The first one you should use right before you unseal you core, and you should never use the last one unless you know for a fact that you are immortal due to your phoenix powers. As for the second one, I know that you don't want to do it, but it is a possibility."

When Harry was about to reply Daphne stopped him and then laid a hand on his leg and gently squeezed it.

"I know you don't want to do it Harry, but there are ways to do it without really harming people."

Seeing that he was about to object, Daphne raise her hand to stop him and continued.

"For example Harry, what if you sacrificed rapists or death eaters... not that there is really a difference... wouldn't that mean that you could perform the ritual and remove those undesirable elements at the same time?"

Harry stopped to think it over while Daphne mentally applauded herself.

"I see your point Daphne." Harry finally replied. "I don't know if I will every be able to perform one of those rituals, but you have given me a lot to think about... I'll leave you to your reading."

Harry then got up from his chair and left to his room to think about this before getting ready for the raid on the Joker's warehouse later that night.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was sitting at the table holding onto four gold necklaces with black phoenix pendants on them when Sirius, Daphne and Barbara sat down at the table.

"You alright Pup? Sirius asked after he was seated.

"Yeah Sirius, thanks to the Potions Mistress over there." Harry replied while throwing a wink at a now blushing Barbara.

Sirius just laughed at the response before asking,

"So why did you call us down here Harry?"

Harry responded by putting on a serious face.

"We need to talk about tonight, and I need to give each of you one of these." Harry said while handing out the necklaces. "Each one of those pendants are a permanent goblin portkey to this safe house. From now on I think that we should wear them at all times, just in case things go pear-shaped like they did last night. The activation code is 'Phoenix Flash'."

The others just nodded as they put on the necklaces.

"As for tonight, we really need to be ready for anything. We know that the Joker set up the warehouse for Batman, which means we can probably expect a lot of men and traps. That means that until we get back tonight Sirius, we are going to need you to stand by in case of a medical emergency where you will be required to administer potions. In my potions lab you should find a whole stock of healing potions."

Sirius just grimly nodded to this.

"As for the rest of us, we should really get ready to go. As for a preliminary plan, we will arrive at the docks at 10 pm. We will then put Daphne under the invisibility cloak and have her apparate to a safe place near Warehouse 18 and unleash Ash. We will then have Ash scout out the place and inform me of what he finds over our bond. From there we will unfortunately have to play it by ear."

Once everyone had agreed to the preliminary plan they then spent the next hour going over details and equipment before getting up and preparing for the night.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was nearing 11 pm and Harry, Daphne and Barbara were waiting for Ash to check in with the details of the Warehouse.

_$Harry?$_, Harry heard inside his mind.

_$Yes Ash?$ _Harry replied back.

_$I have finished scouting the area. The place is just plan strange. There are clown statues everywhere and a maze of mirrors and glass. There are about ten guards patrolling inside. If you plan on entering within the next ten minutes, I could probably bite three of them with enough venom to paralyze without giving myself away.$_

_ $That's fine Ash we are coming in. Please try not to use too much venom. I plan on telling the police the need of anti-venom when I called in after we eliminate the Joker.$_

_ $Very well Harry it shall be done. Once I have removed these threats I will make my way to my meeting area with Sirius where he will take us home.$_

Harry agreed and then motioned to the girls,

"Alright, it's time."

Both Daphne and Barbara nodded and picked up their gear. Barbara threw on the invisibility cloak, while Daphne cast the disillusionment charm on herself and Harry. Once they were all set and Harry cast a silencing charm on all three of them they made there way to Warehouse 18.

When they arrived at Warehouse 18 they waited for about ten minutes until two men walked out of the main door while on patrol. Harry quickly cast a silencing charm in front of the door while Daphne cast a quick stunning spell at both of them and knocked them out. After they were knocked out Harry and Barbara dragged both men over to a light post and tied up the men. Once they were finished all three of them gathered themselves and entered the Warehouse.

As soon as they entered the Warehouse all of the lights inside turned on and a bright sign made out of lights right in front of them read,

"Welcome to Joker's Funhouse!".

Seeing all this, all three of them couldn't help but curse the fact that they did not anticipate pressure plates near the entrance, since Ash was too light to set them off. As they were looking around Harry noticed a few pressure plates on the floor just as he saw Daphne accidentally step on one. Quickly Harry called out to Daphne and tackled her while several darts shot out of the wall to pass through where she was previously standing. None of the darts hit Daphne, but she got panicked as she saw Harry pull one out of his neck.

"Are you alright Phoenix?" Barbara and Daphne asked in a panicked unionism.

"Yeah" Harry grunted. "But we need to be more careful, these darts are coated in some kind of venom and while I may be immune to it, I don't believe either of you are."

They both nodded and Daphne had the decency to blush while muttering a quick 'sorry'.

"Don't worry about it Atrum, let's move on and watch out for pressure plates."

The three of them silently walked into the maze of mirrors, they removed their disillusionment charms and invisibility cloak so that they could keep a closer eye on the others. After they turned a corner they saw about ten identical men holding identical uzis call out and fire around the room at the ten different Barbara, Harry and Daphnes. Seeing this, all three of them dropped to the ground as Barbara tossed a smoke grenade towards the direction where the bullets were being sprayed from.

Once the smoke had settled they listened carefully until they heard a man walking on crunching glass about twenty feet in front of them and to the right. As soon as Daphne heard this she quickly jumped up and fired a Reducto in the direction of the sound. Daphne got a feral grin on her face when she heard a man cry and get flung back through several mirrors and pieces of glass.

Harry and Barbara just shook their heads and got up while waiting for the smoke to clear. When the smoke finally did clear they saw that the Maze of Mirrors seemed to have been blasted apart in the gun fight and it looked like Daphne managed to take out two men with her Reducto. While they were both alive, they both were clearly broken men.

Suppressing a shudder Barbara pointed out a sign that said,

"This way to the Circus" and pointed towards another hallway.

Nodding to both of them Harry took point and they slowly walked down the hallway and entered an area that looked like the inside of a circus tent. As soon as they entered they heard a very distinct voice that said,

"Wait a minute, you're not Batman!"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Joker" Harry drawled.

The Joker just glowered for a second before he tilted his head back and laughed,

"Oh! Hehehe. Oh, this is going to be so much fun..." The Joker said before waving his arms wide and yelling out: "Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Let me welcome you to the Joker Show were every man, woman or child is a participant. With us today we have Goons 1, 2 &3! But not only this, but since Batman didn't seem to want to sign in we have a flock of his Robins in training... though I do have to say that I like their color scheme much better..."

As he said this three large men wearing clown masks came into the room through a hidden door behind Harry and the girls. Before they knew what was happening, Daphne was pistol whipped by one of them and the other two had there weapons pointed at Harry and Barbara.

"Yes..." The Joker continued, "It's very clear that we only have the B team here tonight... so what will we do with the JV Squad?"

While saying this the Joker started to walk towards them while Harry and Barbara glared at the Joker.

"I know," he continued, "how about we play a game?"

Getting no response he pressed pulled out a magnum revolver and emptied it before putting three bullets back inside of it.

"How about a game of roulette? Let's see who gets the prize!" He called before firing the gun at Harry.

Just as Harry heard the click meaning an empty chamber, Harry took the chance to tackle the man with the gun trained on him. As Harry tackled the man, the one with the gun trained on Barbara turned and shot Harry in the back. Barbara yelled out and threw a flash bang into the crowd. When it went off the Joker covered his eyes and yelled out 'Shot Them!'.

Taking this opportunity Harry rolled off of the guy he tackled, while thanking Merlin for bullet-proof charmed trench coats, and pulled out his pistol. Harry fired a shot into the chest of the guy in front of him, while Barbara rolled of the guy she tackled and dove to Daphne in order to activate her portkey. When Barbara saw Daphne disappear she looked up to see Harry shot the other two men with clown masks on in the chest, but before he could aim at the Joker, the Joker shot Harry in the shoulder with his magnum revolver. Unfortunately for Harry this bullet did pass through Harry's coat, and Harry dropped to the ground in pain.

Seeing Harry get shot Barbara's world quickly turned red when she tackled the Joker and started to beat him mercilessly. After a few minutes Barbara got up from the bleeding Joker, pulled out her pistol and trained it on the Joker. The Joker just looked at her with one eye swollen shut and started to laugh.

"So this is how it ends? At the hands of a child of all things? What a Joke! … Wait a moment...Do you have it in you kid, can you be a killer like me?"

Hearing this Barbara started to shake and took a step back. Harry picked himself off the floor and slowly picked up his pistol, but what he did not notice was the Joker reach for his magnum revolver.

"Well kid...are you going to do it? Come on kid! SHOT ME!"

Finally Barbara seemed to have enough and she lowered her gun while shaking her head at the floor.

"Well then," the Joker said while smiling to himself, "let me show you how..."

The Joker then raised his gun and shot a wide-eyed Barbara in the stomach, and Harry seemed to watch in slow motion as the bullet shot out the back of Barbara's spinal column. Seeing this happen something seemed to finally snap in Harry. Harry he turned to the Joker, who had dropped his gun and was now grinning at him, and emptied the last seven rounds into the Joker, with two of them going into his head, without saying a word. Harry then ran over to Barbara with tears and his eyes, grabbed her and yelled "Phoenix Flash!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As soon as he landed from the portkey he scooped up Barbara and ran to the medical room yelling,

"Sirius! Sirius I need help! Barbara's been shot!"

Upon arriving in the medical room Harry quickly stripped Barbara of her clothes and placed her on a bed. When Sirius burst in he ordered Harry to start administering blood replenishing potions and other healing potions. While Harry was force feeding Barbara the potions Sirius fell back on his training as a field medic from the Auror Academy and started to cast healing spells on Barbara. Finally after about two hours of potions and healing spells, they then moved on to healing Harry's shoulder. Once they were finished with that both of them walk to the kitchen to get some food.

"Will she be alright?" Harry asked as he sat down at the table.

"Yes Harry, eventually she will be alright." Sirius replied with a sad face. "But with that being said, she will have a long road ahead of her. She will need to be on a daily potions regiment to repair her spinal column for the next three months. Afterward she will need to be in physical therapy for several months. Honestly if she wants to walk again she will not be crime fighting until at least next summer... maybe longer."

Harry nodded and then looked up at Sirius with tears in his eyes.

"This is all my fault Sirius. If I hadn't sealed my powers then I could have been there for Barbara and Daphne. Now because of me Daphne is injured and Barbara would be paralyzed if we didn't have potions to repair spinal columns."

Sirius sighed,

"It's not your fault Pup. I'm not going to lie to you and say that things wouldn't have gone smoother if you magic wasn't sealed, but how could you have known that the Joker was going to break out and go on a rampage after you sealed your powers? It's just bad timing. You knew at the time that sealing your magic was the right decision, and hopefully in the future it will continue to be... that being said... I hate to ask this, but did you get the guy?"

Harry just nodded.

"Good." Sirius replied with a cold gleam in his eye.

Harry got up from the table and left the room saying that he needed to think about things. As soon as he was out of eyesight he walked up to Daphne's room and entered to find Daphne sitting in her bed. Daphne looked up to Harry and asked,

"What happened?"

Harry just sighed and said,

"You were knocked out when the Joker's men got the drop on us. Me and Barbara tackled the men with the guns trained on us with me getting shot in the back in the process, but it was luckily blocked by my coat. After that I shot the three of Joker's men, but was shot through the shoulder by the Joker. It seems that the charm on our coats aren't strong enough to hold off a magnum round. Barbara then proceeded to beat the crap out of the Joker in a blind rage, but backed off to pull out her gun. Unfortunately, the Joker then goaded her into killing him, which caused her to decide not to. As she lowered her weapon the Joker shot Barbara through the spine."

Daphne gasped and motioned for Harry to continue.

"After that I killed the Joker and returned us home."

Daphne massaged her eyes and then looked to Harry and asked,

"So what do we do now?"

Harry got a hard look in his eye before he turned to Daphne and said,

"We perform that Strengthening Ritual."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge

**Chapter 18**

The last three weeks of summer went by very quickly for Harry and Daphne after Barbara was injured. Just one week after the incident everyone was happy and relieved when Sirius was granted a trial and found innocent in the Untied States... though they weren't sure if the verdict would carry over to the UK. In addition to this, Harry and Daphne spent two weeks hunting down mobsters who had either killed children or raped people, until they eventually found enough people so that both of them could do the ritual. However, they decided not to inform Sirius or Barbara about the ritual.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

September 1st was soon upon Harry and Daphne, and they were forced to return to Hogwarts. They quickly greeted each other outside the train and went to find a compartment. Walking through the train, Harry couldn't help to notice that while he was being stared at like usual, people were being overly nice to him. On several occasions Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws would say 'hi' and 'we're glad you're back' in passing. When they found an empty compartment, Harry pushed Daphne inside before locking and silencing the door. He then turned to look at Daphne and asked,

"What got into all of them?"

Daphne smirked at Harry and said,

"I may have had words with the Hogwarts rumor mill before the year ended."

Harry raised and eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yes, it seems that the rumor mill was informed how you were unjustly put in Azkaban without a trial for a crime that a Weasley committed. Of course Weaslette may have been possessed when the crimes occurred... but that fact may have failed to been mentioned."

"I see." Harry said with a grin. "So it would appear that Hogwarts now realizes that a Slytherin was the innocent and a Gryffindor was the guilty party... looks like I get to take the year off of being Hogwarts resident Dark Lord for the year."

Daphne sighed dramatically in response.

"If you must, but I was so looking forward to you becoming a Dark Lord... But as a change of topic, what is going on with Barbara?"

"Not to much," Harry replied. "It seems that Babs may have been a Ravenclaw in a past life, because she is taking the time when she is recovering to spend even more time researching potions and runes. Also, since she had already skipped two grades in mundane school, she is taking the year to get ready for graduation and apply to college. From what she tells me she is thinking of either going to Gotham State University or possibly one of the Universities in England."

"Why would she want to come to a University out here?"

"Well, we were talking about plans for the future-"

Harry was cut off when Daphne yelled,

"HA! I knew you wanted to make her Lady Potter!"

Harry blushed and stuttered while saying,

"I d-didn't m-mean those kinds of plans for the future!"

"Oh."

"Yeah. What I meant was that according to some archaic law Magical Nobles must attend Hogwarts until they are 15 years old and complete their OWLs. I figure that since I only need two hours of sleep a night, and because of the how far advance we already are due to our training, that I can study mundane High School Material and my O.W.L. Studies over the next two years. That way if I want to I can legally drop out of Hogwarts at the end of my fourth year if I manage to pass enough OWLs early."

Daphne thought this over and then she nodded before saying,

"I agree, which means I expect you to teach me what I need to know about this mundane education. I doubt that I want to go to this so called University, but it is becoming clear that no matter what we will end up involved in the Mundane World at some point. Also I think that it would be good to leave Hogwarts early so that Dumbledore can't sink his claws into us too deeply."

"Agreed."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The rest of the train ride went on without too much of a hitch. At one point the train was stopped and Dementors boarded the train, but Daphne cast a few locking charms on the door to keep them out. At first they were confused as to why Dementors were on the train, but this was soon cleared up when Malfoy tried to taunt Harry about how his parents betrayer had broken out of Azkaban

_Idiots,_ Harry thought to himself._ It seems that the Ministry of Magic is not willing to recognize the trial that Sirius had in America._

When they arrived in the Great Hall Harry was shocked to see that Remus Lupin was sitting at the staff table.

_Wow... he did not age well. I didn't think that my pictures of him were so out of date. I wonder who he will side with, me or Dumbledore? Sirius thinks that once we tell him everything that he would welcome us with open arms, but I have my doubts. He is too indebted to Dumbledore to believe anything that would put him in a negative light. Oh well, I'll just have to wait and see._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After the feast ended Professor Snape walked up to Harry and said with a sneer on his face,

"Potter, decided to grace us with your presence this year? Or are you going to leave early again like last time?"

Before Harry could respond he continued,

"The Headmaster wants to speak with you in his office. The password is 'skittles'."

Harry just nodded and walked to the Headmaster's office while mentally plotting ways to hurt Snape. When he arrived to the Headmaster's office, Harry went inside and took a seat in front of Dumbledore after hearing him call 'Enter'. Once he was seated, Harry looked to Dumbledore and asked,

"Is there something that I can do for you Headmaster?"

"Harry my boy, how was your summer?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"It was much more enjoyable then my last school year Professor. Now what can I do for you?"

Dumbledore sighed dramatically and said,

"I would like for you to tell me who you spent your summer with."

"There is no need for me to do that Professor, I am emancipated after all."

Dumbledore shook his head and then said,

"Harry-"

"Lord Potter."

"Lord Potter, I only ask for your protection. As you know Sirius Black broke out of prison and with him and so many of Voldemort's supporters on the loose, you really shouldn't be without the protection I provide."

"Like the protection at the Weasleys?"

"Exactly my boy!" Dumbledore exclaimed while turning up the twinkle in his eye.

"Well if that is the case Professor, then I will NEVER be in the need of your protection. I'm emancipated and can guarantee you that the wards are much better at Potter Manor then at the Weasleys' Ancestral Home. As for my Godfather, I happen to know that he was given a trial and found innocent in the United States, but for some reason it has not been accepted here or even made the press."

"I'm sorry my boy, but there is nothing I can do about that... With that being said, I would like to talk to you about the courses that you have chosen to take."

"What is wrong with my electives."

"Nothing is wrong, but I believe it would be in your best interests to take Divination and drop Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

Harry could feel his eye twitch at the meddling and asked,

"Why would I need to do that."

"Well, between your missed course work and other studies it would all be too much, it's for the Greater Good.

Harry finally had enough and jumped up in a rage and yelled,

"That's it Dumbledore! I have had enough with your meddling! If you don't back off right now, I promise you that I will transfer when I complete my OWLs and then you will never see me in the United Kingdom again!"

Harry mentally cheered as he saw Dumbledore pale.

"Now Harry lets not get too has-"

"Enough! This discussion is over. You will switch my classes back to me taking Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures, or I will go to the papers about what you are trying to do. And with that being said, this discussion is over and I'm going to bed."

Harry then stood up, glared at Dumbledore, and then stormed out of Dumbledore's office.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry's first semester back at Hogwarts appeared to go by in a flash. During the day Harry would attend classes and appeared to the Professors to be struggling slightly with his spell work, but was still overall one of the better students. At night Harry and Daphne would often stay up together and study or train. Though this often meant that Harry and Daphne would work together on their gymnastics and martial arts, but then separate so that Daphne could practice spells while Harry would spend more time working on Runes, Arithmancy, and Mundane Studies. They figured that with most of Harry's magic blocked that Harry would focus on academic studies whilst Daphne focused on wand-based studies, and then they would teach each other the material the next year when the seals were removed.

When Harry wasn't studying or training, Harry was happy to note that he was no longer the pariah of Hogwarts. Daphne pointed out to him that as a Lord he would need to eventually cultivate alliances, so Harry spent a lot of time getting involved in study groups and trying to make some new friends, and hopefully some future allies. During this time Harry continued his friendship with Neville and occasionally helped him with his school work. He also went out of his way to become friends with Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Mark Rosier. Both Harry and Daphne agreed that they, along with the neutrals, were very good friends to have... it may have also helped that all but Luna Lovegood came from an old family.

However the most interesting friendship that Harry made, was the one with the Weasley Twins. Their friendship started when Harry accidentally caught them pulling out and using the Marauders' Map. At first they were nervous, but once Harry explained who the Marauders were, they eventually agreed to give Harry the map at the cost of 100 galleons and the password to the Slytherin Common Room. After that, Harry and the twins soon became fast friends.

But even with Harry's success over making friends, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt over his interactions with Remus Lupin. On many occasions Harry would see Lupin watching him with sad eyes and even once overheard him talking to Professor McGonagall about how sad it was that James' son would end up in Slytherin. In addition, not once did Lupin approach Harry outside of class to talk to him about his family. It was because of this that Harry decided that despite Sirius' wishes, he would not approach Lupin as of right now. He just couldn't trust that Lupin would not betray him to Dumbledore, even if it was only because he felt that it was for Harry's own good. Yes, it was becoming very clear that Lupin was Dumbledore's man. After all, if he wasn't Dumbledore's man then why didn't he check on Harry all of these years. It could have been that Dumbledore hid Harry's location from Lupin, but Harry knew that Lily told Lupin Petunia's name. Thereby if Lupin never found Harry in the muggle world or tried to get in contact with Harry, then Harry could only come to two possible conclusions about Remus Lupin. The first and most likely: Remus Lupin blindly believes anything that Dumbledore tells him. Or the second and less likely: Remus Lupin is an idiot.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry couldn't help but get excited when boarding the Hogwarts express to go home for Winter Break. Harry was once again the top student in the year, even if he spell work was sub-par compared to in the past. The semester went by fairly quickly and with the only excitement being when the Dementors attacked the Quidditch game. Besides that one hiccup he was happy to be going back to America to spend the holidays visiting with Sirius and Barbara. He could tell from their letters that both of them missed him, and he couldn't help but feel guilty that he had left Babs in America less then a month after she got shot by the Joker. But on the positive side, he was making progress in his studies, and he was sure that he would be able to pass his OWLs a year early so that he could finally quit Hogwarts.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was walking out of the terminal when he heard someone call out

"Harry!"

Harry looked through the crowd and his face lit up when he saw Sirius, Commissioner Gordon and a standing Barbara Gordon.

"Babs!" Harry yelled as he ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad that you're walking again. What are you doing here?"

Before Barbara could reply Sirius beat her to it.

"It was a surprise Harry. Barbara and Jim agreed to stay over for a few days since Barbara wanted to visit and can't get around much. After that Jim is going to Chicago to visit James Jr. and Barbara is going to be staying with us."

This caused Harry's face to light up and Sirius to give Jim a knowing look as Harry said,

"That's great!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry and Barbara were lying on Harry's bed and catching up when Barbara asked,

"So how are the studies coming along?"

Harry just huffed and said,

"There coming along fine, but I swear every time I come back you manage to surpass me in not only mundane studies, but magical ones as well. You're already WAY beyond me in runes in arithmancy, and the only reason why I can keep up to you in potions is because I can literally talk to half of the ingredients we use!"

Barbara just rolled over on the bed and laughed.

"Well," said Barbara, "at least we know that I will forever be better then you in at least one thing. Thank God for my photographic memory, it's the only thing that lets me compete with you and Daphne."

Harry looked at her seriously and said,

"That's not true Barbara. I mean yes, with your photographic memory you will always be years above us in your studies, but that isn't the only thing you're better then us at. I mean, you're much better then me at gymnastics and martial arts... I'm just naturally stronger then you are. As for planning and strategy, the last incident with the Joker may had gone pear-shaped, but imagine how much worse it would have been if we didn't have those contingency plans that you helped me come up with? After all, you were the one who came up with half of our equipment and convinced me to get the goblin portkeys."

Barbara sighed.

"I know Harry, but I feel useless right now. All I can do is study and read while you and Daphne are training nonstop. I just feel like you and Daphne won't need much in the future..."

Harry rolled over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't say that Babs, we will definitely need you in the future. Sure you may not be as magically strong as me and Daphne, but you're our brains. I don't know about Daphne, but I can freely admit that you are way smarter then me. Who cares if you lack our power? You more then make up for it in brains."

Barbara teared up.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do Babs. You were my first friend and still are my best friend. I know that we may disagree on some things, but I'll always need you by my side. Even if you may not be as strong as me I will always need you to act as my brain and my conscience."

Barbara just hugged Harry back tighter and whispered 'thank you' into his shoulder.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Winter break passed quickly for both Harry and Barbara, and soon Harry found himself once again on his way back to Hogwarts. After arriving at Hogwarts, Harry was pleasantly surprised when he did not have to attend any meetings with Dumbledore. Harry assumed that their last meeting must have still been fresh in his mind.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The second semester at Hogwarts soon picked and Harry's life went back to the routine that he had before winter break. With the exception of the Dementors that still seemed to be at Hogwarts, the only interesting thing that happened was when Ron accused several Gryffindors of allowing their pets to eat his pet rat. But over all, Harry was happy to note that because of the ritual that allowed him to run off of minimal sleep, his studies were going better then ever and he was already studing fourth year material in most of his classes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was walking out of DADA class with Daphne when Professor Lupin asked him to stay behind. Harry waited for the rest of the class to leave and then asked,

"What do you need to speak to me about Professor?"

Lupin looked Harry over and then said,

"Did you know that I was friends with your father Harry?"

"Yes"

Lupin appeared shocked for a second and then said,

"If you did, why didn't you come approach me?"

Harry had to bite back a snort and replied,

"I could ask you the same thing Professor... actually I will ask you the same thing. Why are you talking to me now when you weren't interested for the past twelve years?"

Lupin sighed and then said,

"I was told by Dumbledore that you went to live with your Aunt and that she didn't want Wizards coming around."

"I see, but what about after I went to Hogwarts?"

"At that point you hadn't seen me for years and I thought that you might not want to get to know someone with my condition."

Harry looked him over and thought about what he said. While he had his doubts about Lupin he was willing to hear him out.

"So what your saying is that you were told by Dumbledore that I was sent to my mother's magic hating sister and you felt that you didn't need to check up on me."

"But Albus said-"

"Screw what Dumbledore said! I was abused Remus and you were supposed to be the one who helped me, not Dumbledore."

This caused Lupin to tear up a bit and he said,

"I'm sorry Harry, I had no idea. Albus assured me that you were fine, he must have been mistaken."

"I doubt it", Harry muttered.

"Why do you say that Harry?"

Harry cursed Werewolf hearing and said,

"I very much doubt Dumbledore cared. I mean, he was already taking money out of my vaults and set up a Marriage Contract to the Weasleys without my consent. I highly doubt he cared about a little abuse."

Lupin looked a little doubting at Harry and replied,

"Are you sure about this Harry, those are some heavy accusations."

"Yes I'm sure about this Professor. I saw all the proof from the Goblins when I was emancipated."

"I see," Lupin replied. "Well I'm sure that the Headmaster had a very good reason for doing what he did."

Harry was shocked by Lupin's statement and then got a sad look on his face.

"I highly doubt that it was in my best interest to have my vaults robbed and set up with Ginny Weasley without my consent."

"I don't know." Lupin replied. "Dumbledore has been looking out for us for years now. If he did those things then I'm sure that there was a very good reason behind it."

Harry sighed when he heard this.

_Sirius will be very disappointed,_ Harry thought.

"Very well Professor, may I go to my next class now?"

"Yes Harry, feel free to come by if you ever want to hear any stories about your parents."

"Thank you Professor." Harry replied as he left.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The rest of the semester went by fairly quickly after Harry's talk with Professor Lupin and nothing too exciting happened. Though, Harry did note that ever since he sent a Valentine's Day card to Daphne and Barbara on Sirius' advice, that Daphne had started to sit closer to him more often and sometimes hold his arm when they walked. Unfortunately, when he sent a letter to Sirius asking about this all he got in reply was a very awkward letter about little Wizards and Witches.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The night after finals Harry and Daphne were walking around near Hagrid's Hut, when they both got a shock. Harry had just pulled out the Marauder's Map to check if there were any Professors around when Harry gasped. Daphne looked down to the Map and gasped out,

"Peter Pettigrew!"

Just as Daphne gasped out Pettigrew's name, Pettigrew, recognizing the Marauder's Map, quickly transformed back and into his human form and sent a stunner at Daphne. Harry pushed Daphne out of the way and quickly pulled out his own wand.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to my parents and Sirius!" Harry yelled before sending a body bind at him.

Daphne also joined Harry by sending a stunner at Pettigrew after pulling out her wand. Pettigrew shielded from Daphne and Harry's attacks and then pointed his wand at Harry and yelled,

"Avada Kedavra!"

The Killing Curse sped out of Pettigrew's wand and flew at Harry, but Harry just rolled underneath the green curse and sent a stunner at Pettigrew. Pettigrew side-stepped the stunner and was about to send one back but had to dive out of the way as Daphne yelled,

"Reducto!"

Seeing Pettigrew dive to the ground Harry quickly ran up to him and cast a stunner before he could get back up. The stunner hit Pettigrew in the back, and Daphne walked over to him and cast an incarcerous. Harry thanked Daphne and walked over to grab Pettigrew's ropes when all of a sudden everything went cold.

"Dementors!" Daphne cried.

"Can you cast a Patronus Charm?" Harry asked Daphne as he looked around in a panic at the growing number of Dementors coming towards them.

"Yes," Daphne replied, "but I don't think I can hold of that many."

Harry looked at the Dementors and then grabbed Daphne to get her to run.

"Cast it then and have it hold them off as we run." Harry called while almost dragging Daphne.

"What about Pettigrew, we need him for Sirius!" Daphne yelled after casting her Patronus over her shoulder.

"Screw Pettigrew the Dementors can have his soul! We'll turn in the body to the DMLE... I would much rather have us live then guarantee a safe Pettigrew."

Daphne could only nod and followed Harry. Along the way she felt her Patronus give out and the Dementors get closer. However just as the Dementors were about to over take them, Professor McGonagall stepped out of the main door of Hogwarts and cast her Patronus to slow down the Dementors. Harry and Daphne quickly ran inside and were accosted by Professor McGonagall.

"Are you both alright? What were you two doing out so late by yourselves? Was there anyone else with you?" Professor McGonagall asked quickly.

Harry and Daphne caught their breath for a moment and then Harry replied.

"Yes we are alright. The reason why we are out so late is because we were taking a walk around outside when we were attacked by Peter Pettigrew." Harry then held out a hand before she interrupt. "I stunned Pettigrew and Daphne bound him in ropes before the Dementors approached... we had to leave him out there with them."

Professor McGonagall paled and then said,

"I see, would you be willing to give me a pensive memory of this to give to Albus and the head of the DMLE?"

"Alright, though I would prefer if I was allowed to give it to the Head of the DMLE in person... I don't want to risk it getting lost along the way."

Professor McGonagall frowned at this but then said,

"Very well Mr. Potter, if you and Ms. Greengrass will follow me then."

Harry and Daphne nodded and then followed Professor McGonagall to her office. They watched as Professor McGonagall flooed the DMLE and the Headmaster. After Amelia Bones arrived, Harry presented Director Bones, Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore with his Pensive Memory. After the three of them came out, Harry noted that Professor McGonagall and Director Bones looked pale while Dumbledore looked impassive. The five of them then talked about what happened and Director Bones sent for someone to retrieve Pettigrew's body. Harry was very annoyed when it was discovered that Pettigrew must have awoken from his weak stunner and transformed in order to escape the Dementors, though he was elated when Director Bones assured him that she would find a way to get Sirius pardoned in the UK.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Soon enough the term had officially ended and Harry and Daphne were sitting on the Hogwarts Express heading home for the summer break. Daphne was sitting next to Harry and holding his arm like she had taken to doing recently, when she turned to Harry and asked,

"So what are we doing this summer?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Harry, you mean that you don't have any adventures planned for the summer yet?"

"No." Harry answered amused. "I didn't realize that I needed to have an adventure every summer."

Daphne huffed and said,

"Fine then Harry, that just means that you and me will have to find one then."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**AN:** Sorry about my AN Chapter. My laptop crashed to the point where I had to wipe it and restart it from the point where it was fresh out of the box. Luckily I was able to back up most of my documents and didn't have to rewrite this long filler chapter. Btw, I want to apologize for this filer chapter. I realize that it may not be my best work, but I promise that the following chapters will be more exciting.

**AN 2: **If anyone is willing to be my sounding board and has AIM my sn in McClusk72. I need to ask someone a few questions about Batman Cannon. Thank you in advance.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge

**Chapter 19**

Harry was sitting on a rooftop watching a few people meet in an alley, when he was interrupted by a noise screeching in his ear.

"Phoenix...Phoenix...PHEONIX!"

"Merlin Oracle! Hold on a minute... God, I thought that you were brilliant for making these communication devices run off of rune arrays instead of electricity, but now I'm having my doubts."

Barbara huffed over the ear communicator in reply.

"I was only wondering why you went silent Phoenix... it's hard being stuck here watching the computer when you're out there alone."

"I know Oracle, but after this summer you should be able to come out her with me. On a random note how is it going teaching Paddy how to use the computer."

Barbara laughed in response over the comm.

"Oh God, it's horrible. He acts like it's some kind of alien technology. I swear if it wasn't for the runes that I put up in your safe house he would have short-circuited everything. Like when I came over this afternoon, I saw him trying to turn on the computer by tapping it with his wand. He still hasn't come back into the operation room since I caught him."

"What did you do to him Oracle? When I went to leave I saw him hiding in a corner with his tail between his legs whining. I tried to ask him what was wrong but he wouldn't even transform back to tell me."

Barbara paused over the comm and then replied back,

"I'm not telling. Though I will tell you that it may have involved some threats about taking him to the vet if he ever broke one of my computers... I'll let your imagination go from there."

Harry broke out laughing and then said,

"Alright I got to go, it looks like that these people in the alley aren't doing anything wrong."

"So when is Atrum coming back to Gotham?"

"Next week and she is staying the month of August."

"That's good, then you won't be out there all alone."

"Yeah, but I'm a little nervous about her coming here."

"Why?"

"Well she said something about having a Birthday Surprise for me... I don't like surprises."

Harry could practically hear the sarcasm dripping from Barbara's voice over the comm when she replied,

"Oh is the little Phoenix afraid of his Dark Lady? Do I need to teach you about where little Phoenixes come from?"

Harry blushed and quickly said back,

"No I'm good... I think I'm still scarred from my last talk with Paddy."

Just as Barbara was about to reply Harry interrupted her when he said,

"Oracle I got to go, it looks like the Batman is here. If you don't here me for more then 5 minutes over the comm then activate the remote portkey that you created, because it probably means that I won't be able to do it myself."

"Sure no problem Phoenix, but you could always use it now..."

"What would the fun in that be?"

"Boys!"

Harry laughed just as the Batman dropped onto the roof.

"What are you doing back in Gotham?" Batman called out.

Harry looked at Batman and then stared into his eyes while using legilimency.

_Wow,_ Harry thought to himself,_ he has an extremely well protected mind for a muggle or even a squib. Oh well, lets see if I can use some mental cues to get him to think up what I want to know._

"Oh don't give me that Batman, some of us have legitimate 9-5 jobs... We can't all go out gallivanting every night..."

_Hmmm, what's this... you work at Wayne Enterprises._

"But then again, I don't work at Wayne Enterprises."

Harry smirked as he heard Barbara and the Batman gasp.

"How do you know that?" Batman called out.

"Oh come on Batman, that would be telling. But what I really want to know is why this is the second time I have seen you out here without Robin? Is there trouble in Paradise with you and the Boy Wonder?"

Harry once again smirked when he saw Batman go red in the face and Barbara gasp again over the comm.

_Hmmm what's this... it would appear that Robin has been spending a lot of time with some alien girl and with some group called the Teen Titans._

Before Batman could respond Harry continued,

"Don't worry Batman, it's not your fault that Robin ditched you for some alien chick and the Teen Titans. I'm sure this new group won't cause the inevitable breakup of the dynamic duo..."

"How do you know about Robin and the Teen Titans?" Batman asked while trying to control his anger.

"Oh come on Bats, everyone knows. Haven't you checked any of the super villains' blogs lately? The breakup of the dynamic duo is all over the blog-o-sphere if you know where to look."

Batman paled for a second and then his face returned to normal,

"You're lying."

"Good God Batman, can't you lighten up? You're just no fun anymore... Which I guess means that this is my cue to leave."

"You're not going anywhere, I remember what you and your gang of criminals did last summer."

As Batman finished he pulled out a bola and threw it at Harry, but Harry simply raised his hand and banished it back at Batman. Batman dived out of the way and jumped back up and readied a batarang to throw."

"Sorry Batman, but I really can't play anymore. By the way, the name is Phoenix...Bruce" Harry said while walking into a shadow on the roof and Shadow Flashing away. Harry happily noted to himself when he flashed away that he left a visibly pale Batman.

_Merlin it's good to finally have my powers back..._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As Harry approached his house in Gotham, he couldn't help but find it strange that all of the lights were off on the first floor and that the front door was open. Getting suspicious, Harry pulled out his wand with his right hand and his pistol with his left, as he slowly walked into the open door. When Harry walked inside, he felt a small ward activate as all of the lights turned on. He saw a group of people jump out from behind different hiding spots, so he quickly sent a wide range repulsion curse at them to knock some off of their feet. Unfortunately, Harry cast this half a second before he heard them all yell 'Surprise!' and had to watch as he sent several of his friends into the wall.

Harry walked over to the nearest person, who happened to be Sirius, and helped him up as he heard Barbara and Daphne laughing from the entrance to the next room.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked while looking a little embarrassed.

Daphne and Barbara just laughed harder and Sirius replied for them,

"They warned us not to surprise you and decided to wait in the other room. I told everyone that they must have been joking."

"Ah."

Before Harry could reply he found himself pulled into a hug by Daphne.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Daphne said, right before she pulled Harry into a kiss.

Once he got over the shock, Harry kissed Daphne back. When he pulled back for air, Harry couldn't help but blush when he heard the catcalls from several people.

"Not that I mind Daphne, but what was that for?"

Daphne just huffed and then asked,

"Hasn't Sirius taught you any Pureblood traditions?"

Harry just looked at her like she was crazy, which caused Daphne to sigh.

"Of course not; why would he? It's not like you're the head of three families... Well, since he hasn't told you, three years before a marriage contract is to be fulfilled it is tradition that the betrothed begin the courting process so that they can get to know each other... So Happy Birthday, boyfriend."

Without waiting for a reply Harry was dragged off to meet several of his friends and future allies. Harry was very happy to see that not only did Barbara, Sirius and the Greengrasses come, but Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, George and Fred Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Tracy Davis and all of his other friends from Hogwarts and their families, with the exception of the Weasleys, were in Gotham for his birthday. Harry was also interested to note that some other influential families were present that he did not have prior contact with, such as the Diggorys.

As Harry was dragged into the crowd he was almost knocked off of his feet when he was nearly tackled by Barbara trying to hug him. Harry returned the hug and then asked,

"Thanks for the hug, but what was that for?"

Barbara just blushed and didn't respond for a moment, but then yelled out,

"I'm going to Oxford!"

"That's great Babs!"

"Yes!" Barbara said back as she pulled Harry into a hug again. "I just found out that I got a scholarship to Oxford, so I will be in England next year."

Harry smiled at Barbara and then grabbed her arm and dragged her to the rest of the party.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Overall Harry's birthday party was a resounding success in the opinions of Harry, Daphne, Barbara and Sirius. While Barbara and Harry were both happy that they got to spend time with some of Harry's new friends outside of Hogwarts, Daphne and Sirius were both happy about their political success, due to the alliances that were formed between several houses at the party... Though this may have been helped along when Harry hinted to several of the Lords present that Sirius would be sitting as his proxy for the Potter and Black Seats in the Wizengamot this fall, now that Sirius was fully pardoned.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Towards the end of August, Harry and Daphne were both in costume and patrolling the Business District of Gotham when Barbara randomly said over their communication devices:

"So did I tell you guys that I talked to Robin the other night?"

Daphne sputtered for a second and then said,

"No you didn't and what brought this up now?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about Phoenix's last talk with Batman the other night, so I decided to give Robin a call. It turns out that for well over a year now Robin has been leading the Teen Titans, like Phoenix discovered, but what you guys didn't know was that a few weeks ago Robin quit. It turns out that since he has gotten used to 'being his own man', Robin isn't a fan of Batman always calling the shots."

"Wait, but who leads the Teen Titans now, and does this mean that Batman no longer has a sidekick?" Harry asked.

"Not completely... From what Robin told me, he is still the leader of the Teen Titans, but he is going by the name Nightwing now. As for Batman's sidekick, Nightwing told me that Batman caught some punk kid trying to steal the tires off of the Batmobile. For some unknown reason this inspired Batman and he decided to train the little punk, Jason Todd, to be the new Robin. I don't know how much it will work out though, because my informants at the Gotham City Police Department have told me that Todd has had a fair bit of trouble with the law already."

Harry heard Daphne cough something that sounded like Commissioner Gordon after hearing Barbara talking about informants, but he decided to ignore it as he said,

"So should we be expecting the new Boy Wonder anytime soon Oracle?"

"No, I heard from Nightwing that Batman will be training him for several months before he allows him into the field."

"Ah, maybe we'll run into him next summer."

Before Barbara could reply, Harry heard some beeping coming from her end of the comm.

"Is something wrong Oracle?"

"Yeah, it looks like there is a break-in at Gotham's Showcase. I think that someone is probably trying to steal the new Diamond that they have on exhibit. I hear that it is one of the largest that have been found within the past fifty years."

Harry and Daphne looked to each other, nodded, and then apparated to the roof of Gotham's Showcase. They were both shocked when they arrived and saw that many parts of the building were covered in ice.

"What's going on guys?" Barbara asked over the comm.

"It looks like Mr. Freeze." Harry replied.

"Alright, you guys should know how to handle this, but play it safe. I would advise using spells over any gadgets against Mr. Freeze."

"Oracle, who do you think you're talking to?" Daphne asked incredulously. "Like I would ever use gadgets willing when spells are an option?"

"Point Taken."

"Enough." Harry cut in. "We need to take this a little more seriously, or do we need to remember what happened the last time we came up against a rogue."

"Sorry" Barbara and Daphne said together, feeling a little ashamed.

"It's fine, but we need to be careful... Atrum, I plan on Shadow Flashing inside of the building. Can you start thawing people in the streets and then apparate in once I give you the signal? I will release a flash bang that will be your cue that the fight started. As for you Oracle, can you try to keep us informed if the police get too involved."

"Got it Captain."

Harry just scowled as he Shadow Flashed into a dark corner of the room where the diamond exhibit was being held. Once he cleared his head from the travel he looked around the room and was shocked by what he saw. In the center of the room five men were shooting at and fighting the Batman, while a little father away from them it looked like Mr. Freeze was using his Freeze Gun to freeze the case that the diamond was being held in.

"How is it going out there Atrum?" Harry asked over the comm.

"It's fine, there wasn't anyone out here besides three guards who were frozen in ice. I used some incendios and then hit all three of them with an over-powered warming charm. They should be fine."

"Alright, be ready to apparate soon. Also be careful when you come in, the room has five thugs, Mr. Freeze and one Batman."

Harry received an affirmative reply and readied his flash bang to throw into the crowd.

"Alright, come in...Now!" Harry said while throwing the flash bang into the center of the room.

The flash bang went off and everyone in the room was momentarily blinded, just as Daphne apparated into the room. Harry took this time to jump down from his position over looking the exhibit and sent a stunner at the closest thug when he landed. Harry turned to the other thugs and quickly raised his hand and yelled,

"Parietis Contego!"

When Harry finished the spell a translucent wall appeared in between Harry and the thugs, right before they turned their guns on Harry and fired into the wall. Daphne dropped down next to Harry as Freeze's men were firing into the wall shield. When they stopped firing, Harry dropped his shield and both of them banished several of the bullets back at the men who fired them.

"What are you doing?" Batman yelled at them as he saw one of the men he had been fighting drop like puppet who had all of his strings cut, and the other four fire their guns at those kids that he had ran into a few times... only for those kids to somehow stop the bullets and send them back at the shooters?

"We're doing your job Batman, what are you doing?" Asked Daphne. "By the way, how's Nightwing?"

Batman sputtered but then said,

"If I wasn't going to let Freeze steal the diamond, what makes you think that I'll allow you to?"

Harry just laughed for a second and then said,

"Come on Batman, we aren't here for the diamond. We are simply trying to stop Freeze. We are kind of the good guys here."

"You expect me to believe that with what you just did to these men? No, it's time you were taken in for your crimes."

"We don't have time for this." Daphne muttered to Harry.

"Agreed, you take Batman and I'll take Freeze?"

"Deal." Daphne replied while pulling out her wand.

Seeing Daphne pull out her wand Batman quickly pulled out his Batarang and threw it at Daphne, which started the fight. Daphne rolled out of the way of the Batarang and sent a stunner at Batman. Batman sidestepped the stunner and then threw a smoke pelt at Daphne. Daphne coughed as the smoke surrounded her and banished most of it away, but was tackled by Batman before she could retaliate. Daphne gritted her teeth from the hit and kicked Batman off of her, while also banishing him away.

_Thank Merlin for those rituals_, was all Daphne could think to herself as she continued the fight.

Meanwhile, Harry was having his own problems with Mr. Freeze. Harry had just sent a second stunner that at Mr. Freeze that only seemed to splash off of Freeze's armor with little to no effect, while dodging another shot from Freeze's gun.

"We seem to be at an impasse boy. Your weapon is useless against my armor, and I can't seem to hit you. Why don't you let me go, and you can go back to fighting Batman?"

"I don't think so Freeze. Stunners may not work, but that just means I will have to use heavier means..." Harry replied before pointing his palm at Freeze and yelling,

"Reducto!"

Freeze dodged out of the way of the thick beam that headed towards him and was shocked when the wall behind him exploded from the force.

_Shit, this kid is serious!_ Mr. Freeze thought to himself._ I need to end this quickly... I haven't even got the diamond yet! Oh well, I'll just have to leave it behind. Better no diamond and escaping then dead or in Arkham._

Freeze was brought out of his thoughts when the kid pointed his hand at him again and yelled,

"Incendio!"

Seeing the fireball approaching Freeze's eyes went wide and he quickly fired his Freeze Gun at the fireball. The Freeze Ray hit the fireball mid-flight and the two of them canceled out into a ball of steam.

"Well kid, this has been fun... But I really must be going, and you must take better care of your friends." Freeze said.

Before Harry could put together what Freeze meant he saw Freeze shoot a ray at himself, which he quickly dodged, but he also shot a ray at Daphne, who was on the ground after banishing Batman off of her. Yelling out to Daphne, Harry quickly saw no other choice and apparated in front of the ray and got hit by it, because he wasn't sure if any of his spells would have been fast enough to help Daphne.

Seeing this, Mr. Freeze quickly blew a hole in the wall and escaped the room, leaving behind a wide-eyed Batman and Daphne.

"Phoenix!" Daphne called out to the now frozen Harry.

Daphne aimed her wand and was about to thaw out Harry, when she was tackled again by Batman.

"Oh no, I'm not going to let all three of you go free tonight." Batman said Daphne.

Daphne just growled at Batman before banishing him off again.

"Fine then, I'm done playing nice when you're talking about endangering my betrothed!" Daphne spat out before pointing her wand at Batman and yelling,

"Ossis Effergo!"

Daphne then mentally cheered to herself when she saw the blue Bone-Braking Curse fly out of her wand and connect with Batman's upper-thigh. She saw Batman drop to the ground with a groan, and then she aimed her wand at him again and hit him with a stunner. Once she was sure that he was not getting up, she walked over to Harry and hit him with a small incendio and a warming charm. After she helped Harry up, she then walked over to Batman and used an unlocking charm on his utility, before transfiguring a bag and levitating the utility belt into the bag.

"W-What's t-that f-for?" Harry stuttered out while shivering and rubbing his arms.

Daphne sent him a smirk and replied,

"I wanted a prize."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge

**Chapter 20**

Harry, Daphne, Barbara and Sirius were sitting in the Top Box at the Quidditch World Cup when Harry turned to the three of them, put up a privacy ward and said,

"I want to start a business."

Daphne had a gleam in her eye and said,

"I agree."

Barbara sputtered for a second and then asked,

"Why?"

"Because I need one." Harry said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Sirius nodded in understanding and Daphne just nodded because she wanted a business.

"But why do you need one Harry?" Barbara asked.

"Come on Babs, everyone knows that if you want to be a superhero,or even a respectable villain, you need to either be an alien, work for the media, or own an evil corporation. I mean, Batman has Wayne Enterprises, Green Arrow has Queen Industries, and even Lex Luthor has Luthorcorp. And since it's too late to be born as an alien, and I'm frankly not a very good writer, the only option left is to own my own international business." Harry said with Sirius nodding behind him.

Barbara let out a sigh,

"Can we talk about this after we have at least started college?"

"Fine, be a spoil sport." Harry replied as both he and Daphne pouted.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After the game ended, Harry, Daphne, Barbara and Sirius returned to their tent and decided to talk about their future plans before Harry and Daphne returned to Hogwarts the next day.

"So what ever happened to Batman's Utility Belt?" Sirius asked turning to Barbara.

"Oh, we found a whole bunch of cool gadgets!" Barbara excitedly replied.

"That's great, so what were they?" Sirius asked, which caused Barbara to blush.

"We don't really know that much, because it was stolen back from us before I could figure them all out."

Sirius laughed and then asked,

"How the hell did that happen? Batman was practically crippled by Daphne over here."

Sirius saw Daphne and Barbara flush and look down when Harry supplied:

"We couldn't figure out how to counter the tracking device so we only got about two hours with it before the Teen Titans came in like the Wraith of Merlin."

"Oh..."

"Yes, but we did get a few good things out of it."

"Like what?"

Having controlled her emotions Barbara replied,

"We managed to get a few of his exploding Batarangs and smoke pelts, which I then reversed engineered so that they we could make them to work around magic. Besides that we didn't make any real discoveries with one exception..."

"Come on, enough with the suspense and tell me already!" Sirius demanded.

"We found out that Batman carries around a Kryptonite Ring just in case Superman gets out of hand... and I stole it." Daphne said with a smirk.

Sirius and Harry laughed at this, while Daphne gave them a proud smile and Barbara looked a little ashamed. After the conversation ended they all started to get ready for bed when they heard several explosions and screams outside of the tent. Sirius quickly checked outside of the tent and came back in yelling 'Death Eaters!'. Hearing this, Harry Barbara and Daphne ran to there rooms and quickly dawned their costumes and walked outside of the tent with Sirius coming up behind them after conjuring a hood.

"Remember guys," Harry said while pulling out his wand, "these are Death Eaters, which means we'll be using lethal force. We won't be taking any of those rapists and killers prisoner."

The others just nodded and then quickly cast disillusionment charms on themselves, while Barbara dawned the invisibility cloak. The four of them slowly walked towards the center of the screaming crowd until they could see a group of ten Death Eaters blasting tents and holding several muggles under the Imperius Curse. Using the noise of the crowd to hide his voice, Harry whispered to the others,

"On three Daphne and I will use blasting curses, while Barbara throws an exploding batarang into the group and Sirius casts a cushioning charm to catch the muggles, go it."

Seeing hearing their agreement Harry continued,

"Alright then, 1...2...3...REDUCTO!"

As Harry and Daphne finished their curse, two Reductos and an exploding batarang impacted the men holding up the muggles in the chest, killing them instantly, while the batarang exploded and sent both of the bodies to go flying and knock over two other Death Eaters. Before the Death Eaters could react, Harry and Daphne sent Bone-Breaking Curses into the crowd of Death Eaters and Sirius summoned the muggles. As soon as the muggles cleared the line of fire Barbara then threw a few smoke pelts into the crowd as the Death Eaters started to shield from the attacks. Seeing this Harry called for everyone to leave, which caused Daphne to shot a spell into the air and for Harry to point his wand at the crowd of Death Eaters and yell,

"Bombarda Maxima!"

Seeing the explosion, Harry quickly grabbed Barbara and apparated away to Potter Manor, while Daphne and Sirius apparated the muggles to safety and then back to Potter Manor themselves.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry, Barbara and Daphne were sitting at the table eating breakfast when an owl landed in front of Barbara and handed her the Daily Prophet. Barbara started to scan over the paper when she saw the pictures of the front page and gasped. She then turned to Harry and threw him the paper and asked,

"What did you do?"

Harry and Daphne both looked at the paper and then laughed. Seeing the face that Barbara was making Harry sobered and then said,

"You know, you aren't the only person who can invent a gadget or spell."

"B-But, you created your own Dark Mark!"

"Well yeah, we did talk about it. I mean, what would annoy Dumbledore more then someone setting off a Dark Phoenix over the bodies of Death Eaters?" Daphne asked.

"Yes I know that we talked about it, but I didn't think that you were serious." Barbara replied.

"Of course we were Babs. If you think about it, not only does this rub Dumbledore the wrong way, but it gives people a rallying point for their hope if the Wizarding World goes to war again." Harry replied.

Barbara looked at him incredously and then asked,

"Did you even read the article?"

"No, why?"

"Because they painted us as Death Eaters for attacking back!"

"Crap..." Was all Harry could say before he grabbed the paper out of Daphne's hands and started to read the article. After he finished he gathered his thoughts and then said,

"Well, there is only one thing we can do about this."

"What's that?" Daphne and Barbara asked.

Harry just smirked at them and said,

"I'm going to buy the Daily Prophet..."

"..."

"You do know that this means that you'll have a job in media and won't need an evil corporation now, right?"

"Shut up Babs."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry and Daphne were sitting together in the Hogwarts Express when the door to their compartment opened and Neville, Hannah and Susan entered.

"Did either of you see the Daily Prophet this morning?" Susan asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, we both read it. How do you three feel about it?" Harry shot back.

"Well I don't know about the others, but I'm glad that someone was willing to fight those Death Eaters." Neville replied.

"I agree," Susan added, "it's about time that someone put a few of those Death Eaters in their place. I heard that five of them were killed, and that all five of them were people who previously claimed to be under the control of the Imperius Curse while serving You-Know-Who."

"Have you heard anything else about the attack from your Aunt?" Daphne asked Susan.

"No, only that both Crabbe and Goyle's fathers were killed in the attack and that Malfoy's father was 'conveniently' injured by an explosion during the attack."

"Ah."

"Yes, but enough about that... So tell me Daphne, how is it being the boyfriend of the Great Harry Potter? Is he green everywhere?" Susan asked, causing Daphne to laugh and Harry to blush madly.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The first two months at Hogwarts seemed to fly by for Harry and his friends. Between everyone's excitement over the upcoming TriWizard Tournament and the use of the Marauder's Map, it was extremely easy for Harry and Daphne to find some place to train every night. Over the months of September and October Harry and Daphne managed to finish the fourth year course material and started on the fifth year.

In addition, when they weren't preparing to take the OWLs, Harry and Daphne were working on building friendships and alliances throughout the school, and even started to train a few people in case they ever needed to create their own Order of the Phoenix. While they did not train too many people, Harry and Daphne did teach dueling once a week to Neville, Susan, Hannah, Tracy, Blaise, and Luna Lovegood. They thought about expanding out to more students, but where worried about what would happen if word got out to the Professors, and possibly what side their other friends would take if Harry ever decided to go to war with Dumbledore. After all, it wouldn't be wise to train your enemies potential soldiers.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Before Harry knew it, it was already Halloween and Harry found himself sitting at the Slytherin table with Daphne waiting for the Goblet of Fire to announce who the Champions were. Just the day before both the Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic arrived with their contingent of students to enter in the tournament. Overall Harry was not impressed by the students, but he did notice that both Viktor Krum of Durmstrang and Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons appeared to be magically powerful. Moreover, Harry couldn't help but feel a sense in camaraderie over how all three of them received a lot of undesired attention.

Harry was soon brought out of his thoughts when a piece of paper shot out of the Goblet of fire and was caught by Dumbledore.

"The Champion representing Durmstrang Institute is...Viktor Krum!" Called out Dumbledore.

The room cheered and clapped as Krum walked out of the Great Hall and into to a waiting room, just as another piece of paper shot out of the goblet.

"And the Champion representing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is... Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore called out.

Again the Great Hall burst out in applause as Cedric got up and walked out to join Krum, before another piece of paper shot out of the goblet.

"And finally, the Champion representing Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is... Fleur Delacour!"

The hall once again burst into applause as Fleur left to join the others, while Harry thought about how much he wasn't surprised by the choices. With the exception of himself and Daphne, those three were clearly the strongest students currently residing in Hogwarts.

Just as the applause quieted down another piece of paper shot out of the goblet, and Harry was unhappy to note that Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye when he snatched the piece of paper and read it before announcing:

"Harry Potter?"

Harry just sighed as many people turned to him and started to mutter, yell and boo. Harry stood up as he heard several people call out cheater. He pulled his wand and was about to speak when he saw the Goblet of Fire glow again and shoot out another piece of paper. This time Harry was interested to note that Dumbledore actually did seem confused when he once again read out:

"Harry Potter?"

As people started to yell again Harry quickly got annoyed and set off a Cannon Blast to quiet the room.

"Silence!" Harry yelled. "I did NOT enter my name into the tournament and I plan to prove it."

Before anyone could interrupt Harry quickly pointed his wand at his chest and said,

"I Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Isley swear upon my life, magic and soul that I did not knowingly enter the TriWizard Tournament, ask someone else to enter me, or have any desire to participate in said tournament. So I Say, So Mote It Be!"

Harry briefly glowed as he finished his Wizard's Oath, and then he cast a quick lumos much to the shock of the now silenced crowd. Harry then turned to Dumbledore and said,

"As you can see Headmaster, I did not enter myself into this tournament and I do not wish to participate in it."

Dumbledore turned to Harry and put on his best grandfatherly facade and said,

"I'm sorry my boy, but as Mr. Crouch can tell you, once your name comes out of the goblet it acts as a binding magical contract. You are required to compete in the tournament and do your best to win, or else you will lose your magic."

As the Great Hall was stunned once again into silence Harry couldn't help but stew in anger.

"Fine." Harry spat out. "I'll participate in this tournament, but I'm not representing Hogwarts."

The Great Hall once again went into an uproar, but Harry continued.

"Hogwarts already has a champion and I won't take this away from the puffs. It will be unfair for Hogwarts to have two champions and if I'm forced to compete then I will go independent."

"Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore called out, clearing trying to hold back his anger. "You do realize that if you go independent then you won't be able to attend your classes this year?"

Harry tried to hide back his smirk, but couldn't keep it completely off of his lips when he replied,

"Yeah, I thought as much."

Harry then walked off to the waiting room with the other champions.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning at breakfast Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face when he sat down.

"What has got you so excited?" Daphne asked when she saw Harry's face.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about what today's Daily Prophet is going to look like." Harry replied with a smirk.

"Why?" Daphne asked while trying to fight the grin forming on her lips.

"Well, it seems that someone may have leaked several stories about Hogwarts and Dumbledore to the Daily Prophet."

"I see, and why did these stories get leaked now?" Asked Daphne with a raised brow.

"Oh that's simple... Dumbledore finally pushed me too far with the God forsaken tournament. It's time that he learns that he can not screw with the life of Lord Potter."

Before Daphne could reply, she was interrupted when an owl dropped the Prophet in front of her. Quickly picking it up, Daphne couldn't help but let out a laugh as she read some of the articles and headlines:

_**Headmaster Dumbledore allows Boy-Who-Lived to be forced into TriWizard Tournament!**_

_By: Special Correspondent Rita Skeeter_

_ You heard right dear readers, it seems that Headmaster Dumbledore allowed for Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Isley, the Lord of two Ancient Families, to be entered into the TriWizard Tournament as a fourth contestant...without his consent! Not only is this a tournament designed for of age Wizards, but it is one where contestants have historically died in the past. But this does beg us to question, what is Dumbledore doing to protect our children at Hogwarts?_

_ Over the last few years it would appear that Dumbledore has done little to nothing to protect his students. Three years ago Dumbledore allowed a Cerberus to be held in the School to guard some artifact, which was almost stolen by one of the school's Professors. As if that wasn't enough, the same year a Mountain Troll was let into the school and killed a first year student. While it could be claimed that this was all a fluke, it seems that the next year Dumbledore again endangered the Boy-Who-Lived when he and Minister Fudge sent Lord Potter to Azkaban without a trial, because the school was being attacked by a Basilisk! As if this wasn't enough, Dumbledore allowed Lord Potter to be held in Azkaban for over six months, even when the attacks continued while he was incarcerated._

_ When you consider Dumbledore's past treatment of Lord Potter and his history of endangering our students, one can only be worried about the safety of the students participating in this tournament._

_ **Dumbledore robs Lord Potter-Black-Isley!**_

_By Special Correspondent Rita Skeeter_

_ You heard it correctly readers, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock, has been robbing Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Isley since he was an infant. How has he done this you may ask? _

_ Well it all started when Headmaster Dumbledore sealed the Potter Will and had himself made the Guardian of Lord Potter, while actually sending him off to his abusive muggle relatives. As if this wasn't enough though, Dumbledore then sent Sirius Black, to Azkaban without a trial, when Black should have legally been given guardianship of Lord Potter. When you consider that Lord Potter's Godmother is residing in Saint Mungo's, one can't help but wonder if Dumbledore had Black jailed without a trial, because he knew that he would lose custody of Lord Potter if Black was allowed a trial._

_ But the crimes don't end here dear leaders. The so called Leader of the Light then went on to not only steal over 500,000 Galleons from the Potter Vaults, but to then commit Line Theft and set up an illegal Marriage Contract between the House of Potter and the House of Weasley for a bride price of the remainder of the Potter Vaults. When you consider that the House of Weasley is one of the staunchest supporters of the House of Dumbledore, we can only be thankful that the Marriage Contract was terminated based off of a technicality over the spelling of Lord Potter's name. If not then Lord Potter would have been forced to marry into the House of Weasley or lose his magic and title._

_ With everything that Minister Fudge and Headmaster Dumbledore have done to our precious Boy-Who-Lived, I can only hope that he realizes that not everyone in the Wizarding World is corrupt and that many of us have only the best wishes for him._

As Harry finished reading the two articles, he couldn't help but turn to Headmaster Dumbledore and send him a smirk.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The month leading up to the First Task of the TriWizard Tournament was spent in intensive training by Harry. Since he no longer had to attend classes, Harry spent almost all day and night either going over his studies or working on his spells work. Because of this, by the time that the First Task came around Harry could already up to fifth year spells in Charms and Transfiguration, and up to sixth year in DADA. In addition to this, Harry could now cast up to third year spells without a wand. While Harry was not too worried about the First Task, he did admit that he was nervous over the fact that he still knew less spells then the other competitors and that he still wasn't aware of what the first task was.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry walked into the Competitors' Tent on the morning of the First Task and was immediately angered by what he saw.

"You all know what the First Task is, don't you?" Harry spat out while taking in the pale faces of all of the other competitors.

Cedric instantly went wide-eyed and asked,

"You mean that no one told you?"

"Of course no one told me! After all, I'm not representing any of the schools, why would they bother?"

Fleur and Viktor both put their heads down in shame and Cedric looked very apologetic when he said,

"I'm sorry Harry. Had I known I would have told you."

"Don't worry Cedric, but I want all three of you to remember this..."

The other three looked nervously to each other and asked,

"Why?"

Harry smirked at them in response in said,

"Because imagine how embarrassed you will be when you lose this task to not only someone with three years less schooling, but someone who didn't even get to make a plan for the task."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was sitting in the tent waiting for his name to finally be called to try his hand at the first task, while thinking about what was ahead.

_Who the hell puts a fourteen year old against a Hungarian Horntail!_ Harry thought to himself. _If I survive this task I'm so going to kill Dumbledore! How the hell am I going to go up against a Horntail? I don't have my invisibility cloak with me, I don't have any of my gadgets with me, and it's not like I can even try flying against it, because I don't own a broom!_

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when Ludo Bagman called his name to begin his turn at the trying to retrieve the egg.

Harry sighed as he got up from his seat and slowly made his way to the arena, while pulling out his wand. When Harry finally stepped inside the arena he was almost deafened by the roar from the crowd. Harry looked across the arena to the giant Hungarian Horntail that was starring him down while standing over her nest of eggs, and visibly gulped in response. Harry readied his wand and waited for Mr. Bagman to finish his announcement. As soon as Mr. Bagman said to begin, Harry pointed his wand to the golden egg and cast a summoning charm, but was disappointed when it didn't work.

Cursing to himself Harry quickly dove behind a boulder when the Dragon sent a fireball to where he was previously standing. Rolling away from the flame, Harry picked himself off of the ground and thought about what he could do to stay alive, never-mind win.

_Damn it! Why couldn't summoning work? This has to be the one time where Wizards actually thought outside of the box when preparing the arena. Alright, so what can I do now?_

Harry was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he had to dive out of the way of the Dragon's tail this time. Picking himself up off the ground again, Harry quickly created a 'plan'.

_Oh Merlin! When this is over I so need to pick up my studies on useful magic... and buy a broom. This whole outrunning a Dragon thing is crap, even if I have quadrupled my physical characteristics from rituals. That's it, I'm just going to have to embrace my Potter roots for once and go about this in a Gryffindor way and foolishly charge in. After all, if I die then I won't have to listen to Daph and Babs yell at me about it, and if I win I can pass it off as me being the next Merlin in the Daily Prophet... Daph will love it! Though I may need Sirius to protect me from Babs if she is watching this..._

With his decision made, Harry quickly ran out from a Boulder that he was hiding behind and started to run towards the Dragon's egg. Seeing Harry move, the Dragon responded by launching its tail at Harry and breathing a stream of fire at him. Harry swiftly dodged the tail with his enhanced reflexes and followed up by pointing his wand at the incoming flames and yelling out

** "CONGELO FLAMMA!"**

The overpowered Flame-Freezing Charm hit the Dragon's Breath before everyone watched Harry get engulfed in flames.

"HARRY!" Daphne and Barbara yelled from their seats next to Sirius in the audience. Both of them jumped out of their seats and watched as the flames continued to burn before they eventually cleared to reveal that their was only scorched ground where Harry should have been. Seeing this both Daphne and Barbara started to tear up and were quickly pulled into a hug by Sirius.

As this was happening the crowd became deathly quite and Ludo Bagman looked pale when he announced to the crowd.

"Wizards and Witches, I'm sorry to say that it looks like our youngest contestant, Harry Potter, did not survive the last attack. It is with a sad heart that I must announce that the Boy-Who-Lived failed to complete the final task. Therefore we will have to call an end to the First Task to allow the Dragon Tamers to rein in the Horntail."

The crowd continued to stay silent as the Dragon Tamers got ready to enter the Arena. However as the started to enter, the crowd and the Tamers were stopped when everyone heard Sirius yell out,

"HE DID IT! WAY TO GO HARRY!"

This quickly got the attention of the crowd when they all started to look around the arena to see a floating egg silently making its way towards the exit of the arena. Quickly the crowd picked up on this and started cheering, which unfortunately was enough to alert the attention of the Dragon to the egg as well.

_Crap! _Harry thought to himself. _Why couldn't Sirius keep his mouth shut... And why the hell couldn't the Disillusionment Charm work on the egg as well?_

Harry was once again pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the Dragon roar and start to rear back its head to send more Dragon's Breath at him. Not wanting to risk another attempt at using a Flame-Freezing Charm after having to use a little over half of his extensive core just to survive the Dragon's Breath once, Harry decided to instead embrace his inner Potter just one more time. Harry did this by dropping his Disillusionment Charm around himself before taking aim at the Dragon's eye with his wand and yelling out:

**"REDUCTO MAXIMUS!"**

The overpowered Blasting Curse quickly flew at the Horntail and Harry watched with grim satisfaction as the Dragon's left eye exploded when it was struck by the curse. Not even bothering to push his slight advantage, Harry quickly ran towards the exit as the Dragon reared back its head from pain.

Seeing its prey getting away through its one good eye, the dragon quickly sent out one last burst of Dragon's Breath, but Harry countered by overpowering a summoning spell to send a boulder in the path of the Dragon's Breath. After seeing that he was safe from the last attack, Harry ran the rest of the way to exit while listening to the cheers of the crowd.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry walked out of the medical tent grinning like a loon after his check up, only to find himself getting decked by a very irate Barbara Gordon.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Barbara yelled at the now cowering Harry while Daphne looked on with a sick smirk. "Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Barbara," Sirius interjected, "I'm sure Harry knew what he was doing..."

"Stay out of this Sirius!" Barbara quickly yelled out to a now cowering Sirius Black before looking back at Harry. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Ummm... Thanks for coming out to support me?" Harry questioningly answered while picking himself off of the ground.

"That's all you have to say?"

"Ah... I'll try to not do it again?" Seeing Barbara's dark look. He then quickly added, "I'll buy you dinner to make up for it?"

Barbara's face lightened a little and she just sighed before saying that it will do and walking off to go hear Harry's scores.

Smiling to himself for surviving the ordeal Harry turned to Daphne before paling at seeing her face.

"Ah, do you have something to add Daphne?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, I think Barbara said it all... but that doesn't mean that you aren't taking me out to dinner as well." Daphne replied before leaving to follow Barbara.

After seeing Daphne march off and letting out a sigh of relief Harry then turned to look at Sirius who also had a dark look on his face... now that he wasn't cowering from Barbara...

"Don't ever scare me like that again Harry!"

Harry just let out a sigh before apologizing to Sirius. Sirius quickly brushed it off and the both of them followed the girls to receive his scores. As they were walking away Harry turned to Sirius and smirked before saying,

"You have to admit, I did look Badass."

"Sooooo Badass... I can't wait to see how many women I can pick up with this after telling them I taught you everything you know about magic..."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

In the Great Hall the next morning, Daphne had to use all of her occlumency skills to repress her squeal when she read the morning's Daily Prophet.

_** Boy-Who-Lived Wins the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament!**_

_By: Special Correspondent Rita Skeeter_

_ You heard right dear readers, yesterday at the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament underdog Lord Potter-Black-Isley managed to not only survive against the hardest of the Dragons in the challenge, but he managed to win first place in the task!_

_ During the First Task, Lord Potter managed to finish his task of collecting the golden egg from a Dragon in not only the fastest time, but he was the only contestant to finish unharmed. Lord Potter did this by using some impressive magic to not only survive direct contact to Dragon's Breath, but to even manage to severely wound the Hungarian Horntail that he faced._

_ Considering how young Lord Potter is and the fact that he is currently not sponsored by a school, the question that many of us now has is just how strong is Lord Potter? When fighting their weaker Dragons Viktor Krum managed to do the third best by temporarily blinding one eye of the Dragon, but was rewarded by getting clipped by the tail of the Dragon. Cedric Diggory managed to distract his with transfiguration, but was caught by Dragon's Breath and had to be put out by some Dragon Tamers after the completed the task. Fleur Delacour was the second best when she charmed the Dragon asleep, but her skirt was caught on fire when the Dragon launched a spark of flame at her from its snoring._

_ Finally, the true excitement then came out when Lord Potter managed to use a simple Flame-Freezing Charm to battle Dragon's Breath, a feat that many formerly believed to be impossible, before using a Disillusionment Charm on himself and an overpowered air-freshening charm while inside to Dragon's Breath to retrieve the egg. After retrieving the egg Lord Potter then managed to explode the Dragon's left eye with a simple Reducto Curse... That is right dear readers, Lord Potter managed to defeat a Dragon in combat with a simple overpowered Blasting Curse, a feat many believe Albus Dumbledore could not have done himself while in his Prime._

_ With that being said, this humble writer can easily say that she can't wait until the the second task so that we can not only witness the next exciting event, but also possibly find out the question that has been on everyone's lips for years now: Just how powerful is the Boy-Who-Lived?_

__**AN:  
><strong>Hey everyone, sorry about such a long wait to get the next chapter, but I ran into a few issues when my laptop was stolen and I lost several chapters of this story. But that being said, not only is this story not dead, but you should be able to expect another update relatively soon. Thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from the DC Universe. Also some of this story was inspired by the fanfiction Harry Isley. If you recognize something from my fanfic then I probably don't own it.**

**Summary:** Harry Potter grew up abused with his relatives. But when he was on vacation in Gotham Harry once again became an orphan when his relatives were killed. Watch Harry growing up in Gotham under the care of Poison Ivy and during his time in and out of Hogwarts. (All Seven Years of Hogwarts and beyond. A Harry Potter/Barbara Gordon/Daphne Greengrass pairing.)

_Harry's early years in Hogwarts and pre-Hogwarts years will be more of a summary with a lot of time skips until the story goes more in-depth when Harry is a bit older._

_**Warning: **__This story will be very AU so if you don't like the fact that I messed with the Harry Potter or DC Universe, you can read something else._

"blah"=speech

_blah_=thought

$blah$=parsletounge

**Chapter 21**

The weeks following the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament were a major success for Harry's group as a whole. With his new found popularity, Harry and Daphne quickly started to make contacts with the foreign wizards and witches staying at Hogwarts, but the biggest surprise was Harry and Daphne's new friendship with Fleur Delacour.

* * *

><p>HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP<p>

Harry and Fleur were walking side-by-side along the Hogwarts grounds and coming up to the Black Lake, when Harry turned to Fleur and asked,

"Fleur, do you think you could give me some advice?"

"Oui, 'Arry?" How can I 'elp you?" Fleur asked while turning around to look at her younger friend.

"Well, I mostly need some advice Fleur... about girls?" Harry shyly replied while trying to look anywhere but at Fleur.

Fleur smirked at Harry as she sauntered closer to him.

"Who is zis girl zat you need 'elp with 'Arry?" Fleur asked in a husky voice.

Harry's previous blush deepened at the sound of her voice before he replied.

"Barbara and Daphne?"

"Oh..."

Having sufficiently derailed the mood, Harry continued,

"I'm not sure who I should ask to the upcoming Yule Ball. On one hand, I know I should ask Daph because she is my Betrothed, but part of me also wants to ask Babs. I mean, not only is Babs my best friend, but if I don't ask her then she can't come."

Looking Harry over Fleur seemed to come to a decision before saying,

"Zen ask neizer."

"What?"

"'Arry, I meant zat you should take neizer, but 'ave zem take each-ozer."

"I don't know if they will go for this."

"Oh 'ush 'Arry, of course zey will agree. After all, I'm already providing you wiz a date."

"... I'm going with you?"

Fleur merrily laughed at him before saying,

"of course not 'Arry."

"...Oh..."

"..."

"You are going wiz my leettle sister."

"What?"

* * *

><p>HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP<p>

The following day Harry and Daphne were once again practicing for their O.W.L.s when Daphne decided to bring up the Yule Ball.

"So let me get this straight Harry." Daphne said while practicing some wand movements, "Instead of bringing one of your fiances-"

"Daphne, I only have one betrothed."

"Don't interrupt Harry!" Daphne snapped back.

"Yes Dear."

"Instead of bringing on of your fiances to the Yule Ball, you are bringing some Vela that you never met before..."

"Daph, it sounds worse when you put it like that."

"So how would you put it then?" Daphne asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Ummmm... I'm... ahh... I'm participating in a show of international cooperation. Yeah, that sounds good."

"Right. And have you told Barbara about this 'international cooperation' yet?"

"No, but I was hoping that you could possibly talk to her about it for me?"

"..."

"Wrong answer Daph?"

"Yes Harry."

* * *

><p>HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP<p>

The days leading up to the Yule Ball quickly sped by for Harry and his friends. After dodging a few hexes from Daphne and bribing Barbara with some rare potion ingredients, Harry was pleased that they decided to attend the Ball together. However he was a little worried when they mentioned something about keeping some slut off of their idiot... he was positive Sirius wasn't attending the Ball.

But Yule Ball drama aside, Harry couldn't be happier about how things were going this year at Hogwarts. Since the end of the First Task, he had managed to figure out the clue of his egg and was already trying to come up with a plan for some underwater rescue. After all, while anyone who can talk to plants and has knowledge in Herbology could tell you that gillyweed would be any easy solution to surviving the Second Task, Harry and Daphne had decided the point of the tournament wasn't to survive and win the tournament... it was to blow away the competition and enhance the myth of the elusive 'Lord Potter'. _After all, he couldn't be called boy anything if he wanted to be taken seriously past the age of 18._

That being said, Harry and his friends were also very pleased with how their take over of the Daily Prophet had been working for them. Sure it may have cost a large portion of the Potter-Black fortune, but already the returns had been amazing for the group. The first thing they did was print articles on the truth of Meta-humans and how people like Harry weren't 'Dark Creatures'. After that they started to slowly release articles that questioned both Dumbledore and the Ministry over many of their policies and actions, such as laws against Magical Creatures, the 'Dark Arts', and support of 'imperiused' Death Eaters. All together the wave of news articles had managed to shift some of the beliefs of the 'sheeple', as Daphne and Harry like to call them, and public support of Lord Potter-Black was steadily on the rise after his many editorials...written by Daphne and Barbara in his name... that were released with the Daily Prophet.

* * *

><p>HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP<p>

Harry was waiting inside of the Slytherin Common-room before the start of the Yule Ball, when his breath was taken away. Looking towards the entrance of the girls' Dorm, Harry watched Daphne and Barbara walking towards him through the room. Daphne was wearing a traditional violet formal gown, that in Harry's opinion brought out her violet eyes, while also wearing and amethyst necklace and having her long black hair tied up into a bun. Barbara on the other hand was wearing a strapless, sapphire blue dress, that in Harry's opinion displayed the difference in development between a 14 Daphne and 16 year old Barbara.

Closing his gaping mouth, Harry walked up to both girls and then kissed both of their hands before saying,

"Babs...Daph, you both look breath taking tonight."

Barbara and Daphne both blushed before looking Harry up in down in his tuxedo-style dress robes and replied in sync.

"You look very handsome yourself Harry."

Settling himself down, Harry offered each girl his arm before asking,

"Would you like me to escort you to the entrance before I go and meet my date."

Barbara and Daphne looked at each other and then Barbara reached out to grab Harry's left arm, but Daphne interrupted her with a smirk while saying,

"That's alright Harry, I'll escort my date for the night. Have fun with your Vela."

Having made her point, Daphne dragged off a gaping Barbara from a stuttering Harry while mentally awarding a point to herself.

* * *

><p>HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP<p>

Harry walked towards the main Hall when he spotted Fleur talking to her date, Viktor Krum. Calling out to her briefly Harry approached her while looking around for any signs of his date.

"'Arry!" Fleur called out before grabbing Harry's face and kissing both checks. She then left a red-faced Harry, much to Viktor's amusement, to bring a 13 year old, blue-eyed, platinum blond girl, who was wearing a pearl formal dress, over.

"I would like you to me my leetle seester, Gabrielle Delacour." Fleur continued while lightly pushing Gabrielle towards Harry.

Harry walked up to Gabrielle and then kissed her hand before saying,

"Hello Gabrielle, my name is Harry Potter. I'm glad that you could make it tonight, Fleur has mentioned you often."

Gabrielle blushed before replying,

"It is good to meet you as well 'Arry, Fleur has written about you often in her letters home."

"All pleasant things I hope?"

"But of course 'Arry, how could she not have pleasant things to say about the magnificent Lord Potter-Black?"

Harry just gave her a sheepish smile before replying,

"I take it you read the Daily Prophet?"

"Oui 'Arry. However the black and white photos just don't seem to do the green of your...eyes... justice."

Harry blushed once again before offering Gabrielle his arm to enter the Ball.

"Well then, I guess I will just have to be glad that you didn't wear green this evening, it wouldn't do to have my date clash with my 'eyes'."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes before grabbing his arm.

"So 'Arry, why have you not commented on my lack of an extreme french accent like Fleur?"

"Oh, I just assumed that you're less of a snob."

* * *

><p>HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP<p>

The rest of the night sped by for Harry and his friends, but over all they all had a fun night. Harry spend most of his time dancing with Gabrielle, Daphne and Barbara, but he also danced a few songs with Fleur and Susan. He tried to dance with Tracey and Hannah, but both of them seemed to disappear for long periods of time in the garden with their dates. Though Harry did wonder why Neville and Blaise were walking around grinning like loons later that night.

* * *

><p>HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP<p>

The days after the Yule Ball seemed to fly by for Harry and his friends. During the day Harry would often work on researching new spells, and at night he and Daphne would study for O.W.L.s. The only real changed that happened during the month of January, as opposed to the other months, was

that Barbara was declared healthy enough to go out at night as Oracle. However, it was agreed that she would only go out when she had back-up that didn't include Sirius 'watching' the computers.

* * *

><p>HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP<p>

When the day of the Second Task finally approached, Harry Potter was more then ready. Over the last two months he had perfected his new spell that he personally created (with the help of Barbara) to use for the Second Task. In addition, Harry and Daphne had finally finished the fifth year materials that they needed for O.W.L.s, and now they were spending more time studying mundane subjects.

As Harry approached the Black Lake, he couldn't help but think back on how his life had changed over the last few years and more specifically the last few months.

_Ahhhh! I can't wait until this god forsaken tournament is over. _Harry thought to himself as he stretched. _It will be great to finally be out of Hogwarts, but I'm not looking forward to attending High School next year. Psh, stupid Babs telling me and Daph that we're not ready for college. We tried telling her that we could easily get in, but Nooooo... Evidently it's wrong to send in our applications with compulsion charms on them. Whatever... Though, I am excited to finally be out of this castle and back in the real world, even if it does mean that I need to start hunting for the new Mrs. Potter soon. Hopefully Daph is right about Babs being interested... But I can't help but wonder if it isn't so much that Babs is interested as much as Daph really seems to hate Gabrielle for some reason. I mean, I know that Daph isn't a blood purist, but I just don't get what she was going on about how 'she's too stubborn for her own good' and how 'she won't follow the pecking order like Barbara will'. Oh well, I'm sure it will work itself out in the end._

Harry ended his train of thought as he approached the rest of the competitors. In his opinion most of them looked confident, but he couldn't figure out why Fleur looked so nervous. As he prepared himself he listened to Mr. Bagman to begin the announcing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. In today's task the competitors will have one hour to find someone of great importance to them who is being held hostage in the Black Lake. If they do not retrieve that person within the hour, then they will forever be claimed by the depths of Black Lake... Competing today we have Lord Potter-Black, who is in first place with 46 points. In second place, we have Fleur Delacour with 42 points. Viktor Krum is trailing the pack in third place with 39 points, and finally we have Cedric Diggory with 37 points. If the Competitors are ready, we will begin the Second Task in 3!...2!...1!... BEGIN!"

As soon as he heard 'Begin', Harry quickly used his new spell, that may or may not been inspired by a Kevin Costner movie session with Babs, to transfigure himself a set of working gills behind his ears, as well as to give himself webbed feet. Once the spell took affect, Harry dove into the water and started to swim to the closest swampy area, but he did take notice of the fact that Fleur seemed to be getting steadily paler as she started to swim away with a Bubble-Head Charm on.

As soon as Harry was sure that there was no one around, he focused on the pendant that he and Barbara made for everyone and used it as a small beacon to know where Daphne was being held. With his target located, Harry then merged with the shadows and Shadow-Flashed to a shadow behind a hut in the Mermaid Village. Taking in his new surroundings, Harry quickly located the hostages, but was shocked with what he saw. While he was not surprised to see Daphne, Cho, and a man that looked like an older Krum tied to posts in the village, he was surprised to see that Gabrielle was not only chained to a stone a little farther back in the village, but was being guarded by several armed mermaids.

Harry took all of this in before he started to swim over to Daphne. Once he reached her, Harry cast a wandless Diffindo to cut the ropes on Daphne. He then dragged her to the shadow that he entered the village in and Shadow-Flashed to his starting position. Upon arriving at his target location Harry cast several cushioned charms on Daphne, as well as the Bubble-Head charm, before taking out his wand and casting an over-powered banishing charm at Daphne, in order to send her shooting out of Black Lake and onto the shore. After casting his spells on Daphne and returning through the shadows back to the Mermaid Village, Harry couldn't help but feel that he may not survive this task... and most likely that it would be Daphne that killed him.

* * *

><p>HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP<p>

Barbara and Sirius were sitting with the audience watching the second task when they were pulled out of their conversation by a scream of:

"HAARRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Spinning around in their seats Sirius and Barbara were rewarded with the sight of a dripping wet Daphne Greengrasses shooting out of the Black Lake and through the air, before landing with a loud crash and wave of sand on the beach of Black Lake. After seeing Daphne starting to stand, while also yelling out many things that she was going to do to Harry that Sirius was sure had to be illegal everywhere but Vegas, Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP<p>

As Harry approached Gabrielle, he couldn't help but feel the shiver that went down his spine.

_I know that I managed to maintain my ability to have children since I wasn't in Azkaban for too long, but why do I feel like that ability may be at risk again?_ Harry shrugged the thought off while he studied Gabrielle.

_She looks really weak right now, I wonder why that could be... OH! I'm an idiot, of course a Vela would be weak surrounded by water, Fire and Air are their elements. I would be weak too, but Shadow and Air are my elements, not fire. Still, it doesn't explain why the Mermaids are setting a trap for Fleur. Also it definitely won't make this rescue any easier, because in her weakened state I know that Gabrielle won't survive traveling through the Shadow Plane. Oh well, time to be 'heroically stupid' as Daphne would put it._

As Harry got closer to Gabrielle, he pulled out his wand when he saw several Mermaids approaching him while holding spears. The Mermaids started to block his way to Gabrielle, but Harry would have none of that. He just leveled his wand at them and told them to move, but only bubbles came out of his mouth. That being said, it was clear that the guards understood what was going on, because their response was for three of them to rush at Harry with their spears ready, while the other two swam back to Gabrielle.

Preparing himself for the charge, Harry sent a stunning spell at the first one and a wandless banishing charm at another, but it was clear that his magic was weakened while traveling underwater, because the first Mermaid slumped over when getting hit by the stunner, but the banishment charm didn't seem to affect the second Mermaid who was now leveling his spear at Harry.

Seeing his spell's lack of effect, Harry used a wandless banishing charm on himself to force his body to dodge the spear thrusts, but his side was still clipped by the second Mermaid. In response, Harry sent two more stunners at each Mermaid, and was happy to note that both of them seemed to fall unconscious. Mentally patting himself on the back, Harry swam towards Gabrielle while also sending out multiple stunners to the two Mermaids guarding her.

Upon reaching Gabrielle, Harry sent a pair of Reductos at the chains holding Gabrielle and put an arm around her to start swimming away. However, after only swimming about five feet Harry was interrupted by receiving a spear thrust to his calf. Spinning around, Harry sent a Reducto at the Mermaid, but was shocked when he realized that the Mermaid he just launched through the water via Reducto was one of the guards that he previously stunned. Looking around Harry was starting to get nervous when he saw all of the previously stunned Mermaids approaching him, as well as a much larger Mermaid charging him that was wielding a trident.

As the Mermaids approached Harry sent out a trio of Reductos, but the more nimble Mermaids were able to dodge the curses. Swearing to himself, Harry cast a banishment charm on himself in order to dodge a spear thrust and tried to propel himself out of the village, while still maintaining a hold on Gabrielle. However, Harry once again found himself cursing when he needed to use another over-powered Banishment Charm to dodge the thrust of another three Mermaids that came up from behind him.

* * *

><p>HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP<p>

The next twenty minutes were some of the most trying of Harry's young life. After dodging the newest set of attacks, Harry then proceeded to have a 'running' battle heading towards the exit of the village with the now nine Mermaid Warriors. While Harry fought bravely, he couldn't deny that he was definitely losing, considering that not only were the mermaids more mobile in the water, but he was also trying to protect Gabrielle. As Harry finally cleared the village, he dodged another spear thrust while thinking to himself.

_Merlin! That was a close one. This needs to end, but I don't know what I can do. They just seem to shrug of all of the spells that I send at them, with the only one that really effects them is a stunner, but even then they seem to be able to enervate each other. I can't take this much longer. I mean, I've already been hit at least five times, and I'm losing too much blood. If this goes on any longer I don't know if I can make it._

Seeing a trident approaching his face, Harry quickly sent a Stunner at the Mermaid wielding it and then banished himself out of the way.

_No! I refuse to die like this. I have come too far to be killed by something like this. I refuse to meet my end now! If they want to kill me, then I'm going to take as many of them with me as possible._

As Harry dodge another spear thrust he saw that he was approaching a cave in the Black Lake. Quickly coming up with a plan, Harry sent out his largest Banishment Charm yet to propel himself and Gabrielle into the dark cave. Much to the relief of Harry, Harry found that the cave was empty upon entering. With his final decision made, Harry let go of Gabrielle and let her float deeper into the cave when he turned to the nine mermaids who were swimming into the cave to join him.

Looking over the nine Mermaids, Harry couldn't help but let an evil smirk appear on his face.

"So you think you can kill me?" Harry said, despite only bubbles coming out.

"You think that I will let you kill me?" This time Harry followed up with a laugh while stepping deeper into the cave.

"Well then, let's see how you do in my element..."

With his speech completed Harry turned to the closest Mermaid and leveled his wand at him while yelling,

"**LECTUS CONFLA!**"

The Mermaids were all shocked when a sickly purple light shot out of Harry's wand and impacted the stomach of the Mermaid. Moreover, this shock then turned to outrage when instead of shrugging off his spell like usual, the Mermaid slumped over and coughed up blood after the spell had liquified several of his organs.

As Harry saw the sight of what his organ liquifying curse had done to the mermaid, part of him was disgusted with himself for using the Dark Magic that Daphne had taught him, but part of him couldn't deny the rush of power he felt from using the spell. Embracing that rush of power, Harry quickly leveled his wand at another Mermaid while letting lose another organ liquifying curse. He then followed this up with several bone breakers and even several bone exploding curses. When it was all over Harry was rewarded to the sight of nine Mermaids floating in their own blood while only a few were left alive enough to moan in pain. Watching this seen, Harry once again felt a rush of pleasure when he looked at what his power had brought about to his enemies.

Harry reveled in the feeling for another moment, before turning around to retrieve Gabrielle. However, Harry was brought out of his musings when he was launched forward after getting hit by the trident in the back of his shoulder. Spinning around while still high on power and in a fit of rage, the last thing that the Mermaid Chieftain ever saw was glowing Emerald-green eyes with Ruby cat-like Irises staring back at him before seeing Harry mouth the words 'Avada Kedavra'...

* * *

><p><strong>AN1: <strong>Hey everyone, I have an important poll question to ask everyone that my finally answer some questions that had been previously brought up. Many people may have noticed that the House of Isley is often left out of mentioning, but that is due to it not being and Ancient and Noble House, but rather just a Noble one. Also I made hints in the beginning that having a third wife is optional unless certain requirements aren't meet. That being said, the poll is on whether or not Harry should have one more girl to his group, and if so, which one. The choices for the poll are either 1. No more girls; 2. Gabrielle Delacour; 3. Fleur Delacour; or Kara Zor-El (aka Supergirl). If there is someone else you REALLY want then send an email or review with the name, but these names were characters who I planned on having Harry interact with throughout the rest of the story, whether or not they are a love interest.


End file.
